


ChIcKeN NuGgEtS

by taylor7304



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: I'm Sorry, Original Character(s), Reddie, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, this is not like the book at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 40,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor7304/pseuds/taylor7304
Summary: trashetti: I can't believe-MEDDIE: I cantrashetti: Eds! betrayed by my own lover--MEDDIE: perish





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trashetti: wassup fuckers
> 
> MEDDIE: why
> 
> trashetti: cause I can

**_4:30 pm_ **

***trashetti has added MEDDIE, beevie, benny, Stan, billiam, and michelle to a chat***

***trashetti has named the chat ChIcKeN NuGgEtS***

**ChIcKeN NuGgEtS**

trashetti: wassup fuckers

MEDDIE: why

trashetti: cause I can, welcome to flavour town

Stan: This is how I enter my house.

beevie: this is how I enter my house

Stan: Why are you on my phone?

beevie: fuck you that’s why

trashetti: see Eds, they get me

Stan: Ew nevermind.

beevie: STAN! EKHDISDFKHF

billiam: good job stan you killed Bev.

beevie: I have risen from the deat to tell STAN that he better square up and I know where he lives

michelle: deat

benny: deat

billiam: deat

beevie: dead to me

Stan: I have no idea what you are talking about

MEDDIE: oh my god, what'd he do

michelle: you mean besides push and film Bev falling out of her chair during French?

Stan: Shush, Mike. What they don’t know won’t hurt them.

trashetti: can I have that video?

MEDDIE: you filmed her falling out of her chair?

Stan: Yes, it was hilarious. No, Richie, you can't. 

billiam: why

Stan: Blackmail isn't fun if everybody has it.

beevie: STAN! asfasdf

billiam: stan stop killing Bev

Stan: No.

michelle: stan's texts sound so threatening

benny: agreed

Stan: Good. Be afraid, very afraid.

benny: how can we be afraid of someone who sleeps with one of those pillow pet things?

Stan: BEN I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

benny: WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG

billiam: the tea is boiling

MEDDIE: I will pay you $5 to never say that again

trashetti: aw, Eds, who knew that could get you so hot and bothered?

MEDDIE: 1. disgusting 2. not my name dickhead

michelle: young love at it's finest

MEDDIE: choke

beevie: guys? want to hear something strange? 

benny: sure?

beevie: I was walking down to my mailbox and G**** was sitting on the end of my driveway. why is G**** getting her germs on my property?

benny: why'd you block the rest of her name?

beevie: this chat is sacred, she is not, name BLOCKED

billiam: damn

MEDDIE: this chat is not sacred in the least, but I hate Greta soooooooo

Stan: The love is not in this chilli's tonight

michelle: oh god

billiam: stan did I ever tell you I love you?

MEDDIE: WHAT

billiam: wait that didn't... I meant... shit

beevie: good job, Billy

billiam: it was nice knowing all of you, my funeral is right now

Stan: Bet, joint funeral 

MEDDIE: press f to pay respects

trashetti: f

michelle: f

benny: f

beevie: f


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan: God kill me, I'm so gay
> 
> michelle: okay, no-

**_4:35 pm_ **

**MOM <<<<<<SON**

Mom: BILLY'S BEING GAY ON MAIN AGAIN

Son: SHUT YOUR FUCK

Mom: tsk tsk child

Son: dead to me

Mom: you know, you could just ask the poor boy out

Son: there's only one problem with that

Mom: what

Son: HE COULD HEAR ME

  
**_4:35 pm_**

**MICHOLAS <<<<<STANIEL**

Staniel: God kill me, I'm so gay

micholas: okay, no-

Staniel: BOYS ARE FUCKING STUPID, GET YOUR HEAD OUT, OF YOUR ASS, IT'S NOT A FUCKING HAT 

micholas: does bill even know you're gay? have you ever actually come out to any of them besides me?

Staniel: Yeah, I think so.

micholas: so bill is stupid, we been knew staniel

Staniel: yeah, but I didn't think it was that stupid. Plus the whole I love you thing really got to me.

micholas: you're not crying are you?

Staniel: I AM A STRONG INDEPENDENT TWINK I DO NOT NEED A MA... yeah a little.

micholas: yeah you're def the twink in this situation

Staniel: A. rude, b. hold on I'm going to see if everybody knows I'm gay

**_4:40 pm_ **

**ChIcKeN NuGgEtS**

Stan: Everybody knows I'm hella gay, correct?

michelle: hello to you too

Billiam: binch we been knew

MEDDIE: yes and same

trashetti: me too

michelle: yup

beevie: how could we not

benny: yeah

billiam: it's not like you told me the other day how hot Rami Malek was

Stan: Oh, no. I done fucked up. Kill me

MEDDIE: okay, no-

michelle: Stan! I'm not gonna kill you bc you done fucked up

benny: stan I'm fucking wheezing

billiam: IT WASN'T A FUN CONVERSATION BEN

beevie: YEAH BECAUSE YOU'D RATHER HE BE TALKING ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE

trashetti: I'm so lost

Stan: Of course you are

michelle: don't be rude stan

benny: why bill?

billiam: I WAS VERY UNCOMFORTABLE THANK YOU VERY MUCH

beevie: HA

**_4:41 pm_ **

**MICHOLAS <<<<<<STANIEL**

Staniel: There you go. 

micholas: I'm a boy and you don't think I'm stupid, do you?

Staniel: Of course not. Bill _is_ stupid.

micholas: fact

Staniel: What do you think Bev meant when she said he'd rather I was talking about someone else? 

micholas: oh my god, stan

Staniel: YOU JUST IMPLIED I'M STUPID TOO

micholas: sometimes he is, sometimes you are. 

Staniel: Excuse? I'm a god. Why do you think I'm stupid?

micholas: because bev meant he'd rather you talk about him

Staniel: NO FUCKING WAY

micholas: yes, stan, yes way.

Staniel: god damn it. AAAAAAAAAAAA

micholas: screaming?

Staniel: He makes me feel so happy and I just want him to realize that I could be good for him

micholas: I'm telling you he already does

Staniel: Don't lie to me. Why would that be true?

micholas: Stan, look. You're driving me nuts here. Please just ask the boy out or we use my plan

Staniel: Your plan?

micholas: the one we came up with our last sleepover? Right before my grandpappy came in and told us to go to sleep

Staniel: Oh, that one? It's not going to work because Bill doesn't like me.

micholas: right in front of my salad

Staniel: Mike, that makes no fucking sense

micholas: neither does this conversation

micholas: you like him, he likes you, ask the boy out damn it!

Staniel: I can't do that!

micholas: and why not

Staniel: anxieté


	3. Everybody's Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual Devil: georgie just said fuck, eddie, I'm going to kill him. RIP your relationship
> 
> Actual Angel: I'll help  
> Actual Angel: hold up my what now

**_8:00 pm_ **

**ChIcKeN NuGgEtS**

billiam: Georgie just told me I'm so bi, so, Richie you're dead to me

trashetti: what did I do

billiam: existed

trashetti: I can't believe

MEDDIE: I can

trashetti: Eds! betrayed by my own lover--

MEDDIE: perish

MEDDIE: also shut up, I'm not your lover

**_8:01 pm_ **

**ACTUAL ANGEL <<<<<ACTUAL DEVIL**

Actual Devil: how hard are you blushing right now

Actual angel: mmmm shut up bill

Actual devil: that’s a little Gay

Actual angel: says pot to kettle

Actual devil: I’m going to kill richie

Actual angel: why

Actual devil: georgie just said fuck, Eddie, I'm going to kill him. RIP your relationship

Actual angel: I'll help

Actual angel: hold up my what now

Actual devil: nothing bye

  
  
**_6:30 am_**

**ChIcKeN NuGgEtS**

trashetti: if I drink 3 red bulls and an espresso leftover will that kill me

Stan: Probably.

trashetti: good, let's get this rolling

MEDDIE: okay, no--

beevie: you good rich?

trashetti: sleep? I don't know her

billiam: same

michelle: thirded

beevie: rt

benny: you all need to take a nap then

MEDDIE: my mom's out of town for the weekend if you guys want to come over

MEDDIE: we can watch shitty movies and you guys can sleep over after

trashetti: this is the best thing I've heard all day

MEDDIE: it's nothing special

trashetti: but I get to see my spaghetti

MEDDIE: not my name

Stan: can y'all flirt later? Mrs. dibrenzia does not enjoy my phone blowing up

MEDDIE: STAN!

trashetti: aye, stanley the manley's on board

billiam: rip Eddie

billiam: but also sorry stan

**  
_6:31 am_ **

**MOM <<<<<SON**

Mom: GAY

Son: dead to me

Mom: do you need to rant

Son: no, I'm cool

Mom: sure?

Son: no? yes, idk

Mom: do it, you'll feel better

Son: okay then, you asked for it- stanslikereallycuteandadorableandwhenhewatchesgeorgiewithmeifeellikeicantakeontheworldandidon'tknowhowtotellhimthatwithoutruiningourfriendshipbecauseilovehimtoomuch

Mom: Jesus Christ bill

Son: actually his names Stan and he's Jewish

Mom: fucker, you know what I mean and anyway, I'm pretty sure if you just asked him he'd say yes

Son: NO, THAT IS NOT AN OPTION

Mom: WHY THE FUCK NOT

Son: HE COULD HEAR ME??

Mom: DO IT!

Son: IT'S NOT HAPPENING

Mom: PFT, REVOKING FAVORITE CHILD PRIVILEGES

**_4:50 pm_ **

*****MIKE has created a chat*****

*****MIKE has added BEV and BEN to the chat*****

Bev: yo, why we whispering

*****MIKE has named the chat OUR DUMB GAY FRIENDS*****

Bev: that makes more sense

Mike: as much as I'd like for them to solve the problem on their own, let's face it they won't

Bev: amen to that

Ben: so, do you have a plan?

Bev: that’s what we’re trying to figure out henny

Mike: yo jonathan is my boo

Bev: I know

Ben: you love him more than me

Mike: God, we’re all so gay

Ben: yes

Bev: fact

Mike: ben, no I do not

Bev: tea

Bev: anyway, what do we do about our dumb gay friends

Mike: I don't fucking know, I can google it? 

Bev: why'd you create this chat then?

Mike: SO WE COULD FIGURE OUT A PLAN BEV, TOGETHER, LIKE THE VERY DYSFUNCTIONAL FAMILY WE ARE

Bev: damn

**_8:30 pm_ **

**ChIcKeN NuGgEtS**

Stan: I just had the weirdest encounter of my fucking life

benny: why?

Stan: Some guy asked me out today

michelle: omg stan, who was it

benny: what makes it weird

Stan: Hold on, I'll get to that

billiam: what was your response? 

Stan: Do you want the entire story?

billiam: yes

Stan: Okay, then. Some kid in my history class told me that he liked my smile. I thanked him and then he asked me out

MEDDIE: what did you say

Stan: I squeaked out a no. Literally squeaked

trashetti: oh my god, stan, that's not what you're supposed to do when someone asks you out

billiam: what was his name?

Stan: Jeremy, I think. I don't know him that well. Why? 

billiam: no reason

MEDDIE: that's so sus bill

trashetti: what'cha hiding big bill

billiam: nothing, i'm not hiding anything

beevie: oh boy

benny: Jeremy's nice Stan, he's helped me with chemistry once

michelle: stan, I'm killing him, that's it

benny: Mike, chill

michelle: nope, he was nice to you, he has to die

benny: wtf mike

michelle: i'm only kidding

trashetti: y'all are weird as shit

beevie: fact

billiam: so you told him no?

Stan: Yes, I thought I made that obvious. Why do you care, Bill? 

billiam: i don't

Stan: it seems like you do

michelle: it's fine guys, i already said I was committing murder

benny: okay, no-

michelle: MURDER

MEDDIE: I know how to hide a body

trashetti: why the fuck do you know how to do that

MEDDIE: I watch too many crime shows

benny: same here, eddie, same here 

Stan: Anyway, how do I stop existing? That was one of the most embarrassing things I've ever done.

benny: I'm sure it will be fine stan

Stan: I'm gonna hold you to that Ben. If it doesn't _I'm_ committing murder.

beevie: okay, no-

billiam: why didn't you say yes, stan?

Stan: I don't know him that well, why would I?

michelle: that's the whole point of a date

Stan: Bill, is there something wrong with me getting asked out? Do you have a problem with it? 

billiam: no I don't have a problem with it

Stan: it seems like you have a problem with it

billiam: I don't

**_8:32 pm_ **

**MOM <<<<<SON**

Mom: ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION

Son: I'M TRYING

Mom: WELL FUCK

Son: damn straight

Mom: nothing about this is straight

Son: :(

**_8:34 pm_ **

**OUR DUMB GAY FRIENDS**

Mike: AAAAAAAAA

Bev: why're they so stupid

Ben: BILL IS IN DEEP SHIT

Bev: I KNOW

Mike: okay, let's try to change the topic

Bev: trying

Ben: I need homework help so I'll ask for that

Mike: good idea ben

**_8:36 pm_ **

**ChIcKeN NuGgEtS**

benny: do any of you guys have bulusu? 

MEDDIE: I do

benny: what did you get for 8?

MEDDIE: 143 why

benny: I just wanted to check cause I was feeling iffy on it

Stan: No, he's trying to change the subject

billiam: it's not that big of a deal stan

Stan: It wouldn't have been if you hadn't kept pushing it

billiam: look we can just let it go

Stan: No

trashetti: he didn't mean anything by it stan

Stan: I know, but now he's started it and is too coward to finish it

billiam: i'm a coward? What about you? 

michelle: oh no

beevie: this won't end good

**_8:38 pm_ **

**MICHOLAS <<<<<STANIEL**

micholas: careful staniel, your gay is showing

Staniel: hhhh, shut the fuck up

micholas: woah, dude, you dropped the capitals

Staniel: it’s eating at me

Staniel: bill seemed disappointed

micholas: you can’t tell that from a text

micholas: maybe your brain is just telling you that

Staniel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

micholas: do you want to come over, we can talk about it in person

Staniel: can’t my mom won’t let me out of the house this late

micholas: it’s 8:40 at night

Staniel: try telling that to my mom

micholas: Are you okay?

Staniel: I will be

Micholas: look, I'm sure it will be fine, okay?

Staniel: No?

Micholas: I feel you questioning me. Don’t worry henny, I’ve got this.

Staniel: Okay, I guess

**_8:45 pm_ **

**ChIcKeN NuGgEtS**

Stan: What about me, Bill?

billiam: you didn't say yes to that guy

Stan: You're right I didn't. That doesn't make me a coward

billiam: it kind of does

Stan: Would you have said yes? 

MEDDIE: guys, just drop it already

trashetti: it's not that important

beevie: they're not going to, they've just gotten started

michelle: bev, don't encourage them

benny: AAAAAA

billiam: no, i wouldn't have

Stan: So does that make you a coward? 

billiam: no, it doesn't

Stan: WHY THE FUCK NOT?

billiam: I have a legit reason as to why I would say no

Stan: So do I

billiam: but you so elegantly declined him

Stan: YEAH CAUSE I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND SEE THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU

billiam: YOU- WHAT

Stan: ARE YOU HAPPY? 

billiam: wait

MEDDIE: oop there it is

beevie: now is not the time, eddie

*****STAN has left ChIcKeN NuGgEtS*****

michelle: oh shit

benny: I'll talk to him

trashetti: no bill should do it

billiam: you're right, i'll do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup?? Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I tried but there was something wonky going on and I couldn't. 
> 
> Any requests? Comments? leave em for me, I like the feedback! Also, thank's for the kudos!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_2:30 am_ **

**ChIcKeN NuGgEtS**

*****BILLIAM has left the chat*****

MEDDIE: well okay then. I’m so bored

trashetti: it’s 2:30 in the fucking morning why are you both awake

MEDDIE: well, bill can't answer you

trashetti: fine, then why are you awake, eds

MEDDIE: why are you awake

trashetti: I asked first fucker

MEDDIE: my mom

michelle: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP

benny: seconded

beevie: Eddie are you okay

MEDDIE: fine, she’s just being annoying

beevie: Hmm, alright then

trashetti: peace Y'all

michelle: Richie, do not go over there

trashetti: how did you know I was going to

beevie: you're telepathic

MEDDIE: bullshit

michelle: stan said he saw Richie climb through your window

MEDDIE: FUCK

trashetti: tell stan to stop snooping it isn't nice

michelle: do it yourself

trashetti: I have a boy to console

MEDDIE: TELL HIM YOURSELF

trashetti: I actually can't though, he blocked me

MEDDIE: I honestly forgot Stan lives right across from me

Benny: you ain’t slick

MEDDIE: peace muchachalachas 

**_3:35 am_ **

**EDS <3<<<<<<<RICH <3**

Rich <3: I wish you would’ve let me stay. Let me know why’re you really awake

Eds <3: I already told you???

Rich <3: bullshit

Rich <3: you and I both know that you are not awake because your mom is being ‘annoying’.

Eds <3: I swear that's all it was, it was useless for you to come over

Rich <3: eds, I don't believe that for a second

Eds <3: why

Rich <3: it looked like a bruise on your cheek when you turned

Eds <3: oh, no I'm fine. She may keep me on lockdown occasionally but no hitting

Rich <3: you'd tell me if she was hitting you right

Eds <3: yes, you'd know right away

Rich <3: I'd know better than anyone about that, well except for Bev. I'm coming back over

Eds <3: we have school in four no three hours

Rich <3: I don’t care

Eds <3: No Rich, just no.

Rich <3: fine. She's not forcing you to take the medicine anymore, is she? 

Eds <3: no, not since I found out they were gazebos and shouted at her.

Rich <3: placebos, and I want to be with you, make sure you're alright.

Eds <3: I promise I'm fine.

Rich <3: okay

Eds <3: get some sleep, okay, there’s enough time for a good hour.

Rich <3: Only if you promise to do the same

Eds <3: yeah, I promise

Rich <3: Good night eds, I love you

Eds <3: Goodnight Richie

**_4:00 am_ **

**ACTUAL DEVIL <<<<<<ACTUAL ANGEL**

Actual angel: BILL I HAVE A DILEMMA

Actual devil: why don’t you talk to Richie about it? He was the one who was awake. plus I have my own shit i'm going through

Actual angel: I KNOW BUT HE’S THE DILEMMA

Actual devil: what does that mean

Actual angel: I WILL TELL YOU!!!

Actual devil: spit it out then

Actual angel: I WAS TEXTING RICHIE AND WE WERE SAYING GOODNIGHT TO EACH OTHER AND HE SAID I LOVE YOU

Actual angel: I DIDN’T SAY IT BACK BECAUSE WHAT IF IT WAS ACCIDENTAL AND OH MY GOD I’M LITERALLY GOING TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK AND AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Actual devil: holy shit

Actual angel: I KNOW

Actual devil: he said I love you?

Actual angel: YUP JUST LIKE THAT ‘GOODNIGHT EDS, I LOVE YOU.

Actual devil: he meant it?

Actual angel: I don't know, but I don't want to ask him because I don't want to get into a fight with him. 

Actual devil: you can say like I did it's okay

Actual angel: aren’t you and Stan supposed to be talking this out anyway?

Actual devil: I mean yeah, but he blocked me on everything. Snap, insta, texts, calls. His parents won't even talk to me.

Actual angel: Do you want me to ask him to talk to you?

Actual devil: no, I figure he'll do it when he wants to

Actual angel: and what if that's never? 

Actual devil: then I guess we're not friends anymore. 

Actual angel: you are a dumbass. Write him a note, poem, story, tell him in person. Figure it out Bill and don't just sit on your ass waiting. 

Actual devil: I know, I need to do something. 

Actual angel: I know you like him too, a lot, and you need to tell him or he's going to be heartbroken for a long time. 

Actual devil: I know, Eddie. God, I fucked up big time. 

Actual angel: yeah, you did. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm not exactly doing the best either. 

Actual devil: we'll be stupid together. 

Actual angel: deal. See you at school

Actual devil: ugh school

Actual devil: on the bright side, you can talk to Richie

Actual angel: only if you talk to stan

Actual devil: I guess. 

  
**_6:27 am_ **

**MOM <<<<SON**

Mom: have you texted Stan yet

Son: listen, I know I need to say something but I was going to do it in person

Mom: you better say something. 

Son: I would've texted him but he blocked me on everything. Even his parents won't talk to me. 

Mom: figure it out, Bill, you always do. BUT PLEASE FUCKING TALK TO YOUR BOY

Son: HE’S NOT MY BOY YET

Mom: YET ;)

**_6:28 am_ **

**BILL <<<<STAN**

Bill: Stan, please answer me. Stan? Please? I'm sorry.

Bill: I don't know if you can read this, but if you can please meet me after school so we can talk about this. 

Bill: we really need to talk about this in person. 

Bill: I need to tell you that I love you too. That I always have and that you drive me batshit crazy. 

Bill: please, answer me, please. 

Bill: I'm leaving you my jacket in your locker cause I know you like it. 

**_10:30 am_ **

**MOM <<<<SON**

Mom: well?

Son: He still won't answer me

Mom: But he's wearing your jacket? 

Son: I left it for him

Mom: You've shattered his heart you know

Son: I know, Bev, I really fucked up I get it. 

Mom: please fix this

Son: I'm trying

_**11:12 am** _

**BILL <<<<STAN** _  
_

Bill: So, you can wear my jacket but not text me back? 

Bill: Stan, please. 

Bill: Stan!

*****STAN has unblocked BILL*****

Stan: I will listen to you on one condition, if you're going to reject me please let me down gently and don't stop being my friend. 

Bill: Have you read any of my other texts? 

Stan: no, I can't see them, I blocked you. 

Bill: Oh, okay. After school, meet me at the park. We're talking about this. 

Stan: fine. 

*****STAN has blocked BILL*****

Bill: oh come on!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beevie: GASP! GEORGIE!
> 
> beevie: Nothing but respect for my president

**ChIcKeN NuGgEtS**

***BENNY has added BILLIAM back to the chat***

billiam: Hello

trashetti: so have you fixed your problem yet?

billiam: no

MEDDIE: why?

billiam: I'm working on it

benny: Stan still won't unblock me

billiam: he unblocked me for like a second and then blocked me again

beevie: I haven't even tried

michelle: he hasn't blocked me?

MEDDIE: or me?

beevie: THAT FUCKER

**_2:35 pm_ **

**ChIcKeN NuGgEtS**

MEDDIE: Bev where the fuck are you

beevie: whatever do you mean

MEDDIE: we always meet at the tree where are you

beevie: look up

benny: why were you in the tree

trashetti: why not?

MEDDIE: Richie you’re going to be the death of me

michelle: owo?

trashetti: no

MEDDIE: no

billiam: no

beevie: no

benny: no

michelle: damn

MEDDIE: mike what’s your fursona?

benny: don’t encourage him eddie

MEDDIE: damn

trashetti: why?

MEDDIE: I was just curious

trashetti: Eds, spaghetti man, wtf

michelle: idk man

trashetti: you're the furry, you should know

MEDDIE: to quote mike, "idk man."

billiam: I still want to know why Bev was in a tree

beevie: i was hiding

benny: from?

trashetti: from?

michelle: drift

MEDDIE: BEV WAS HIDING FROM US

beevie: I DON'T LIKE BEING A THIRD WHEEL

trashetti: IT'S NOT OUR FAULT YOU'RE NOT A FUNCTIONING LESBIAN

beevie: SORRY I'M USELESS, WE KNOW

MEDDIE: YOU'RE NOT A THIRD WHEEL?

beevie: Eddie, stop kidding yourself dude

billiam: of course Richie's with Eddie

MEDDIE: I'm not kidding myself? 

trashetti: why would I be anywhere else

MEDDIE: Richie you fucker where are you

trashetti: i’m walking over now

beevie: someone come keep me company so I don't have to third wheel, even though Eddie denies it

michelle: operation find Bev a girlfriend

beevie: I CAN FIND MY OWN GIRLFRIEND

billiam: NO YOU CAN’T

beevie: YES

billiam: MUST I BRING UP TARGET

beevie: YOU MONSTER

MEDDIE: What happened at target?

benny: please tell us

michelle: need me the tea billiam

billiam: Bev and I were at target, pretty girl walks by, asks where something is, Bev was too distracted, stuttered like an idiot, I had to tell her we didn't work there, the girl tried to give me her number, Bev almost tackled me. 

benny: why didn’t you accept her number?

billiam: I didn’t want to die, thanks. Plus I'm really gay

michelle: oh my god that’s hilarious

trashetti: you're bi?

billiam: shut up Richie, your mom buys you mega blocks instead of legos

trashetti: YOU FUCKING TAKE THAT BACK

MEDDIE: RICHIE HURRY UP

trashetti: sorry, sorry, coming. Eddie and I are dropping out for now, we’ll see you later guys

michelle: everything okay?

MEDDIE: yeah, we just need to talk that’s all

benny: okay, don’t kill each other

billiam: Eddie kill him

trashetti: feeling the love bill, feeling the love

michelle: [smile.jpg] the smallest of smiles

billiam: MIKE YOU TRAITOR

trashetti: I knew you loved me

billiam: don’t get used to it

**_2:40 pm_ **

**MICHOLAS <<<STANIEL**

Micholas: Stan? please answer me? I'm worried about you

Staniel: MIKE I DON'T THINK I CAN DO THIS

Micholas: whoa, first: you're alive, second: do what? 

Staniel: BILL ASKED IF WE COULD TALK BEFORE WE GO TO EDDIE'S BUT I'M GONNA HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN

Micholas: just breathe, stan, you're gonna be fine dude

Staniel: HAAAAA NO I'M NOT

Micholas: will you let me help you now? 

Staniel: WHY AREN'T YOU MORE UPSET WITH ME? 

Micholas: you're my friend Stan, I was more worried than I was upset with you. Plus, I don't want you to actually die? 

Staniel: School?

Micholas: just got out. Where are you? 

Staniel: my house

Micholas: I'm coming over

Staniel: alright

**_3:15 pm_  
**

**RICH <<<<<EDS **

Rich: I’m sorry, Eddie.

Eds: What for?

Rich: I'm pretty sure she saw me running across your lawn

Eds: That's alright, it's not your fault if she decides to put me on lockdown.

Eds: Thanks for walking me home.

Rich: of course spaghetti, gotta keep you safe. 

Eds: Not my name. There's literally only one thing I like about being in that house

Rich: Really? What?

Eds: You. Climbing through my window when I need you. It makes me feel safe.

Rich: Me?

Eds: Yeah.

Rich: Eddie, you make me feel safe too.

Eds: I do?

Rich: yeah, and I appreciate it.

Eds: Me too. You free tomorrow?

Rich: I think so.

Eds: Good, we're gonna go to the diner, just you and me. Then I need your help picking things up for this weekend.

Rich: milkshake swap?

Eds: don't you know it.

Rich: Of course I do, eds

Eds: don’t call me that

Eds: You’ll help me gather everything up?

Rich: It was worth a shot. And yeah, I will

Eds: Never, trashmouth.

Rich: you're lucky I like you

**_4:25 pm_ **

**ACTUAL ANGEL <<<<<ACTUAL DEVIL**

Actual angel: BILL I HAVE ANOTHER PROBLEM

Actual devil: is it Richie again

Actual angel: OF COURSE IT IS

Actual devil: how'd I know

Actual angel: mmmm shut up bill

Actual devil: anyway

Actual angel: ANYWAY, WE WERE TEXTING AFTER HE WALKED ME HOME AND HE SAID THAT I WAS LUCKY HE LIKED ME

Actual devil: so? he likes all of us, we're his friends

Actual angel: you think I'm overthinking this?

Actual devil: maybe

Actual angel: thanks bill, good luck with Stan

Actual devil: lord knows I'm gonna need it 

**5 _:27 pm_**

**_RICHIE <<<<BEV_ **

richie: BEV I FUCKED UP

bev: you do that a lot, you'll have to be more specific

richie: I WAS TEXTING EDDIE AFTER I WALKED HIM HOME AND I SAID HE WAS LUCKY I LIKED HIM

bev: of course you did

richie: I don't think he picked up on it, but what if he did

bev: relax alright? you're gonna pop a vessel if you think about it too hard

richie: AAAAAAAAAA

bev: that is the opposite of what I told you to do

richie: okay, okay, I'm calming down. what am I supposed to do though? 

bev: you could just ask him out? 

richie: PFT ARE YOU KIDDING

bev: no? 

richie: yeah that's not going to happen

**_5:42 pm_ **

**OUR DUMB GAY FRIENDS**

Bev: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mike: what happened now

Ben: who's being dumb this time

Bev: Richie and Eddie [screenshots.jpg]

Mike: oh my god

Ben: there's more of them

Mike: thank god we're functional right? 

Ben: yup

Bev: thank god I'm girlfriendless

Mike: I'm sure you'll find one

Bev: god I hope so

Ben: at least you don't have to deal with dumb boys

Bev: yeah no offence to you two but boys are stupid

Mike: we know

Ben: can't we just push Richie and Eddie into a closet and call it a day? 

Bev: i wish

**_6:25 am_ **

**ChIcKeN NuGgEtS**

trashetti: thank god it’s Friday I’m so ready for shitty movies

billiam: honestly me too.

trashetti: you think I could get away with hiding in the bleachers all day? 

billiam: no?

beevie: please don't

MEDDIE: are you feeling okay? You’re not sick, are you?

trashetti: I’m fine, thank you, just not in the mood for school

michelle: who is

MEDDIE: mood

benny: rich, I have those cubes in my bag you could have again

trashetti: really? 

michelle: ben, why?

benny: because I know how restless he gets especially since we're not learning anything new at the moment

beevie: ben= good friend

billiam: BEN=BEST FRIEND

michelle: truth

beevie: I always speak the truth, idk what you're talking about

michelle: that's false

benny: yesterday you lied right to my face

MEDDIE: about?

trashetti: what'd she do

beevie: dead to me

benny: I asked if she'd seen you, Eddie, and she said no.

MEDDIE: what'd you need me for? 

benny: I had a homework question again and mike it’s not like you’re exactly an innocent soul either

billiam: savage

michelle: BEN! What did I ever do to you?

benny: you know what you did

michelle: I apologized

MEDDIE: anyway, if you’re sick you can’t come tomorrow 

trashetti: rats

MEDDIE: you're not sick, rich

trashetti: and how would you know?

MEDDIE: you literally just said it? 

**_6:27 am_ **

**MIKE <<<<BEN**

Mike: are you actually still mad at me?

Ben: no, at this point I’m just messing with you

Mike: phew!

Ben: Do you want to go to the diner later? I’ll pay. Milkshakes on me, scout’s honour

Mike: OH MILKSHAKES! You truly know the way to my heart.

Ben: I should hope so by now.

Mike: It’s only been what, a month?

Ben: Yeah, I know, but still. 

Mike: it's okay, I think it's cute

Ben: yay :)

Ben: after the diner, you want to come to watch queer eye with me?

Mike: DO I EVER!!!

Ben: ok, see you soon. <3

**_8:25 am_ **

**ChIcKeN NuGgEtS**

beevie: mike, ben, where’d you go?

benny: sorry, I was telling my mom that I was going to Eddie’s tomorrow

michelle: I was asking my grandfather to go. He said I could

MEDDIE: can everyone come?

billiam: yup, the parentals are watching Georgie

beevie: GEORGIE! NOTHING BUT RESPECT FOR MY PRESIDENT

billiam: sometimes I think you like him more than you like me

trashetti: you know I can

beevie: all set 

benny: me too

MEDDIE: do we know if Stan is coming?

michelle: he is

MEDDIE: Awesome, that's going to be awkward. Anyway, anyone want anything specific? Rich and I are going to the store later

beevie: cigarettes if you can get them

trashetti: sorry, B, promised Eds I’d quit

beevie: rats. Alright, don’t get them then.

billiam: I’ll bring what I can

benny: my mom made cookies, I’ll bring those

MEDDIE: cool, thanks

michelle: I can pick up movies?

MEDDIE: Nah, it’s alright, I’ve got plenty

michelle: okay my guy

billiam: I’ve got to go, bye for now

michelle: yeah, I’m heading out too

benny: same here

MEDDIE: me too

trashetti: me three

beevie: and then there was one

**_4:30 pm_ **

**RICH <<<<EDS**

Rich: Hey, I’m here where are you?

Eds: by the counter

Rich: I see you

**_4:32 pm_ **

**MIKE <<<<BEN**

Mike: I just got here and I think I see Richie and Eddie.

Ben: Is that you out front?

Mike: yeah, I was waiting for you

Ben: a true gentleman

Mike: haha yeah. I try

Ben: you do great

Mike: thanks, ben

Ben: of course

**_4:45 pm_ **

**Rich <<<<Eds**

***** RICH <3 has changed their name to RICH*****

***** EDS <3 has changed their name to EDS*****

Eds: where are you?

Rich: by the tree, our tree. 

Eds: I know the one. That was the first time you kissed my cheek after I had come out to you. 

Rich: that was one of the best nights of my life.

Eds: oh?

Rich: I was glad you were trusting me with something so important. God knows, I didn't have many friends then

Eds: well, you'll always have me

Rich: I think the world would break in half if I didn't

Eds: hmm, that's a little gay Richie

Rich: shut up

Eds: haha, it's okay I feel the same. 

Rich: oh


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEDDIE: everytime Ben swears I lose ten years off my life
> 
> trashetti: so you’re 7? Eds, I could go to jail for that

**_4:50 pm_ **

**MIKE <<<<BEN**

Ben: Are you coming to watch with me or what?

Mike: I’M COMING

Ben: Sometimes I think you love Johnathan more than you love me

Mike: mmhmm henny

Ben: *sigh*

Mike: don’t sigh at me young man

Ben: I’m older than you

Mike: by two days!

Ben: still older than you

Mike: :(

Ben: <3

Mike: <3

**_5:00 pm_ **

**BILL <<<<STAN**

***** STAN has unblocked BILL*****

Stan: I'll meet you at the park in ten minutes. 

Bill: Listen, Stan, I fucked up, I know that. 

Stan: Save your apologies for the park. 

Bill: Okay, deal. 

**_5:03 pm_ **

**MIKE <<<<BEN**

Mike: Ben, if I saw Stan slap bill in the face would you believe me? 

Ben: wtf mike?

Mike: is that a no?

Ben: I guess i would believe it considering what's been going on these past few days

Mike: Okay then I saw stan slap bill in the face

Ben: why? How?

Mike: I was walking past the park to get to your house and Stan and Bill were just chilling there. 

Ben: at least they're talking again

Mike: Not really. Anyway, bill said something and the next thing I know, stan's slapped him across the face. I've been watching for the past ten minutes

Ben: that's where you've been?

Mike: yes. oops

Ben: that's kind of creepy mike

Mike: OOPS

Ben: so what now?

Mike: OH NO

Ben: what's oh no?

Mike: THEY SAW ME

Ben: that's what you get for staying 

Mike: HELP

Ben: omw

**_5:08 pm_ **

**MICKEY <<<<EDDISON**

Mickey: Hey, Eddie.

Eddison: What’s up Mike?

Mickey: what would you do if I showed up at your house with a black eye?

Eddison: give you first aid, ask who gave it to you?

Mickey: coolio, thanks

Eddison: wait why? do you have a black eye?

Mickey: yes

Eddison: WHY WHAT THE FUCK MIKE

Mickey: it's a long story

Eddison: if i'm patching up your black eye then i deserve to know

Mickey: ben could tell you

Eddison: ben was there too?

Mickey: no i was texting him

Eddison: so I can ask ben why you have a black eye?

Mickey: Yeah, he knows

Eddison: okay, that's so sus, why can't you just tell me?

Mickey: i can't type right

Eddison: ok????

**_5:13 pm_ **

**MIKE <<<BEN**

Mike: lie for me rn

Ben: what'd you do?

Mike: when eddie texts you, lie

Ben: WHAT'D YOU DO

Mike: JUST DO IT

Ben: YOU'RE LUCKY I LOVE YOU

Mike: I KNOW

**_5:15 pm_ **

**EDS <<<BEN**

Eds: hey ben, can i ask you something?

Ben: sure, hit me

Eds: no more hitting

Ben: ???

Eds: why does mike have a black eye?

Ben: he got punched

Eds: why did he get punched?

Ben: he was being stupid

Eds: what'd he do?

Ben: he angered henry 

Eds: oh

Ben: yeah

Eds: why didn't he tell me?

Ben: he was embarrassed

Eds: oh. tell him i'm sorry for pushing him

Ben: thanks eddie

Eds: for?

Ben: caring and patching him up

Eds: of course

**_5:24 pm_ **

**MIKE <<<<BEN**

Ben: I TOLD HIM YOU GOT PUNCHED BY HENRY BOWERS THAT'S THE STORY WE'RE STICKING TO IT

Mike: ah thank

Ben: you're lucky

**_5:30 pm_ **

**ChIcKeN NuGgEtS**

beevie: GUYS! I GOT A GIRLS NUMBER!

benny: go you!

billiam: lmao, do you guys remember when Ben was having a crisis cause he thought he liked Bev but then realized he was hella gay

benny: hey bill, shut the fuck up

MEDDIE: every time Ben swears I lose ten years off my life

trashetti: so you’re 7? 

michelle: also I remember that. It was… interesting

benny: I got the best thing out of it though

michelle: what would that be

benny: GAY

billiam: GAY

MEDDIE: Drift

beevie: ben you liked me?? wow i’m oblivious

beevie: also none of you want to know how I did it?

MEDDIE: i want to know

trashetti: same

billiam: Me too.

michelle: ENLIGHTEN US WITH THE WAYS OF THE GAY

benny: that’s an interesting phrase

michelle: I’m an interesting guy

benny: don’t I know it

beevie: okay, I was at the mall because my aunt needed something for her job, this really cute girl walked by, I stared at her, she turned around and winked at me, she walked away, I didn't go after her, my aunt made me go into a store, there she was, She was like “you’re the girl that was staring at me. Did I do something?” and my gay ass went “NO I JUST THINK YOU’RE REALLY PRETTY.”, then I went “IN A VERY GAY WAY”, she thanked me and wrote her number down on a napkin.

billiam: YOU ARE A HUMAN DISASTER

beevie: no one said I was a functioning lesbian, come on billiam

trashetti: Yeah, Bill. At least the girl was into her.

michelle: that would suck if she wasn’t

benny: definitely would suck

MEDDIE: WHAT’S HER NAME??

trashetti: ah yes what is the name of the lady who

trashetti: OUCH

billiam: what the hell happened, rich

trashetti: Eddie kicked me off the fucking bed

MEDDIE: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

billiam: why Eddie?

MEDDIE: he was going to say something gross, also he was singing thank u next in the British voice in my ear

michelle: in your ear?

beevie: ARE YOU CUDDLING

benny: that’s such a good song

trashetti: I still want to know her name Bev.

billiam: Me too.

MEDDIE: NO

trashetti: yes.

trashetti: Eddie just kicked me again

beevie: Eddie stop abusing the poor boy

trashetti: I want a divorce

MEDDIE: WE'RE NOT DATING

benny: suddenly I can't read

michelle: mood

benny: OH ALSO MIKE HAS A BLACK EYE SO IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY HE LOOKS LIKE A PIRATE THAT'S WHY

billiam: I WONDER WHO GAVE HIM THAT

trashetti: who gave him that

benny: henry bowers. But also, BEV WHAT’S HER FUCKING NAME

beevie: her name is Alex. She’s really cute, I got her insta. I’ll send a pic.

michelle: god bless

beevie: [holyhell.jpg] here you go, weirdo’s

MEDDIE: CUTE

michelle: congrats Bev

beevie: thonk

****BEEVIE has changed the chat name to LET'S GET THIS BREAD****

beevie: I got the bread, dudes

billiam: he got it from Stan???

benny: no 

billiam: yes, I was right there

MEDDIE: YOU LIED TO ME?

trashetti: what the fuck is happening

michelle: uh

benny: sorry?

billiam: wait what'd you tell him?

michelle: that I had a black eye from henry bowers

billiam: but stan gave you that?

beevie: I'm so confused

trashetti: me too

MEDDIE: I'm just hurt

trashetti: alright mike, that's it square up

MEDDIE: ;)

michelle: who are you and where's Eddie kaspbrak

MEDDIE: dead hopefully

billiam: okay, no-

beevie: SOMEBODY EXPLAIN

billiam: i suppose we need Stan for this one?

benny: we need Stan for this one

michelle: agreed

*****BILL has added STAN to the chat*****

Stan: shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYBODY!
> 
> sorry for not posting, it's holiday break and everything and I was super busy. But I'm back now! Thanks so much for the kudos! 
> 
> Also, queer eye is amazing and I love Jonathan so much it's bad
> 
> edit: ALSO I CHANGED THE GIRLS NAME BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT


	7. They're all so gay

**_6:15 pm_ **

**LET'S GET THIS BREAD**

billiam: i suppose we should explain

Stan: Yes, I suppose we should. Except I don't know what we're explaining and why I was put back into this chat. 

MEDDIE: you could start by explaining why you blocked all of us

Stan: I suppose I could

MEDDIE: then you could explain why mike has a black eye and why he lied to me

Stan: The black eye part I can explain, the lying I didn't know about

MEDDIE: and you expect me to believe you?

michelle: he really didn't know about that part

MEDDIE: fine

trashetti: so what the fuck happened

Stan: I'll start from the beginning I guess

beevie: please do

benny: yeah

MEDDIE: you better

billiam: please

Stan: Ok, chill

MEDDIE: stan i swear to god

Stan: Alright. So, the reason I blocked all of you except for Mike and Eddie was because I tell Mike everything and Eddie is really level-headed. Not to say that you guys aren't but I don't know I would just go to them for the direst of emergencies

beevie: this is already off to a bad start

Stan: I know. I'm sorry. Anyway, I then blocked them because I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. My parents eventually forced me to tell them what happened so they now know that their son is gay. They, thankfully, were supportive. They made me go to school still and then the day when I unblocked Bill, he had left his jacket in my locker so I wore it. Yes, it's kind of creepy that I did but oh well. 

billiam: if it bothered me I wouldn't have done it

Stan: Yes, I know. Then I blocked him again, unblocked him to tell him to let me down gently and he told me to meet him at the park before coming to your house, Eddie. I agreed and we did after school was let out. I had blocked him again though because I couldn't deal with it. So, we met at the park and for the first ten minutes sat there in silence. 

billiam: then I said, "Listen, Stan, I didn’t mean to take it so far. I was angry and upset because there was a boy who liked you and asked you out and it wasn't me. I shouldn't have done what I did, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I did it." 

Stan: So, I said to him, "How could I have said yes to him? I don't even know him and besides, I've been in love with you since like, third grade." 

billiam: "You’re right. I’m sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Stan: "I don't know, Bill."

billiam: "Anything, please. I can't keep doing this. Your friends miss you, I miss you." 

Stan: "I don't want to be added back to the chat yet. I need time still just to be on my own." 

billiam: "Fine, sure. Just tell me what I can do."

Stan: "I would really like it if we could be friends again. You can pretend all the stuff I said, I didn't." 

billiam: "I can't pretend that you didn't say those things, Stan."

Stan: I slapped him then, all my anger and emotions just got the best of me and I slapped him. 

billiam: it really hurt

Stan: Then we noticed mike who had seen me slap bill and was typing really fast on his phone

benny: yes, that was to me

michelle: yeah, I was asking if he'd believe me if I said I'd seen you slap bill

benny: to which I said yes

Stan: Right. So thought Bill had asked you to be there and that he told you what was happening and stuff so I screamed at you.

michelle: i know

Stan: He was actually stunned into silence. He then said, "I was just walking through town to go to Ben's." And I looked at him and back at Bill and I yelled, "Liar!" and punched him in the face. 

MEDDIE: hold up, what I want to know is why mike lied to me then and ben, you too

trashetti: holy shit

michelle: right so I texted Eddie and asked him what he would do if I showed up with a black eye

MEDDIE: I said that I would give first aid and ask where it came from

michelle: all I said was thanks

MEDDIE: I asked if you had a black eye

michelle: I said yes

MEDDIE: I asked why

michelle: I said it was a long story and then Eddie demanded he know. I didn't want to tell him about Bill and Stan in case I wasn't supposed to know about it and no one else was either so I lied. Ben covered for me when Eddie texted him

MEDDIE: yeah he told me Henry bowers punched you and you were embarrassed about it

michelle: I mean I kind of was embarrassed about it, but not because it's Henry bowers

trashetti: so are we all good now? 

beevie: no more leaving and shit

Stan: No more leaving and shit

billiam: agreed

MEDDIE: seconded

michelle: thirded

benny: fourthded

**_6:23 pm_ **

**MICHOLAS <<<STANIEL**

Micholas: there are things you left out of the story

Staniel: I know but nobody needs to know yet

Micholas: you need to talk to bill about it

Staniel: nothing happened, he just told me he likes me too

Micholas: EXACTLY

Staniel: we're hanging out tonight so we'll talk then

Micholas: you better

**_6:28 pm_ **

**BILL <<<<<STAN**

*****STAN has unblocked BILL*****

Bill: Georgie said if I ever push you away again, he’s disowning me

Stan: GAH! I love Georgie

Bill: you all do

Stan: no comment

Bill: I’ll be over in ten minutes. Georgie wants me to take him to his friends first.

Stan: Okay. I’ll be waiting.

**_6:30 pm_ **

**RICH <<<<<EDS**

Eds: CHECK YOUR SCHOOL BAG!!

Rich: IS THAT A RUBBER DUCK??? HE’S ADORABLE I LOVE HIM

Eds: He needs a name

Rich: Hmmm

**_6:31 pm_ **

**Let's GET THIS BREAD**

trashetti: I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION

billiam: No, you should not stick your tongue in the faucet.

Stan: no you should not grow a mullet

beevie: yes you should get rid of all of your hideous Hawaiian shirts

trashetti: first of all, fuck all of you

trashetti: secondly, I just wanted to know what I should name my rubber duck

MEDDIE: I HAVE A NAME ALREADY RICH

michelle: Eddie chill.

beevie: Richie, name it big boi

benny: do not name it big boi.

billiam: Eddie why’re you so hyped up?

MEDDIE: I bought the damn thing

Stan: You bought Richie a rubber duck? 

MEDDIE: yes

billiam: Why?

MEDDIE: He likes them. 

trashetti: this is true

benny: doesn’t he collect them?

beevie: yes?

trashetti: yes

michelle: Where'd you find it?

beevie: the corner store?

MEDDIE: yeah, when I was with my mom down by my aunts, I don't like that aunt cause she's homophobic and I know Richie likes rubber ducks so I gave it to him

trashetti: how come your mom didn't give it to me herself when she

MEDDIE: BEEP BEEP RICHIE

Stan: You’re fucking disgusting

billiam: ain’t that the truth

Stan: Bill…

billiam: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Stan: ಠ_ಠ

michelle: Stan, I love you, but that’s terrifying

benny: wtf stan

billiam: Why do we put up with you again?

Stan: Because you love me?

beevie: I guess

Stan: YOU FUCKER

beevie: [[ whatthefuckgif ](https://giphy.com/gifs/job-scores-entry-oKQHP89vJTUnm)]

michelle: [[ pretendstobeshocked ](https://tenor.com/view/gtlive-stephanie-patrick-pretends_to_be_shocked-pretends-gif-11012591)]

benny: mike, be nice

beevie: MIKE I'M WHEEZING

MEDDIE: noice

trashetti: WHAT SHOULD I NAME MY DUCK

**_6:33 pm_ **

**MIKE <<<<BEN**

Mike: YOU’RE FREE TO COME OVER, GRANDPAPPY DOESN’T MIND

Ben: OKAY 

Mike: <3

Ben: <3

**_6:36 pm_ **

**LET'S GET THIS BREAD**

benny: eddie if I showed up to your house with this what would you do? [[facebank](https://www.japantrendshop.com/facebank-from-banpresto-p-219.html)] 

michelle: surprise?

trashetti: ben wtf

MEDDIE: KICK YOU OUT

michelle: DO IT 

benny: SQUARE UP

michelle: if any of you try to fight him I will personally make your life hell

Stan: You already do.

billiam: Stan!

michelle: STAN I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

Stan: YOU THOUGHT WRONG

beevie: WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING AND ALL SO DRAMATIC

MEDDIE: WE’RE ALL GAY-ISH

beevie: this is true

trashetti: this literally started because I needed to name my fucking rubber duck and what’s the one thing we haven’t done?

MEDDIE: NAME YOUR FUCKING DUCK! 

Stan: I THINK YOU SHOULD NAME IT STEVE

billiam: Get another and you could name it bucky

*****BILLIAM has changed his name to BILL*****

trashetti: I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK BILLY

bill: Thanks, I try

bill: Also Stan, why are you taking so long?

Stan: OH SHIT, THAT’S YOUR CAR

bill: yeah dipshit, get out here

michelle: ah young love

bill: choke

Stan: shut the fuck up mike

benny: Say that again. Say it to my face

Stan: NO

****BENNY has removed STAN from the chat****

bill: BEN

****BENNY has removed BILL from the chat****

michelle: BEN I’m fucknig wheezing

beevie: fucknig

MEDDIE: fucknig

trashetti: fucknig

benny: I’m a queen, what cna I say?

MEDDIE: WHY CAN NONE OF YOU TYPE

trashetti: we’re all gay, actually I’m not but you get my point

MEDDIE: *GASP* A STRAIGHT

trashetti: No dumbass, I’m bi you fool

michelle: i’m pan

MEDDIE: I’m a walking rainbow flag

**_6:42 pm_ **

**BEV <<<EDDIE**

Bev: Eddie’s being gay on main again

Eddie: AHAHAH OOPS

Bev: are you okay? you’re never this… way

Eddie: fucking peachy, why?

Bev: eddie, you're acting like you're on drugs or something

Eddie: sometimes I think richie likes me and sometimes i can't tell if it's a joke or not

Bev: ASK THE BOY OUT DAMN IT

Eddie: NO

Bev: WHY

Eddie: HE COULD HEAR ME?

Bev: THAT'S THE DUMBEST THING EVER

Eddie: MOM'S CALLING GOT TO GO

Bev: FUCK YOU KASPBRAK

**_6:46 pm_ **

**OUR DUMB GAY FRIENDS  
**

Bev: eddie thinks richie likes him but isn't sure

Ben: i thought we were done with this chat

Mike: our friends are still dumb and gay

Ben: true

Mike: When will they learn

Bev: thank god I'm a lesbian

**_6:50 pm_ **

**LET'S GET THIS BREAD**

****MEDDIE has added STAN and BILL to the chat****

Stan: Thank you, Eddie

bill: True friend right there

MEDDIE: WHAT TIME ARE YOU ALL COMING OVER?

michelle: idk around 7:15? Ben too

MEDDIE: everyone else?

trashetti: in like five minutes

Stan: Of course you are.

bill: Stan, leave them alone. I'll be there at like 7:00

Stan: Me too. 

beevie: around 7:15?

beevie: Mike, you’re typing for him now? ;)

michelle: he fell asleep and I feel bad if I wake him

MEDDIE: aw mike that’s so cute

trashetti: too bad Eddie just kicks me off the fucking bed

MEDDIE: you were singing in my ear, you know I hate that

trashetti: fair enough

beevie: oh?

MEDDIE: we're not dating

beevie: okay, gays, settle down

trashetti: y'all i'm about to throw hands

beevie: y'all

MEDDIE: y'all

Stan: y'all

bill: y'all

michelle: y'all

trashetti: fuck all of you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beevie: good morning motherfuckers
> 
> trashetti: bev, it's two in the fucking morning

**_2:00 am_ **

**LET’S GET THIS BREAD**

beevie: good morning motherfuckers

trashetti: bev, it’s two in the fucking morning

beevie: i know, I couldn’t sleep and Alex won’t answer me

MEDDIE: RICHIE STOP MOVING

trashetti: she’s also probably asleep

beevie: she’s not, we were talking. Why are you two up?

trashetti: I've got a shit sleep schedule, apparently so does Alex

beevie: I guess 

MEDDIE: she probably fell asleep

beevie: maybe. Eddie, I went out and bought breakfast food if you want to help me make it

MEDDIE: Richie, you can just watch 

trashetti: no fair

MEDDIE: you burn everything

beevie: sorry rich

trashetti: it’s all gucci in the hucci, my darling

michelle: I’M SORRY BUT WHAT THE FUCK

benny: what is a hucci

trashetti: eds can explain

MEDDIE: NOT MY NAME

beevie: where’d you two come from

benny: your texting woke me up

michelle: My grandpa needed help with a goat that broke out and so I went home to help catch it

MEDDIE: MIKE! CAN I COME OVER THIS WEEKEND AND SEE YOUR GOATS??

michelle: yes, only cause my grandpappy likes you so much

benny: it really do be ya own sometimes

michelle: shut your fuck, you’re his favorite

benny: really?

michelle: yeah

trashetti: cute

michelle: you're sappy when you're tired

beevie: aight, in like 15 minutes, eddie?

MEDDIE: sounds good

beevie: good because Alex’s awake so I’m gonna go bother her peace out ya’ll

MEDDIE: Bye

Stan: Good riddance

beevie: of course now you enter

Stan: You know I should have learned to turn my ringer off before bed

bill: same

beevie: you two didn’t learn that the first time Richie texted us?

bill: don’t you have a girl to text?

beevie: shut up

bill: NO

Stan: SQUARE UP BEEVERLY

beevie: i literally have ptsd from that fucking nickname

Stan: me too tbh

MEDDIE: Stan! you dropped your capitals

trashetti: EDDIE YOU PICKED UP HIS PUNCTUATION

MEDDIE: SHIT

trashetti: it’s okay i love you regardless

MEDDIE: IT’S TOO EARLY FOR THIS

trashetti: never too early

michelle: What time did you guys go to sleep, eddie seems cranky

MEDDIE: two hours ago

benny: that’s an L

bill: sounds like a you problem... I'm going back to sleep. Unless you guys need help with the food?

beevie: no, we're good

Stan: I’m hopping out too

michelle: Eddie, can I come back?

MEDDIE: OH YEAH, PLEASE DO

michelle: okay, will do

beevie: ALEX’S TEXTING AGAIN NOW BYE

**_2:10 am_ **

**BEV <<<RICHIE**

Bev: "it's okay _I_ love you regardless."

Richie: HHHHH SHUT UP

Bev: just tell him already

Richie: no, not going to happen

Bev: please

Richie: no

Bev: what if I just lock you two in a closet

Richie: I already came out of there once, don't make me do it again

Bev: fine

**_2:30 am_ **

**MIKE <<<BEN**

Mike: are you still up

Ben: yeah, I just couldn’t go back to sleep

Mike: before I come back over, do you want to sneak out and watch the sunrise?

Ben: think Eddie will mind?

Mike: Nah, I don't think so

Ben: OKAY THEN I’M COMING I LOVE SUNRISES AND SUNSETS

Mike: I know.

Ben: [[ **Iloveyou** ](https://weheartit.com/entry/266870880) **]**

Mike: I love you too

Ben: for a minute I thought you would solo me

Mike: ME? NEVER

Ben: FUCK YOU

Mike: Maybe later

Ben: *GASP*

**_2:45 am_ **

**LET’S GET THIS BREAD**

benny: Richie you’ve corrupted mike

trashetti: what did I do this time

benny: everything

****MICHELLE has changed their name to BETRAYER****

betrayer: I’ve done nothing wrong

MEDDIE: your name says otherwise

betrayer: whatever could you mean

Stan: mike what the fuck did you do

ben: he almost solo’d me and then I said “fuck you” and he goes “Maybe later”

trashetti: mike, high five

betrayer: no

MEDDIE: I Hate This Fucking Family

Stan: same

bill: thirded

beevie: fourthded

trashetti: Eddie, if you hated me then why are you laying on me rn

MEDDIE: SHUT

bill: EXPOSED

Stan: Bill...

MEDDIE: CALL HIM OUT STAN

Stan: I just did

trashetti: HA

Stan: _*sigh*_

trashetti: I'LL SEE YOU FUCKERS AT SCHOOL MONDAY

**_6:50 am_ **

**MIKE <<<BEN**

Mike: Ben, you’re not actually mad at me about Saturday are you?

Ben: No, not at all I was just being dramatic

Mike: okay good. I’ll see you at lunch ya goof

**_9:18 am_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: Hey, are you okay?

Eds: Fine, why?

Rich: You love English, it’s literally one of the only classes you like and you’re not paying attention

Eds: since when did you become such a profiler huh

Rich: call it what you will but somethings up, Eddie

Eds: nothing is up, I’m fine Richie

Rich: come on, I'm your best friend, you can tell me

Eds: no, Richie, I’m okay.

Rich: Eddie I can help with whatever it is, or at least I can try

Eds: I know, rich, but I'm telling you, I'm fine

Rich: Eddie...

Eds: alright, fine. My mom's put me on lockdown again

Rich: What? why? is there anything I can do for you?

Eds: She didn't give me a reason. It might have to do with you running across our lawn, but i'm not sure. Just be there for me. As best you can

Rich: Done and done

Eds: thank you

Rich: I love you, Eddie, you know that

Eds: yeah, I do. I love you too I guess

Rich: YOU GUESS YOU FUCKER

Eds: lol

**_10:30 am_ **

**MIKE <<<<RICHIE**

Mike: is everything okay with Eddie?

Richie: he’s fine, his mom put him on lockdown again but won't tell him why

Mike: oh okay. Well, let him know that we’re all here for him

Richie: you got it, boss

**_12:14 pm_ **

**LET’S GET THIS BREAD**

beevie: GUYS G**** JUST SPILT SOUP DOWN THE FRONT OF HER

bill: and we needed to know why?

beevie: because it was funny and I laughed so you needed to know

benny: she really did laugh, like she was red in the face

trashetti: it sucks that we don’t have lunch with you guys

MEDDIE: yeah

betrayer: it really wasn’t that funny, Bev's reaction was funnier than the event

****BETRAYER has changed their name to MICHELLE****

benny: yeah tbh

Stan: Still, lunch would be more fun with you guys

bill: yeah, it sucks being the third wheel

trashetti: would you rather sit alone, billiam?

MEDDIE: we aren’t dating

bill: yeah, right. Yesterday I had to watch you and Richie fight over the plastic toy you found in your cereal box that morning and it ended up with you holding hands

michelle: and they claim they're not dating

trashetti: we're not

beevie: mike and ben are at least respectful

Stan: True.

trashetti: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

MEDDIE: fuck all of you

trashetti: BEV DOES ALEX GO TO OUR SCHOOL??

beevie: I haven’t seen her before so idk

bill: she’s in my English class

beevie: holy shit

bill: she’s in our lunch though, not yours, she sits with semi-popular kids

beevie: I have to warn her that once she’s a loser, she’s never going back

MEDDIE: ain’t that the truth


	9. Chapter 9

**_3:20 pm_ **

**LET’S GET THIS BREAD**

beevie: [aaaa.jpg] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Stan: Why is it always screaming with you children?

benny: whatever do you mean, staniel?

Stan: ^^^

beevie: I WON’T APOLOGIZE, I’M REALLY FUCKING HAPPY, DID YOU READ THOSE SCREENSHOTS, STAN? DID YOU?

bill: who gave this bitch a Capri sun and told her it was alcohol?

MEDDIE: Bev why’re you screaming

beevie: ^^^^^ look at my screenshots, then we’ll talk

trashetti: She’s sure?

beevie: I already asked her, multiple times, she says she’s sure and thanks Richie for being the only one to actually read the things I send you, smh

bill: shut the fuck up

michelle: why does she want to meet us? All we’ll do is ruin whatever reputation she's got

beevie: I told her that but Alex is a fucking badass and doesn’t care

MEDDIE: BEV YOU’RE SO FUCKING WHIPPED AND YOU’RE NOT EVEN DATING

beevie: I KNOW I’M TURNING INTO RICHIE

trashetti: hold up now

MEDDIE: WE'RE NOT DATING

beevie: WOW SOMEBODY FUCKED UP HUH?

MEDDIE: heh, you’re my bitch now

bill: Eddie is that you?

Stan: WHO’S HOLDING YOU, HOSTAGE?

MEDDIE: no one

benny: I got shot in the leg and I don’t get any cookies

MEDDIE: We’re sitting with a guy who knows that there are 800 kernels of corn on the average cob…

benny: arranged in 16 separate rows

MEDDIE: and you’re calling me weird?

michelle: did you two have another criminal minds marathon?

MEDDIE: SPENCER REID DESERVES BETTER

benny: EMILY AND JJ ARE LESBIANS WHO DESERVE BETTER

MEDDIE: SHEMAR MOORE COULD RUN ME OVER WITH A TRUCK AND I’D THANK HIM

trashetti: eds, why?

MEDDIE: not my name

Stan: Shemar Moore is really hot, though

bill: who is he and where does he live?

beevie: that's gay bill

MEDDIE: I WILL DESTROY YOU

benny: IF YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON THAT PERFECT MAN'S BODY...

beevie: Shemar Moore kind of looks like he could be mike’s dad

michelle: BEV IM WHEEZING

beevie: HE DOES!

michelle: NO HE DOESN’T 

Stan: Ben, is that why you like him so much?

benny: I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY

trashetti: mood

MEDDIE: same

MEDDIE: ALSO MY MOM PUT ME ON LOCKDOWN AGAIN

bill: Eddie, what?

MEDDIE: I WISH I COULD TELL YOU

Stan: Eddie…

MEDDIE: no really, I have no idea why

michelle: we’re all so dramatic

trashetti: go us

beevie: Eddie what'd you do?

MEDDIE: I ACTUALLY DON'T KNOW

Stan: wtf

MEDDIE: I'M CONFUSED

beevie: that's so sus

bill: Bev, I want to meet Alex, let’s just do another movie night at my place on Saturday, Alex can pick the movie

beevie: i’ll ask her

trashetti: BILLY YOU’RE A FUCKING GENIUS

bill: Thanks I guess.

Stan: BOO YOU WHORE

trashetti: why is everybody talking in references today

michelle: DOTH MOTHER KNOW YOU WEARETH HER DRAPES?

trashetti: that one was just random

benny: OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU

michelle: I’m pretty awesome, I know

Stan: Calm down, Tony Stark

trashetti: stan, what have you done

Stan: What?

bill: You clearly don’t remember how Eddie feels about Tony Stark, do you?

MEDDIE: TONY STARK IS MY CHILD AND HE IS JUST A MISUNDERSTOOD, LONELY MAN WHO LOST HIS OWN CHILD AND LOST ANOTHER CHILD IN SPACE. I WILL FIGHT YOU IF YOU SAY OTHERWISE

Stan: Eddie, he was so egotistical

MEDDIE: STAN, HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! TONY STARK GREW FROM AN EGOTISTICAL MAN INTO ONE WHO KNEW WHEN HE WAS WRONG AND WHEN TO ADMIT IT! HE LOVES PEPPER POTS MORE THAN ANYTHING AND WOULD TOTALLY BE A FATHER TO PETER IF IT WOULDN’T LOOK SO STRANGE TO ANYONE ELSE, ESPECIALLY AUNT MAY. PLUS HE WAS TOTALLY A FATHER TO HARLEY. HE LOVES RHODEY WITH EVERY INCH OF HIS BEING AND WOULD DIE TO SAVE THE ENTIRE FUCKING UNIVERSE. IF TONY STARK DIES I WILL PERSONALLY SUE THE RUSSO BROTHERS

Stan: Damn, I didn’t know you felt that way

trashetti: spaghetti man over there relates to Tony's childhood and also really loved Harley

MEDDIE: DAMN RIGHT I DO

beevie: Aw, Eddie, that’s so cute

MEDDIE: Ask Alex her opinion, if she agrees with me then you can have her

beevie: she agrees with you

michelle: I WANT TO MEET HER

benny: ME TOO

bill: DID SHE SAY YES?

beevie: Richie if you mess this up for me I swear to god

trashetti: you’ll what?

Beevie: kill you

MEDDIE: YOU’LL WHAT?

trashetti: DO IT YOU WON’T

beevie: BET MEET ME IN THE PARKING LOT AT 6 PM ON THE DOT

trashetti: IM DOWN

MEDDIE: RICHIE

trashetti: IM PREGNANT

michelle: Richie what the fuck

trashetti: I panicked

benny: DID SHE SAY YES

bill: BEV???

beevie: yes she did calm down

MEDDIE: RICHIE YOU'RE A MAN

Stan: I wouldn't call him a man... 

MEDDIE: STAN! ADHJFALKJDF 

trashetti: EXCUSE YOU STANIEL I AM A MAN

beevie: no you aren’t but that’s okay

MEDDIE: WE LOVE YOU ANYWAY

Stan: Ew, gross

michelle: stan you love Richie, stop denying it

Stan: MIKE I SWEAR TO GOD

beevie: IS THIS EXPOSING HOURS BC IM DOWN

bill: BEV DO NOT

benny: I don’t know what’s going on

MEDDIE: me neither

trashetti: EDDIE OPEN YOUR GODDAMN WINDOW

trashetti: oops I fucked up

Stan: I can see him, guys, he looks stupid

bill: STAN STOP BULLYING OUR FRIENDS

Stan: IM SORRY

trashetti: thanks billy

michelle: Stan are you okay?

Stan: HHHHHHHHHHH

benny: I don’t think so

**_3:37 pm_ **

**BILL <<<<STAN**

Bill: Stan, what’s going on?

Stan: I’m not trying to hurt anyone

Bill: I know. Do you want to talk about it or be distracted from it?

Stan: distracted I guess? 

Bill: Is it your family? Is your dad pushing religion at you again?

Stan: No, it’s not like that. My mom and dad noticed I’ve been spending a lot of time with you, alone, and they started to ask questions.

Bill: What have you told them?

Stan: Nothing much, just that you and I are good friends and enjoy each other’s company. 

Bill: I know you told them that you’re gay. They’re not weird about it or anything, right? My parents will gladly take you in if they are. I came out to them on my tenth birthday, do you remember? Actually, Georgie did it for me.

Stan: I remember. You were talking to me about it and he overheard and asked your mom what that meant.

Bill: God, I wanted to kill him.

Stan: IF YOU HURT GEORGIE WE'RE NO LONGER SPEAKING

Bill: I won’t, I promise.

Stan: Okay, good.

Bill: But what are you going to do about your parents?

Stan: I don’t know. They don’t care that I’m gay, they just don’t want me to get hurt.

Bill: in the meantime, I'm coming over

Stan: Thank you

Bill: of course, Stan. 

**_4:42 pm_ **

**LET’S GET THIS BREAD**

Stan: Eddie, how are you getting out of lockdown?

MEDDIE: I don't fucking know

Stan: that's not fun

MEDDIE: no it's not, but I'll figure something out

Stan: I can try and sneak you out if you want

MEDDIE: thanks stan but it's cool

bill: why're you sneaking him out?

michelle: bill...

beevie: there must be something in the water

benny: Sippin' gin and juice

michelle: Laying underneath the palm trees

beevie: The boys break their necks

benny: Try'na to creep a little sneak peek at us

MEDDIE: You could travel the world but nothing comes close to the golden coast

trashetti: Once you party with us you'll be falling in love ooh oh ooh oh-oh ooh

bill: California girls, we're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle.

michelle: Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Stan: I hate this fucking family

benny: sorry

beevie: IT’S REAL LOVING BEN HANSCOM HOURS

michelle: EVERY HOUR IS LOVING BEN HANSCOM HOUR

benny: guys that’s so sweet

Stan: I’m sorry I’ve been snapping at everyone. I’m just stressed

trashetti: EDDIE OPEN YOUR WINDOW AGAIN

MEDDIE: WHY ARE YOU AT MY WINDOW

trashetti: SO YOU'RE NOT LONELY YOU DIPSHIT

beevie: and?

trashetti: because I was lonely?

michelle: young love

beevie: MIKE askasjdhfksh

michelle: what?

bill: but they're 'not dating'

beevie: HOLY SHIT

Stan: What? Please tell us

beevie: adhfasdhfalhdf

benny: that is such an ugly key smash

beevie: stfu

michelle: what happened????

MEDDIE: YOU’RE NOT DYING ARE YOU

trashetti: eds, calm down

MEDDIE: not my name

beevie: ALEX ASKED ME OUT FINALLY

bill: CONGRATS YOU’RE OFFICIALLY A LESBIAN NOW

trashetti: I thought you were American

beevie: BILL I WAS ALWAYS LESBIAN, JUST NEVER FUNCTIONAL

Stan: That is true

beevie: ashalhsdflhad STAN

Stan: What? I speak the truth

michelle: he has a point, Bev

beevie: whatever, I’m happy

benny: she’s one step closer to being a loser

MEDDIE: she’s probably strange like the rest of us

trashetti: not my level strange though

beevie: on a scale of stan to Richie, I’d say she’s a mike

michelle: what is this scale

benny: I hate this

MEDDIE: me too, Ben, me too

Stan: I’m not exactly normal

bill: No, you’re just the most normal

trashetti: I thanks yee

MEDDIE: do you remember that time that Georgie only spoke by screaming REEEEE really loud?

bill: I remember. I avoided talking to him for an entire month. That was hard

benny: that’s what she said

michelle: RICHIE I BLAME YOU FOR THIS

trashetti: what the fuck did I do

michelle: I DON’T KNOW

MEDDIE: SQUARE UP BITCH

beevie: CAN YOU GAYS CALM DOWN

Stan: I don’t think they can

bill: They can’t

**_1:34 am_ **

**RICHIE <<<BEV**

Richie: I know I shouldn't do it, but I'm going to send it to him.

Bev: you are?

Richie: yeah

Bev: good luck, you're gonna need it

**_1:42 am_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: I know you’re sleeping, but I want you to wake up to something nice because you’ve been so sweet to me lately and because I love you

Rich: I made you a playlist, [[I'm sorry](https://open.spotify.com/user/tdog1275/playlist/29pfpWAtSoudwwgyq5s8BF?si=MxVIWUOBRPu6z26rnnQbyA)]

**_6:13 am_ **

**LET’S GET THIS BREAD**

MEDDIE: Richie you fucker it’s not even eight am and I’m crying

beevie: what’d he do?

MEDDIE: I'm gonna buy him all the rubber ducks in the world

benny: what he’d do?

Stan: he won’t tell until Richie wakes up so he can embarrass him and thank him at the same time

MEDDIE: thank you, stan, you get me

Stan: Unfortunately

bill: How are you all so awake?

beevie: how are you typing so properly

bill: touche

michelle: you guys are functioning so well considering ben texted us at 1 in the morning 

trashetti: idk man

benny: this is abuse

MEDDIE: ben texted at 1 in the morning? 

michelle: WOW SOMEBODY FUCKED UP HUH

trashetti: Eddie, I sweat to god

beevie: sweat

bill: sweat

Stan: sweat

trashetti: I hate all of you

MEDDIE: HE

trashetti: eds

MEDDIE: MADE

trashetti: i'm warning you

MEDDIE: ME A PLAYLIST

trashetti: EDDIE

MEDDIE: I'M A HAPPY BOY

trashetti: EDDIE

beevie: sucks to suck I already knew

MEDDIE: you knew?

beevie: who do you think helped him make it?

Stan: Hmmm, do I want to know what's on it so badly that I hack Richie's computer?

trashetti: no, no you don't

Stan: what'cha hiding there, Richie?

bill: Why do you know how to do that?

Stan: No reason

michelle: that’s so sus stan

benny: seriously

Stan: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

bill: Should we be worried?

Stan: No

beevie: that makes me concerned

MEDDIE: Stan what are you doing that you know how to hack

Stan: you don’t need to know

trashetti: He took a computer class and then went to computer camp for a week last summer

Stan: Wow, he blew my cover

trashetti: yup

michelle: he’s just salty Eddie exposed him

trashetti: I GUESS

MEDDIE: I'm sorry, I really enjoyed it

trashetti: you don’t have to apologize 

Stan: is something going on?

trashetti: no

  
  
**_6:20 am_ **

**RICH <<<<EDS**

Eds: you’d tell me if something’s going on right?

Rich: yeah, of course, eds, I’m fine, it’s just my parents again

Eds: they’re not beating you again are they?

Rich: no I mostly just stay out of their way and they don’t notice me

Eds: so what’s up with them

Rich: they’re just yelling so much and it makes me scared that one day my dad’s gonna explode or my mom and they’ll kill each other

Eds: well, I’m here for you, as are the other losers. 

Rich: thanks Eddie. 

Eds: also, we got to talk about what's on that playlist

Rich: mmmm no we don't bye

Eds: Richie!

**_6:21 am_ **

**RICHIE <<<BEV **

Richie: I'M A HUGE FUCKING COWARD

Bev: Woah, what happened

Richie: EDDIE SAID WE NEEDED TO TALK ABOUT THE PLAYLIST AND I WENT, "MMM NO WE DON'T BYE."

Bev: you are a human disaster

Richie: I KNOW

Bev: so?

Richie: I DON'T KNOW

Bev: do I have to fix this for you or can you man up and fix it yourself??

Richie: I'M GONNA FIX IT JUST LET ME SCREAM FIRST

Bev: fine

Richie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**_6:24 am_ **

**LET’S GET THIS BREAD**

beevie: the day hasn't even started yet and I need it to be over

bill: EDDIE, RICHIE... whispering isn’t nice

Stan: Bill, they could be talking about something important

trashetti: ya’ll need to chill

benny: we’re all gay, we don't chill

michelle: well not all of us

benny: you know what I mean

MEDDIE: amen to that

trashetti: fair point

bill: sorry

MEDDIE: we’re good bill, don’t worry. We weren’t whispering about you guys if that’s what you were wondering

beevie: we weren’t

Stan: we weren’t

beevie: drift

MEDDIE: good

  
  
**_6:31 am_ **

**BILLY BOY <<<<RICHARD**

Billy boy: you’ve been quiet

Richard: WhIsPeRiNg IsN’t NiCe

Billy boy: can it asshat, is something going on? 

Richard: nothing's going on, I’m okay

Billy boy: bullshit

Richard: my parents 

Billy boy: they’re not beating you again are they?

Richard: no I mostly just stay out of their way and they don’t notice me

Billy boy: so why are they making you so quiet

Richard: they’re shouting at each other so often, it terrifies me that one day they’re going to explode and they’ll kill each other

Billy boy: wtf rich why didn’t you say anything?

Richard: cause it wasn’t important

Billy boy: hell yeah it’s important.

Richard: it is too early for you to make me cry billiam

Billy boy: come on, rich, we all care about you

Richard: thank you bill, you’re a good friend

Billy boy: I try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF THE RUSSO BROTHERS KILL OFF TONY STARK THEY CAN CATCH MY FUCKING HANDS
> 
> HE IS MY CHILD AND SO IS SPENCER REID
> 
> THANKS FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK


	10. Chapter 10

**_5:45 pm_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Eds: I FORGOT TO TELL YOU EARLIER

Rich: what

Eds: check your backpack

Rich: why

Eds: just do it

Rich: I’m going to do it now

Eds: okay

**_5:48 pm_ **

**STANNY <<<EDDIE**

Stanny: Eddie, did you buy Richie another duck?

Eddie: how did you know about that

Stanny: He told me

Eddie: why?

Stanny: He gets excited about everything you do

Eddie: oh?

Stanny: Oh shit, I've said too much bye

**_5:53 pm_ **

**RICH <<<<EDS**

Rich: EDDIE IT'S SO CUTE

Eds: you like it?

Rich: HELL YEAH I DO

Eds: now you have a steve and courtesy of bill, a bucky

Rich: AAAAAAAAA

Eds: you want to know something?

Rich: sure

Eds: that’s how I feel when I listen to your playlist

Rich: oh shit, gotta go bye

Eds: Richie we have to talk about this

Rich: fine. I’m coming over

Eds: fine

**_5:55 pm_ **

**RICHIE <<<BEV**

Richie: HELP

Bev: what now?

Richie: eddie wants to talk about the playlist

Bev: so?

Richie: so i’m going to his to talk about the playlist

Bev: SO?

Richie: so i’m going to fuck it all up, bev.

Bev: just tell him what you told me

Richie: AAAAAA

Bev: and breathe dipshit, you’ll survive

**_6:00 pm_ **

**_EDS <<<RICH_ **

Eds: actually, my mom’s been acting really strange so I think you should stay at yours and text it to me? If you can

Rich: oh okay, yeah I guess. It’s just easier to say all this in person, but it’s cool.

Eds: I can wait until tomorrow at school, we’ll skip a period?

Rich: no, I’ve got to put my big boy pants on

Eds: alrighty, go for it.

Rich: Okay, so most of the songs on the playlist remind me of you

Eds: yeah that part I figured out, but some of them are really... interesting

Rich: I know

Eds: I mean, where'd you find half of these songs? They're all so pretty. 

Rich: thanks I guess

Eds: the majority of them are love songs soooo

Rich: Alright, listen. When I was freaking out to Bev just moments ago, she told me to tell you what I told her, which I have to say was a lot. 

Eds: okay?

Rich: It might be easier to call you?

Eds: mm okay I guess

*****RICH is calling EDS*****

_"Richie?" Eddie asked, answering after the second ring._

_"Yeah. How are ya, spaghetti?"_

_"A little worried, not gonna lie."_

_"Worried? No need to be."_

_"If you say so."_

_"I do. Now, let me tell you my story."_

_"Alright."_

_"One day, this was a few months after we met Bev and invited her to join the losers club."_

_"Sure, I remember that day."_

_"Uh-huh. So, we're chilling, me and her, when she asks me if I'm gay. And I just about have a heart attack. I'm like, me gay? No, not at all. She told me that I looked at you all the fucking time and constantly talked about you that she thought we were dating. I laughed and said, eds? No, he's my best friend. She told me that it sounded like I wanted to be more."  
_

_"Okay. That doesn't explain the playlist."_

_"Slow your horses, eds, i'm getting there."_

_"Not my name."_

_"Yeah, I know. Anyway, we're now starting high school and she knows about my massive fucking crush on you. She keeps teasing me about it constantly. I can't take it anymore and ask her what to do because it's driving me crazy. She told me a story about her cousin, how he confessed to his girlfriend through a playlist and I thought it was fucking genius."_

_"So?"_

_"So, that day, Bev and I went back to my house and got to work. First, I started with the bands I knew you liked and the songs. Specifically focused on love songs. I knew you liked Troye Sivan because his music was good and he's gay, so I added him first. That's for him."_

_"Of course."_

_"Most of them I found while surfing, but some specific ones are ones I like. For example, I really like Somone to you by the BANNERS. I like their music. Of course, I added the Bleachers cause you like them and I specifically chose let's get married because it reflected my feelings towards you."_

_"Your feelings."_

_"Yes. I don't know if you noticed, but if you went to the very last song, it's called And I love Him. And I do. Bev helped me create the playlist and then I never worked up the courage to send it to you. I would get so close and then I would chicken out. At one point, I almost made Bev send it for me but then had a panic attack and couldn't send it."_

_"You're an idiot."_

_"I know."_

_"If you had sent it sooner, you would have known that I like you too." Eddie bit his lip awaiting Richie's response._

_Richie was actually speechless._ _"You do?"_

_"Yes, you big idiot. I do. Now, do you want to do something about it?"_

_"Eddie, will you go out with me?"_

_"Yes. I will."_

_"Great."_

_"There are some other things we need to talk about, but they can wait."_

_"Wait, no, what else did I fuck up?"_

_"Nothing, I promise. They're cute slipups."_

_"Yeah, I did that a lot didn't I?"_

_"Yeah. I would freak out and send a message to Bill and he would make sure I didn't pass out."_

_"Oh, that was never my intentions."_

_"I know. Goodnight Richie."_

_"Goodnight, Eds."_

_"Still not my name."_

_"Piss off."_

*****RICH has ended the call*****

**_6:20 pm_ **

**RICHIE <<<BEV**

Richie: I did it, and he doesn't hate me

Bev: so are you two going out?

Richie: no comment

Bev: RICHIE I DESERVE TO KNOW

Richie: I asked him out and he said yes but we haven't done anything

Bev: good boy

Richie: please don't tell anyone yet

Bev: I won't

Richie: thank you

**_6:25 pm_ **

**LET’S GET THIS BREAD**

trashetti: guys, Eddie bought me another rubber duck to go with Steve

Stan: Is it named Bucky?

trashetti: it is

Stan: Good

bill: If we buy you enough you can have all of the og avengers

MEDDIE: I WILL BUY YOU SO MANY FUCKING RUBBER DUCKS

trashetti: EDDIE YOU WILL HAVE NO MONEY LEFT

MEDDIE: I DON'T CARE

bill: Eddie, that’s so many ducks

MEDDIE: I DON’T CARE

bill: GAY

beevie: did Eddie have alcohol?

michelle: not that I know of

benny: idk

bill: I don’t know either

Stan: I know Richie doesn't know and neither do I

MEDDIE: IM NOT DRUNK JUST HAPPY

beevie: oh?

MEDDIE: YEAH

trashetti: YEAH?

MEDDIE: YEAH

beevie: care to share? 

Stan: That rhymes

bill: we know, stan

trashetti: THAT RHYMES

michelle: WE BEEN KNEW

benny: why are you shouting

MEDDIE: we're all gay

benny: well...

beevie: you know what he meant

MEDDIE: EVERYBODY ELSE IS CANCELLED BEV IS V.I.P

bill: rude

Stan: RUDE

trashetti: I'M HURT

michelle: EDDIE

benny: WHY

beevie: you got it, dude

michelle: IT IS MY TIME TO SHINE

bill: ???

michelle: my username is Michelle, duh

Stan: So rude

michelle: this is why we’re friends stan

Stan: No other reasons? Just that one?

michelle: yes

bill: YOU’RE ABOUT TO CATCH THESE FUCKING HANDS

michelle: choke

bill: ok

Stan: SQUARE UP BINCH

benny: more important question, are we sure nobody spiked the water supply?

beevie: at this point, I’m not sure anymore

michelle: smae here

benny: smae

beevie: smae

trashetti: smae

MEDDIE: smae

bill: smae

Stan: smae

michelle: fuck all of you

benny: maybe later ;)

beevie: *GASP*

MEDDIE: *GASP*

beevie: drift

MEDDIE: drift

trashetti: BEV STOLE HIM FROM ME

beevie: no thanks, you can have him

MEDDIE: RUDE 

trashetti: thanks, I'll take him

MEDDIE: I AM NOT AN OBJECT YOU CANNOT TRADE ME

trashetti: YOU DIDN'T OBJECT TO ME TAKING YOU

MEDDIE: WE'RE NOT DATING

Stan: I think we all need to go to sleep

bill: mmmm that sounds nice

michelle: sleep? I don't know her

benny: mood

Stan: Of course, what kind of monster do you take me for? 

trashetti: one named stan

Stan: FUCK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU WANT TO GO CHECK OUT MY PLAYLIST, THE ONE MENTIONED A SHIT TON OF TIMES, HERE'S THE LINK:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/tdog1275/playlist/29pfpWAtSoudwwgyq5s8BF?si=HSGFwlCERm-1M4p6ywRoqA 
> 
> THAT'S ALL


	11. Chapter 11

**_1:29 am_ **

**EDDIE PROTECTION SQUAD**

Ben: Hey, did Eddie seem kind of off to you guys yesterday?

Stan: Yeah, kind of. But why are you texting about it at 1:30 in the morning?

Mike: both of you shut up

Richie: he did

Bev: dragged

Ben: I don't know i was just worried i guess

Bill: it's fine ben, but everyone go back to sleep. we have school in five-ish hours

Richie: yes ma'am

Bill: NO

Stan: I TOLD YOU

Bev: told him what

Richie: what'd I do?

Mike: ahfakhdjkahd

Ben: that is an ugly key smash

Mike: that key smash is our child how dare you call it ugly

Ben: ew

Richie: WHAT DID I DO

Bill: Stan tried to convince me that you call me ma'am a lot and I said 'no he doesn't.'

Stan: PROOF

_**7:15 am** _

**LET’S GET THIS BREAD**

beevie: so, can we all hang out this week bc Alex needs to meet you, her words not mine

bill: Why does she want to meet us so bad

MEDDIE: we’re not that great

trashetti: eds, i’m amazing what are you talking about

Stan: well your mood did a 180

bill: Stan, we love you but shut the fuck up

Stan: you got it chief

bill: WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS STAN

Stan: whatever do you mean billiam

michelle: stan’s been kidnapped

Stan: i am just very happy

benny: so happy you’ve dropped your grammar and punctuation?

Stan: yes

bill: That’s wonderful?

Stan: tis' wonderful billy, it is

bill: cool

Stan: personally I can't wait to get home soooo

bill: you've got a few more periods before you can do that

Stan: yeah I know

trashetti: idk what it is but if you’re not grammar police anymore then I don’t give a shit

beevie: same

MEDDIE: why is kidnapping the first thing you think of

michelle: it was either that or aliens

benny: aliens, definitely aliens

bill: do not get ben started on aliens

Stan: oh god please don’t

michelle: what’s wrong with him and aliens?

trashetti: I think this was before we met you

benny: I had a thing for aliens, like anything involving them and I was all over it

beevie: I don’t remember this

benny: it was right before we met you too, by then I was growing out of it

beevie: oh

_**7:24 am** _

**BILL <<<STAN**

Bill: so what’s got your knickers in a twist

Stan: I can't be in a good mood?

Bill: you can but this is like going to Disney world happy

Stan: well, I finally officially came out to my parents. Like I kind of told them when we were fighting but now I actually told them

Bill: YOU DID?

Stan: yeah and they were really supportive

Bill: THAT'S SO GREAT

Stan: I KNOW

Bill: so do they not believe the 'good friends' thing anymore?

Stan: we aren't good friends?

Bill: stan, something's been going on between us for a long ass time

Stan: yeah but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, I was glad just being your friend

Bill: what are you doing later?

Stan: I don't know

Bill: find out if you're free and let me know

Stan: ok

Bill: STAN

Stan: that's my name, don't wear it out

Bill: WILL YOU JUST LET ME KNOW

Stan: yes, i will let you know mother

Bill: ouch

Stan: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_**7:30 am** _

**LET’S GET THIS BREAD**

bill: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

MEDDIE: are you good dude?

Stan: I don't think so

trashetti: what's up bill?

beevie: why is it always screaming with you guys?

Stan: idk screaming feels natural

bill: AAAAAAAAAAA

michelle: will you just tell us why you're screaming?

bill: I suppose that would help

benny: you think?

beevie: dumbass

bill: hey! my name's not Richie

trashetti: i'm hurt bill, truly

bill: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Stan: is it because of me?

bill: no?

beevie: THAT'S A YES

benny: whoa stan what'd you do?

michelle: how'd you break him?

MEDDIE: did you two finally get your act together

michelle: you're one to fucking talk

Stan: NO

bill: i'm okay now

benny: so are you going to tell us what happened?

MEDDIE: probably not, he's just going to scream

beevie: bill denbrough found dead in Miami

trashetti: SHOTS FIRED

Stan: you all need help

beevie: that is very true

michelle: Ben we can get matching tattoos

benny: tattoos?

michelle: we don’t have to

benny: where'd this come from?

michelle: I want a tattoo

bill: oh?

MEDDIE: cool, my mom would kill me for it

bill: speaking of your mom, are you still on lockdown?

trashetti: no he's not

Stan: Richie, how do you know

MEDDIE: I met Richie for ice cream yesterday

trashetti: yup

beevie: oh?

bill: anyways, all of you plus Alex can come over Saturday

michelle: what for?

bill: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, movies? plus Georgie wants to see all of you

beevie: I'll ask her

_**7:42 am** _

**MIKE <<<BEN**

Mike: We don't have to get them, I just really want one

Ben: I just don't want one very much. If you go, though, I'll go with you to the parlour

Mike: thanks. I love you, you know?

Ben: yeah I know, I love you too

Mike: I have the perfect idea

Ben: what?

Mike: it’s a surprise, are you free this weekend?

Ben: I think so

Mike: Saturday, come over at six and we’ll watch the sunset first

Ben: okay?

Mike: you’ll like it

Ben: if you say so

_**8:00 am** _

**LET'S GET THIS BREAD**

beevie: she says she's free

bill: awesome, you guys can come over for movies and we'll get to meet Alex

MEDDIE: i'm in

trashetti: me too

michelle: me three

benny: me four

beevie: you already know i'm in

Stan: I guess so

bill: great

_**8:28 am** _

**BILL <<<STAN**

Bill: so? Did you find out?

Stan: yeah, I’m free

Bill: perfect.

Stan: should I come over?

Bill: yeah, around 5:15 sound good?

Stan: sounds good to me

Bill: Okay, see you then


	12. Did I mention they're all so gay?

_**4:30 pm** _

**LET’S GET THIS BREAD**

trashetti: is anybody around?

MEDDIE: I am, what’s up?

trashetti: can I come over?

MEDDIE: um sure, window’s open. What’s going on?

trashetti: I don’t want to talk about it

MEDDIE: we can listen to Dodie's new album if you want?

trashetti: yeah, sounds good

MEDDIE: be quiet though, my mom’s sleeping

_**5:35 pm** _

**RICH <<<<<EDS**

Rich: I’m outside

Eds: I already told you the window is unlocked

Rich: okay

_"You want to tell me what's going on?"_

_"Can we play the album first? Her music is soothing." Richie said, climbing into Eddie's room. He shivered but of course, he wasn't wearing a jacket._

_Eddie nodded, "Sure, but know I’m going to get you to talk about it."_

_"Fine."_

_"Okay, playing. Now, what’s up?"_

_"I’m homeless?"_

_Eddie's mouth dropped open, "WHAT?"_

_Richie stared at the floor, avoiding Eddie's eyes, "I’m kidding, that was obviously a joke, haha."_

_"Rich…"_

_"Got you fooled."_

_Eddie grabbed Richie's arm and led him towards the bed. Together they sat._

_"Please don’t lie to me."_

_"My dad saw the pictures of you and me from your house the last movie night we had."_

_"So?"_

_"He asked me why I was sleeping next to you. I told him we were friends and he didn't believe me. Called me a, you know and kicked me out."_

_"Wow, what shitty parents we both have."_

_Richie nodded, laying back on Eddie's bed, "Ain’t that the truth."_

_"So what’re you going to do?"_

_"I don't know, I’ll figure it out."_

_Eddie bit his lip, "You can stay for now, just be careful my mom doesn’t catch you."_

_"You got it, spaghetti."_

_"Not my name. And, you have to tell someone because you can’t live by yourself, I won’t allow it."_

_"Who do I tell?"_

_"The losers? I’m looking out for you as are they. Someone will let you stay."_

_"Thank you, Eddie. I'm lucky I have someone like you."_

_**5:55 pm** _

**ACTUAL DEVIL <<<<<ACTUAL ANGEL**

Actual angel: BILL IM SO FUCKING GAY

Actual devil: I know, but why’re you telling me?

Actual angel: RICHIE MAKES ME CRAZY

Actual devil: here we go again

Actual angel: SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE, IT'S KIND OF IMPORTANT

Actual devil: but I already knew you were gay?

Actual angel: FIRST OFF, SHUT THE FUCK UP, SECONDLY, HE’S JUST REALLY CUTE AND THIRD HE TOLD ME HE GOT KICKED OUT OF HIS HOUSE AND NEEDS A PLACE TO STAY

Actual devil: HE DID WHAT

Actual angel: I KNOW I TOLD HIM HE NEEDED TO TELL YOU GUYS

Actual devil: CAN I YELL AT HIM? IM GOING TO YELL AT HIM

Actual angel: HE’S SLEEPING SO DO IT TOMORROW

Actual devil: BET

_**5:55 pm** _

**MIKE <<<<<BEN**

Mike: come over! You don’t have to bring anything, just your cute self

Ben: on my way! I’m so excited!

Mike: I know, you love sunsets

Ben: and sunrises

Mike: I know

Ben: thank you

Mike: don’t thank me yet

Ben: why?

Mike: you’ll see

Ben: that’s so sus Mikey

Mike: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ben: :|

Mike: <3

Ben: <3, I’ll be there in three minutes

Mike: Okay, I’m waiting

_**6:15 pm** _

**ACTUAL ANGEL <<<<<<ACTUAL DEVIL**

Actual angel: he just woke up, he’s been in and out of it

Actual devil: I’m doing it

Actual angel: okay

_**6:18 pm** _

**LET’S GET THIS BREAD**

****BILL has changed the name to RICHIE YOU FUCKER****

bill: RICHIE YOU FUCKER

Beevie: I’m sensing a theme

bill: NOW IS NOT THE TIME

trashetti: woah, why am I being yelled at

MEDDIE: YOU KNOW WHY

trashetti: oh

Stan: I don’t. Someone, please tell me

trashetti: well…

bill: RICHIE GOT KICKED OUT OF HIS HOUSE AND ALL HE DID WAS ASK IF ANYBODY WAS AROUND

beevie: WHAT

trashetti: oh yeah, about that...

Stan: RICHIE!

trashetti: sorry?

michelle: why didn't you say anything?

benny: we could've helped

trashetti: I don't want to be a burden

bill: YOU AREN'T A BURDEN YOU FUCKWAD, WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS

Stan: my parents will take you in, I just asked. They said they would do it gladly

trashetti: really?

Stan: yeah, you're like their second son

beevie: what even happened?

trashetti: my dad saw the pictures of Eddie and me from the last movie night we had

bill: So?

trashetti: he asked me why I was sleeping next to him. I told him we were friends and he didn't believe me. Called me a, you know and kicked me out

Stan: IM GONNA BEAT HIM UP

beevie: I'LL HELP

MEDDIE: ME TOO

trashetti: GUYS IM GONNA CRY STOP

MEDDIE: you deserve it

trashetti: thank you guys

MEDDIE: he's going back to sleep so if you guys need to reach him, he's at my house you can text me or knock on my door

Stan: sounds good

_**6:25 pm** _

**BILL <<<STAN**

Stan: I'm on my way, I’m a little late I know but I got holed up finishing school work

Bill: Okay, that's fine, text me when you get here

Stan: Alright, I'm turning onto your street now

Bill: front door's open

Stan: MY DAD JUST TOLD ME TO USE PROTECTION WHAT DOES HE THINK WE'RE DOING

Bill: that's hilarious

Stan: NO IT'S NOT

Bill: a little bit

Bill: your parents ship us lol

Stan: I WILL HAVE HIM TURN THE CAR AROUND

Bill: sorry, sorry, I'll stop now

Stan: thank you

Bill: I don't know if you care but it's just me at my house. Georgie's at a friends house and my parents are out

Stan: that's fine with me

Bill: alright

Stan: I'm here

Bill: I see you

Stan: let's talk

Bill: let's

**_9:30 pm_ **

**BEN <<<MIKE**

Mike: Alright, so I was walking home from the Aladdin

Ben: okay?

Mike: and I walked past bill’s house

Ben: we walk past his house almost every day

Mike: would you let me finish my story?

Ben: sorry

Mike: it’s cool. Anyway, I walk past and Stan walks out. I’m like hmm that’s sus

Ben: very

Mike: right? So I go up to him and I’m like, Stan are you walking by yourself?

Ben: was he surprised to see you?

Mike: very, his face was very flushed. He was like, oh yeah my parents are out tonight so I’m walking

Ben: dangerous but okay

Mike: so, of course, I was like, oh I’ll walk with you. Stan tried to get me to go away but I didn’t.

Ben: of course not.

Mike: He’s my best friend, I’m not gonna let him get murdered. Anyway, Bill comes running out of his house, sees me walking with Stan and promptly turns around. Stan’s face is bright fucking red now and I’m just confused

Ben: okay?

Mike: Stan turns to keep walking and when he turns I could’ve sworn I saw a hickey on his neck, Ben, I swear to you I think him and Bill were making out

Ben: NO FUCKING WAY

Mike: I SWEAR. HE PRACTICALLY SPRINTED HOME

Ben: oh my god

Mike: oh hold up, he’s texting me. Do you want to call me and I’ll read them out loud?

Ben: sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally just procrastinating and ugghhhhh
> 
> I'm supposed to write another story for my creative writing class and I'm having writer's block for that so I'm writing this instead because this is easy to write
> 
> sorry for not have a consistent uploading schedule but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	13. Chapter 13

**_10:00 pm_ **

**STANIEL <<<MICHOLAS**

Staniel: look whatever you think happened between me and bill, you’ve got the wrong idea

micholas: I don’t think anything happened

Staniel: liar

micholas: I don’t. But if something did, I’ll wait for you to tell me when you’re ready

Staniel: NOTHING HAPPENED

micholas: okay, stan

Staniel: Mike, I’m not kidding around, you would probably be the first one to know if something did happen

micholas: I can’t believe you’re lying to me right now

Staniel: I’m not

micholas: then why was there a hickey on your neck

Staniel: that wasn’t a hickey?

micholas: no?

Staniel: no it wasn’t but I’m kind of embarrassed about it

micholas: how do I know you’re not lying

Staniel: text bill and ask him if it’s a hickey

micholas: fine

**_10:24 pm_ **

**MIKE <<<BILL**

Mike: hey, bill, were you and stan making out?

Bill: what? No, why would you think that?

Mike: it looked like a hickey on his neck

Bill: no, it wasn’t, but it’s not my place to say what it was

Mike: I get that, have a good night

Bill: you too

**_10:26 pm_ **

**MICHOLAS <<STANIEL**

micholas: okay, you’re not lying, so what was it?

Staniel: I don’t want to tell you

micholas: why? I won’t laugh at you

Staniel: you sure?

micholas: positive

Staniel: okay, it was makeup

micholas: makeup?

Staniel: yes

micholas: okay?

Staniel: I like to do it in my spare time, just like I like to draw and I figured since I was good at drawing I could be good at that so I borrowed my mom’s makeup and tried to do some. Turns out I’m not half bad and if I practice I can get much better

micholas: stan, I would never laugh at you for anything, okay?

Staniel: okay, but please don’t tell anyone okay?

micholas: okay

**_10:30 pm_ **

**MIKE <<<BEN**

Mike: that means you don’t tell anyone either

Ben: come on, love, you know I won't

Mike: I know, I just needed to make sure

Ben: you got it chief

Mike: I’m so tired of everyone’s drama

Ben: me too

Mike: why can’t everyone just accept they love each other, get together and leave me alone?

Ben: are you alright?

Mike: yeah, I’m just tired. I’m gonna clock out

Ben: Goodnight, don’t hesitate to talk to me and I love you

Mike: I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I've got a lot on my plate right now and I can't handle adding on as well. I'm just stressed. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is kind of a vent, like boys should be allowed to wear makeup and not be ashamed by it and I'm glad the beauty community on youtube exists because there are plenty of boys who do makeup there and are surrounded by others who do the same. 
> 
> Also, I'm sick and tired of everybody's drama please fix your shit on your own time and leave me out of it. 
> 
> I'm just tired and done, so thanks for listening I guess? If you read this that is.


	14. Chapter 14

**_9:32 am_ **

**STAN <<<<BILL**

Stan: did mike text you?

Bill: yeah, what was that about?

Stan: he thought we were making out

Bill: we were making out?

Stan: BILL

Bill: What? It's true

Stan: you didn't tell him that did you?

Bill: no, I told him what you told me to say if anyone asked

Stan: good

Bill: he's gonna be mad

Stan: why?

Bill: he told me he would be mad if he found out we were lying to him

Stan: technically we weren't

Bill: but we kind of did

Stan: don't worry about it too much, okay? It'll turn out fine

Bill: soooo

Stan: so?

Bill: Does this make us a thing?

Stan: I don’t know, Bill, does this make us a thing?

Bill: only if you want it to be

Stan: of course I want it to be

Bill: then we are

Stan: good

Bill: good?

Stan: good

Bill: you want to come over

Stan: it’s 10:00?

Bill: never stopped Richie and Eddie

Stan: true but we’re not Richie and Eddie

Bill: that’s also true

Stan: sooo

Bill: I’m on my way

Stan: good

**_10:34 pm_ **

**BEV <<<<STAN**

Bev: why did bill just run past my house?

Stan: he zooms

Bev: there’s something wrong with you both

Stan: HE ZOOMS

**_10:38 pm_ **

**STAN <<<<BILL**

Stan: you could’ve walked

Bill: ZOOM

Stan: alright wierdo

Bill: open up I’m here

Stan: ok

**_10:40 pm_ **

**OUR DUMB GAY FRIENDS**

Bev: is something going on between Stan and Bill?

Mike: I don’t know

Ben: I don’t know either

Bev: both of you are lying

Mike: Well, I shouldn’t say this, but stan told me that he was using bill as a model for makeup practice and Ben knows because I tell him everything but I don’t believe it

Bev: really?

Ben: yeah

Bev: I’m asking cause bill just went running past my house

Mike: to stan's?

Bev: I’m assuming unless Richie or Eddie needed something but I don’t think bill would go running, and I mean running, down the street at 10:00 because they did, no offence to them

Mike: no, you’re right

Ben: Yeah, I think you’ve got a point

Bev: so is something going on between them?

Mike: we really don’t know

Ben: we’re trying to figure it out but if they don’t want to tell us then they won’t

Mike: that’s true

Bev: damn, I was hoping you guys knew

Mike: Nope, sorry bevvy

Ben: yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoh?
> 
> Is mike going to find out that bill and stan lied? Are Bill and stan going to tell people about their new relationship? Will Richie and Eddie speak up about thiers? Is Bev going to get to the bottom of things? Will they meet Alex? 
> 
> Who knows? Keep reading to find out


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is, Alex! After a long period of time, I decided to have the rest of the gang meet Alex. 
> 
> She's a softie and is WHIPPED. But, so is Bev. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

**_8:20 am_ **

**BEV <<<<ALEX**

Alex: Hey, B, I had a question about this movie night tonight

Bev: shoot

Alex: do your friends want me to bring anything?

Bev: I don't think so. Just your cute self

Alex: hah, thanks. 

Bev: ;)

Alex: what time is it?

Bev: I think we decided on 7? I'll double check and let you know

Alex: one last one? 

Bev: go for it

Alex: Do you want to go and have dinner first? It can be our first date or not but I figured I don't know where I'm going so I might as well go with you

Bev: HELL YEAH I DO

Alex: great!

Bev: you can come to mine first and my aunt can drive us?

Alex: actually, I was thinking of picking you up?

Bev: OH BET

Alex: 5:30 good?

Bev: mhm you know it

Alex: okay, can't wait

**_8:27 am_ **

**BEV <<<<EDDIE**

bev: EDDIE

eddie: what?

bev: I'M SO FUCKING WHIPPED IT'S NOT FUNNY

eddie: what'd Alex do now?

bev: all she did was ask me to dinner, it's our first date kind of. 

eddie: that's sweet

bev: I know, but i'm so fucking gay that my brain is screaming

eddie: well, breathe

bev: yeah, yeah, I know the drill, I told it to Richie many a time

eddie: oh?

bev: he would always freak out before texting you even though you guys are best friends

eddie: I know he told you about our... upgrade

bev: he's a human, not a machine

eddie: I know but I didn't know how else to phrase it

bev: he did

eddie: and you're not weirded out by it or anything?

bev: why would I be?

eddie: I don't know, I'm still processing

bev: yeah?

eddie: I never, not even in my dreams, realized Richie liked me too and would actually want to date me

bev: who would'a thought? The germaphobe and the trash mouth

eddie: lol yeah, I guess it's kind of funny to think about

bev: anyway, I've got to go

eddie: good luck on your date, I want all the details

bev: you got it, dude

**_9:21 am_ **

**RICHIE YOU FUCKER**

bill: can we change the chat name again?

trashetti: to?

bill: I don't know, just not that

MEDDIE: I got this

*****MEDDIE has changed the chat name to AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE*****

bill: noice

MEDDIE: thonk

beevie: CHEETAH GIRLS?

michelle: I FUCKING LOVED THE CHEETAH GIRLS

benny: we know

michelle: you know what? I didn't ask for slander so early in the morning

MEDDIE: it's 9:30?

michelle: too early

benny: you get up at 5?

michelle: TOO EARLY

trashetti: mike, you good dude?

michelle: I don't know

bill: well, we're here for you

Stan: yeah, we love you dude

benny: I LOVE YOU, MIKEY

michelle: thanks guys

beevie: we're hanging at 7 right?

bill: yes

Stan: do we need to bring anything?

bill: no

beevie: thanks

bill: why?

beevie: Alex wanted to know

bill: ah, did she decide on what movie she wanted?

**_9:32 am_ **

**ALEX <<<<BEV**

Bev: did you decide on what movie you wanted?

Alex: what can I not pick?

Bev: Eddie can't really do horror movies and he'll freak out if he starts to feel nauseous so maybe avoid those 

Alex: i'm assuming no chick-flicks?

Bev: you assume correctly, my dear

Alex: why thank you

Bev: Yeah, Richie will just make fun of them and Bill will complain the whole time so no chick-flicks

Alex: alright, thrillers good?

Bev: sure

Alex: does it have to be a movie?

Bev: mmm what did you have in mind?

Alex: have you heard of the Umbrella Academy?

Bev: the new Netflix show?

Alex: yes!

Bev: I've heard of it

Alex: it looks so good

Bev: let me see if everybody's on board

Alex: thank you <3

Bev: i'm swooning

Alex: fuck off

Bev: you've swept me right off my feet

Alex: "I THINK YOU'RE CUTE IN A REALLY GAY WAY."

Bev: this is bullying

Alex: shut up, I think you're cute 

Bev: slander 

Alex: go ask B

Bev: asking

**_9:36 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAHS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

beevie: is the Umbrella Academy okay? 

bill: the new Netflix show?

beevie: I checked it out, there are only ten episodes but they're long and it looks really good

MEDDIE: is it scary?

beevie: it doesn't look scary

trashetti: eds, if you get scared, you can hide behind me

MEDDIE: not my name

bill: i'm down

michelle: me too

Stan: me three

benny: me four

trashetti: same

MEDDIE: I don't know

trashetti: come on, spaghetti, I'll even hold your hand if you want

MEDDIE: gross

beevie: please?

MEDDIE: yeah sure, what the heck

beevie: awesome

**_9:43 am_ **

**ALEX <<<BEV**

Bev: they're cool with it

Alex: OH MY GOD YES

Bev: you really want to watch it huh?

Alex: yeah, I do, ellen page is in it

Bev: NO WAY

Alex: yes

Bev: well why didn't you start with that?

Alex: that's a little gay

Bev: says pot to the kettle

Alex: rude

Bev: i'm kidding :(

Alex: I know

Bev: good

Alex: hey, what should I know about your friends before I meet them?

Bev: Oh, um, that's a good question

Alex: You don't have to answer, I figured they're gonna know some stuff about me already I might as well know some about them

Bev: that's true

Alex: so?

Bev: okay, Ben and Mike are dating, Bill and Stan are at this weird stage where they're figuring out if they want to stay friends or if they want to kiss each other, Richie and Eddie you'll think are dating cause Richie fawns over Eddie so much. Eddie's a hypochondriac, Richie is really dirty and disgusting, Bill is like the mother hen, Stan will correct your grammar, Mike and Ben are such softies. We probably will yell at each other a lot and make fun of each other and call each other names, if at any point they make you uncomfortable tell me because I can get them to stop, specifically Richie. We all say beep beep to get him to shut up

Alex: wow, that's a lot

Bev: yeah, we've all got issues

Alex: any sore spots? things I shouldn't bring up?

Bev: don't talk about ben's scar, it's a long story. Don't talk about your parents because most of us have shitty ones, you can tell them that you're pan if you want, don't talk about clowns, don't talk about aliens and try not to give Richie easy one-liners, he will most likely make a joke about your mom. 

Alex: got it

Bev: thank you

Alex: of course, wouldn't want them to not allow me to date you

Bev: I don't think that would happen

Alex: from the sound of it, I would never be allowed back if I treat you wrong

Bev: well, don't then

Alex: I wouldn't dream of it

Bev: *GASP* my heart's swelling

Alex: is this what you're going to do every time I flirt with you?

Bev: possibly

Alex: alright, wierdo 

Bev: :)


	16. First Impressions

**_2:30 pm_ **

**STAN <<<BILL**

Stan: Hey, before we all come over to your house later, I'm taking you out

Bill: Oh, okay I guess. I mean I have to get the house ready and stuff, you know how my mom is. Where to?

Stan: The diner? And yeah, I know what your mom is like so we'll go around 5:30 and be back before 7

Bill: hmm I don't know

Stan: I thought you loved me

Bill: you thought wrong

Stan: THIS IS BETRAYAL

Bill: of course I love you

Stan: that's what I thought

Bill: the diner sounds good to me, I'll see you later then

Stan: yup :)

**_3:00 pm_ **

**ALEX <<<BEV**

Alex: you didn't tell me that bill was the same bill from my English class

Bev: I didn't know until not that long ago, why?

Alex: He asked me if I needed his address in class

Bev: oh

Alex: he didn't think we'd be arriving together did he?

Bev: probably not, he's pretty stupid

Alex: he seems fine to me

Bev: Oh, yeah, I know but I like to be mean because I can

Alex: whatever floats your boat B

Bev: can't wait for later

Alex: me neither

Bev: how did the rest of your friends take it when you told them you were dating me?

Alex: I didn't

Bev: oh

Alex: I haven't told them yet because we haven't seen each other in a while

Bev: no group chat or anything?

Alex: OH SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT

Bev: haha

Alex: I'M GONNA DO IT RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T CARE IF THEY DON'T LIKE IT

Bev: thanks?

Alex: they're kind of stuck up so I apologize ahead of time

Bev: you don't have to lose your friends over me

Alex: you and your friends are probably closer than my friends and I are, to be honest

Bev: why's that?

Alex: most of my friends are fake

Bev: Well, you've got us

Alex: I appreciate it

Bev: anytime, plus Eddie already loves you

Alex: he's the one who likes Tony Stark right?

Bev: yeah

Alex: he's already my best friend

Bev: Hey!

Alex: after you of course

Bev: better

Alex: :P

Bev: alright, I've got to go, see you later <3

Alex: Bye

**_4:12 pm_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: Hey, eds, do you want me to pick you up to go to bill's tonight?

Eds: yeah, just park at the corner cause my mom is being strange again

Rich: what's she doing now?

Eds: I said I was going to bill's and she called bill's mom

Rich: Doesn't she always do that?

Eds: not normally, no

Rich: is that all?

Eds: Then she asked me if you'd be there

Rich: so what'd you say?

Eds: I said no and told bill to tell his mom to say no so I could go

Rich: so his mom told your mom that I wasn't going to be there but i'm picking you up?

Eds: yes

Rich: I can roll with weird

Eds: you've put up with me so obviously

Rich: I don't think you're weird, I think you're fucking beautiful

Eds: Richie I swear to god

Rich: what'd I do?

Eds: I'm never going to get used to that

Rich: you're gonna have to learn

Eds: I know

Rich: alright I'll get you at 6:45?

Eds: if you get me at 6:30...

Rich: what?

Eds: nevermind

Rich: I'll pick you up at 6:30 then?

Eds: perfect ;)

Rich: who are you and where is Eddie?

Eds: turns out I don't hate germs as long as they're yours or mine

Rich: oh?

Eds: you'll see

Rich: you're gonna make me wait?

Eds: you want to come over now?

Rich: I can wait, i'm a big boy

Eds: if you say so

Rich: mmmm

Eds: you're in the car aren't you?

Rich: goddamnit I hate you

Eds: no you don't

Rich: no I don't, see you in a few, leave the window unlocked

Eds: done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Eddie mean? How will Alex's friends react? Will Bill and Stan accidentally out themselves? 
> 
> Idk man, guess you'll have to keep reading to find out


	17. Chapter 17

**_5:30 pm_ **

**ALEX <<<BEV**

Alex: Hey, i'm out front

Bev: awesome! 

Alex: should I come in? 

Bev: not unless you want to

Alex: I feel like I probably should 

Bev: my aunt's not home

Alex: if you had told me you were home alone, I would've come sooner

Bev: Nah, I was hanging out with Eddie

Alex: oh? is he still here I want to meet him

Bev: can't wait?

Alex: I guess not

Bev: yeah, come inside, I think he's gone though

Alex: okay

Bev: I'll be down in like five minutes?

Alex: alrighty then

**_6:00 pm_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: Sorry for sprinting out of your house

Eds: it's cool, what was wrong?

Rich: my mom called asking me to bring home milk and I figured if I didn't want to get beaten to a pulp, I'd better do it

Eds: I would've come with you

Rich: probably not the best but, I'll be there in thirty minutes

Eds: Sorry, I forgot. Remember where to wait?

Rich: yup, the corner

Eds: okay, can't wait to see you soon

Rich: <3

**_6:10 pm_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAHS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

bill: see you all at 7, Richie don't be late

MEDDIE: I won't let him don't worry

bill: he your ride?

MEDDIE: yeah

Stan: good luck Eddie

MEDDIE: what do I need luck for?

Stan: it's Richie, you always need luck

trashetti: wow, stan, I feel the love

michelle: somebody took some drama pills today, huh?

benny: why're we all yelling at each other?

bev: can you all shut up?

MEDDIE: sorry bev

trashetti: do you have better plans?

bev: yes, Alex and I are at the diner

michelle: how exciting!

benny: congrats, bev, you deserve this

bev: I do, don't I

MEDDIE: don't let it get to your head, meatball

Stan: meatball?

MEDDIE: I've been trying to stop cursing

trashetti: why? cursing's fun

bill: he almost lost his job

MEDDIE: I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS STANDING RIGHT BEHIND ME

bill: I KEPT TELLING YOU SHE WAS RIGHT THERE

MEDDIE: MMM SHUT UP BILL

Stan: do you want to fight?

trashetti: do you?

michelle: i'm so lost

benny: me too

bev: Stan and bill are you guys here too?

bill: no

Stan: no

michelle: owo?

MEDDIE: furry

michelle: SHUT

trashetti: square up

benny: bet meet me in the parking lot

trashetti: bet

michelle: bev why did you ask if they were there?

bev: cause I could've sworn I saw them

bill: NO WE'RE NOT THERE

Stan: Wow, bill, that's sus

bill: stan, you're an idiot

Stan: yeah, I know

benny: so you are there?

Stan: No

michelle: hmm alright then

MEDDIE: SEE YOU MEATSTICKS SOON

michelle: I don't appreciate being called meat but whatever ig

MEDDIE: sorry Mike, I'll figure something else out

michelle: Nah, it's cool

**_6:30 pm_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: parked

Eds: okay, I'll be there soon

Rich: :)

Eds: ;)

Rich: are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?

Eds: positive

**_6:32 pm_ **

**OUR DUMB GAY FRIENDS**

Bev: OK BUT I SWEAR BILL AND STAN ARE HERE

Mike: and we need to know why?

Bev: CAUSE I THINK THEY'RE ON A DATE

Ben: oh

Mike: if they are I haven't heard about it from stan

Bev: I haven't heard anything from bill either

Ben: nobody tells me shit

Mike: I TELL YOU SHIT

Bev: I WILL TELL YOU SHIT IF YOU WANT

Ben: about?

Bev: ALEX, SHE'S A FUCKING ANGEL 

Ben: that figures, i'm down to listen

Mike: me too

Ben: and I know you tell me things Mikey, but I feel like everyone else doesn't tell me anything. They trust me right?

Mike: of course they do

Bev: where is this coming from?

Ben: I don't know, i'm just feeling blah

Mike: get ready i'm picking you up now and we're going to our spot

Bev: couple goals

Ben: aw, I love you Mikey

Mike: I love you too, enjoy your date Bev

Bev: thanks, better get back to that

**_6:55 pm_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: Hey, you okay?

Eds: fine, why?

Rich: you've been gone for a little bit

Eds: I just had to pee?

Rich: for 15 minutes?

Eds: yes

Rich: are you sure? You're not having second thoughts, are you?

Eds: no! I've wanted this for so long, I promise

Rich: then what is it? come back to the car and we can talk before we go to bill's.

Eds: okay?

Rich: Is it the germs? Cause we don't have to do that again if you can't handle it

Eds: no, it's not the germs

Rich: so what is it?

Eds: I'll tell you when I get to the car

Rich: alright

**_7:00_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAHS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

bill: see you fuckers soon, minus Stan cause he's already here

Stan: yup 

benny: mike and I will be there in two minutes 

michelle: hell yeah

bev: Alex and I are here

bill: the front door's open, come on in

bev: Gucci gang

michelle: Richie and Eddie?

bev: not with us

bill: not with us

michelle: they're not with us

benny: uh-oh

MEDDIE: oh, it's 7 already? okay, we'll be there soon, promise

Stan: you good dude?

MEDDIE: yeah, just distracted

trashetti: I will get him there safe and sound, promise

bev: we know you will, rich, just get here soon

MEDDIE: aye aye captain

**_7:02 pm_ **

**RICH <<EDS**

Rich: I can't believe you didn't say anything!

Eds: I just found out

Rich: Well, you've got to tell the others

Eds: I don't really need Alex to know all about my home life

Rich: Oh, yeah I guess

Eds: I promise I'll tell them my mom's in the hospital

Rich: yeah?

Eds: yes, I would never break my promises to you, you know that

Rich: yeah, I do. 

Eds: can we sit here for a minute? before we go?

Rich: of course

Eds: thank you, I love you

Rich: OH MY GOD

Eds: what?

Rich: that's the first time

Eds: I've said I love you before?

Rich: yeah, but before we weren't dating

Eds: you're a big sap

Rich: I know, but I can see you smiling

Eds: A BIG CHEESE

Rich: YOU LOVE IT

Eds: FUCK YEAH I DO

Rich: I cheered you up didn't I?

Eds: you always know how

Rich: who's the sap now?

Eds: just start driving, Richie

Rich: yes, sir

**_7:10 pm_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAHS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

MEDDIE: we'll be there in a minute

bill: great!

Stan: everything okay?

MEDDIE: honestly?

michelle: yes, honestly

MEDDIE: no

benny: oh no, what's wrong

MEDDIE: it's my mom

bev: I'm gonna kill her

MEDDIE: hold on, you don't know what happened

bev: did she put you on lockdown again?

MEDDIE: no, my mom's in the hospital

michelle: oh no

benny: i'm so sorry, Eddie

bev: what happened?

Stan: oh my god Eddie

bill: do you need a place to stay?

MEDDIE: thanks, guys. She broke her leg and I don't know bill, I'm not sure yet

bev: are you here yet because when you come in, i'm giving you a bear hug

michelle: GROUP HUG

benny: we haven't done one of those in a while

Stan: we could all use it

benny: ain't that the truth

Stan: *sigh*

bill: I SEE THE CAR

bev: we all just ran to the window and Alex is confused

MEDDIE: Alex is a sweetheart

bev: she adores you and she hasn't even met you

MEDDIE: Richie says he's gonna fight her

bev: she says square up

MEDDIE: "bet"

bill: no he won't

Stan: bill stop bullying our friends

bill: sorry

bev: WHIPPED

michelle: WHIPPED

benny: WHIPPED

bill: _this_ is bullying

MEDDIE: "a taste of your own medicine"

michelle: no medicine

bill: now that you guys are here, let's eat I'm hungry

benny: same

Stan: same

MEDDIE: same

MEDDIE: "i'm always hungry"

bev: we know, Richie

MEDDIE: "anyway I can't wait to meet your girlfriend"

bev: well hurry inside then

MEDDIE: we're coming, yikes

Stan: yikes is right

bill: the door's open. 

MEDDIE: cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys want me to tell the story without texting? Like when they meet Alex, would you guys rather that be a part of the story or do it in the form of texting?
> 
> Please let me know what y'all prefer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much consideration, I'm going to do both a live-action chapter and a texting one. 
> 
> Side note: I have an unhealthy obsession with the Umbrella Academy. It's actually so bad but I love it so much. I've made everyone in my family watch it and my friends. Klaus is my child and I would die for him. Ben is so pure and Five and Vanya deserve better. Luther can choke, I don't really care for him. Allison and Vanya better get more screentime together in the second season and Diego just needs someone to care for him, the poor guy. 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

**_7:15 pm_ **

_Eddie and Richie approached the front door. Richie grasped Eddie's hand, giving it a squeeze, before dropping it._

_"You don't have to do this now, you know?" He asked._

_Eddie nodded but reached forward to open the door, "Bill?"_

_"In here!" Bill replied._

_It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, which could be the case seeing as they were all starving, Eddie even more so because Richie ate all his gummy bears in the car._

_"I should've known you would eat all of them." He mumbled to himself._

_Richie smacked a giant kiss to the side of Eddie's head, "You shouldn't have given them to me in the first place." He walked towards the kitchen, pulling Eddie along with him, "_ _Come on, spaghetti, time to get this show on the road."_

_Richie smiled down at him, making the butterflies in his stomach worse. Eddie didn't know why Richie had that effect on him and why it didn't go away after they started dating._

_Sure, they had only been dating for less than a week, but he figured he'd be used to his antics by now. He shook his head, shoved off his coat and shoes, and entered the house._

_"Eddie!" Bev called, throwing her arms around him._

_"Oh, so that's happening now?" Ben asked, walking over._

_"What's happening?" Alex, who was sat on the kitchen counter, asked._

_"We promised Eddie a group hug."_

_She clapped her hands excitedly, "I want in!"_

_The losers, plus Alex, wrapped Eddie into a hug so tight he thought he'd never breathe again._

_"Guys," He croaked out, "Can't breathe."_

_Bev let go first, pushing the other's arms off him. "Sorry, Eddie."_

_"It's cool. Now, let's eat cause I'm starving. Richie ate all my fucking gummy bears."_

_Richie's stomach grumbled at the same time causing the entire group to laugh._

_Stan shook his head, "And yet, he's still hungry."_

_Bill opened each of the pizza boxes, claiming, "I got half plain and half pepperoni, and for you, Richie a personal Hawaiian."_

_Richie placed his hand over his head and pretended to faint, "Why, Bill, I'm swooning." Stan frowned, which Richie noticed. "Gee, lighten up Staniel. I'm not stealing your boy."_

_Eddie couldn't help it, "You better not be!" he shouted._

_Everyone stopped in their tracks._

_"Oh?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie saw Alex whisper something to Bev but he didn't hear._

_"It's not what you think," Eddie replied, trying to dig himself out of the hole but only getting deeper._

_"It's not?" Richie asked, eyes narrowing._

_"Shut up Richie."_

_"Shutting up, Eds," Richie said, zipping his lips playfully._

_Eddie swatted at him, "Not my name, asshole."_

_Mike laughed, "Young love."_

_Ben whacked him in the head, "Leave them alone, Mikey."_

_Bev choked on her pizza, laughing, "Couple goals, right there."_

_Bill, being the good friend that he was, decided to change the subject, "So, Alex, what do you like to do?"_

_She swallowed around a bite of pizza, "Well, um, I like to draw. And photography. Um... girls." She smiled wickedly and Bev choked on her slice again._

_"I like her already," Richie said, sitting next to Eddie, slinging an arm around him._

_"Bill, you should see your face," Stan said, trying hard to hide his chuckles. "It's hilarious."_

_Bill pushed him off the couch, "Shut the fuck up, Stan."_

_Alex laughed and turned to Bev, "I see what you mean."_

_"What she means?"_

_"They like to bully you, huh?" She asked._

_Stan pulled Bill off the couch on top of him and Bill frowned._

_Alex smiled, "See?"_ _She then turned back to Bev,_ _raising an eyebrow, a silent conversation between the two of them._

_Richie cleared his throat, "So, Umbrella Academy?"_

_"Oh my god, yes! My wife, Ellen Page, is in it and my husband, Robert Sheehan, and it looks so good!"_ _Alex's eyes lit up, Eddie found they did that when excited._

_"The next time we're definitely watching a Marvel movie." Eddie piped up._

_Alex pointed a finger at him, "If I wasn't more into girls, I'd leave Bev for you." Alex joked, pointing a finger at him._

_Richie tightened his arm protectively around Eddie which made him laugh. He patted Richie's thigh who said, "If Eddie wasn't gay, he might just take you up on that."_

_Bev made a throat-cutting motion with one finger and Eddie flipped her off._

_Bill looked between them, "Guys, chill out. You'll scare the poor girl away. Then we'll have another target incident."_

_Alex raised an eyebrow and Bev groaned, "Target incident?"_

_"We're not rehashing that," Bev said, looking at everybody in the room._

_"Oh, Eddie, my Aunt said you could come to stay with us for a couple of days."_

_"How'd you get on that topic?" He asked, blushing a bit._

_"Just thinking about it."_

_"Tell your aunt thanks, I'd love to."_

_"Ooh, fun!" Alex laughed._

_"Not really, it's only cause my mother fell down the fucking stairs and broke her leg. Serves her right, she's a fucking menace. Whoops, there goes my cursing habit again."_

_"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Her hands flew to her mouth._

_"Nah, don't worry about it. You didn't know."_

_Next to him, Richie leaned down and whispered, "I thought you didn't want Alex to know about your home life."_

_"It slipped! Besides, Bev's the one who brought it up."_

_Richie just nodded, turning back to his pizza. Alex had asked them all a question, but he had missed it._

_"What about us?" Mike asked._

_He and Ben were talking quietly to each other on the loveseat. This was normal for them, so Eddie didn't think much of it, although Ben seemed upset. He'd have to text Ben later._

_"I've got a pretty good gaydar..." She laughed._

_Richie stood up, cleared his throat, pushed Bev out of his way, and said, "Move, I'm gay."_

_"Mmm, no you're not." Bev hummed._

_Alex was holding her hand and gently rubbing circles onto the back of it. Cute, Eddie thought._

_"Fine, I'm bi. Eddie's gay as you know and the rest can tell you themselves."_

_Alex smiled, "Well, I already know B's a lesbian sooo, who's next?"_

_Eddie really liked her and he could tell Bev was really happy. Alex's energy was just so contagious and carefree that Eddie felt he could do anything. He instantly loved her._

_The others seemed to be enjoying her presence as well. Ben and Mike had now joined the conversation and were actively talking about conspiracy theories with her. Bill and Stan just watched. Richie, though, his eyes were somewhere else. On Eddie._

_He turned to him, "Can I help you?"_

_Richie hummed in response, "No, just thinking about you. How cute you are."_

_"Shut up, 'chee. They'll hear you."_

_"Sorry, sorry. Just thought you should know."_

_"I'll make it up to you later, okay?"_

_"Deal. I'm holding you to that, you know?"_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_Across the room, Alex shouted, "HOW CAN YOU NOT THINK TONY STARK IS THE MOST INTELLIGENT?"_

_"He relies too much on his money," Stan argued._

_"Who knew you were such a nerd?" Bev teased._

_"GASP! The slander! I might just have to break up with you." She said, grinning._

_Eddie knew that was a lie, judging by the look on Alex's face._

_"You might."_

_"I have to agree with Alex. Tony Stark is definitely the most intelligent," Ben said. He had his head on Mike's shoulder who placed a kiss to the side of his head._

_"Hell yeah!" Eddie shouted, voicing his own opinion. Ben smiled._

_Bill cleared his throat, "Do you guys want to watch anytime soon? We'll watch a few episodes depending on how long they are and then we can do something else?"_

_"Sounds good to me," Bev said, shrugging._

_Alex nodded as did the rest of the gang._

_Richie leaned down next to Eddie, "If you get uncomfortable by anything tell me and we'll leave the room. That or you can hold my hand."_

_"You got it chief," Eddie told him, giggling._

_Bill hit play and Eddie snuggled up next to Richie, his heart happy and content. These were his friends, his family and he would rather be nowhere else in the world than right here._

_Richie snorted at Eddie's attempts to get comfortable. "Good there, dude?"_

_"Do not dude me."_

_"Sorry. Eds?"_

_"Not even close."_

_"I never win."_

_"Nope."_

_Stan pinched Richie's arm, "Are you two done? Can we start now? You can have your lover's quarrel later."_

_Eddie blushed and Richie cackled, "We're not... I mean... we haven't..."_

_"It's okay, Eddie, I was just teasing."_

_"You're gonna have to get better at hiding this," Richie whispered under his breath, then turned to watch the first episode._

_This. He was going to have to hide their relationship. Relationship with Richie. It was his. Eddie smiled and focused on the screen in front of him._

_It was his._


	19. Chapter 19

**_8:20 am_ **

**ALEX <<<BEV**

Alex: I very much enjoyed yesterday and your friends are all wonderful human beings

Bev: how and why are you up so early?

Alex: I went running this morning??

Bev: WHY

Alex: some people actually care about their bodies

Bev: I feel the shade through the text

Alex: good

Bev: speaking of friends

Alex: we weren't but alright

Bev: we were before, shut it

Alex: shutting

Bev: anyway!! How did your friends react?

Alex: Um, that's a good question, I should probably ask them first to find out

Bev: I thought you were going to!

Alex: I got a little sidetracked

Bev: ok

Alex: relax, B, I'm doing it now

**_8:23 am_ **

**SQUAD**

Alex: hey are you guys up?

**_8:24 am_ **

**ALEX <<<BEV**

Alex: they're probably sleeping

Bev: huh, good for them

Alex: wait, why are you up?

Bev: If you're asking why I texted back at this hour, my aunt is a morning person

Alex: so?

Bev: So she gets up and everybody else in our house gets up

Alex: isn't it just you and her?

Bev: me, her and her cat Salem

Alex: her cat's name is Salem?

Bev: after Sabrina's yup

Alex: oh

Bev: But I'll be sure to tell everyone that you approve because I'm pretty sure they love you

Alex: aw, great

Bev: Eddie is attached to you now, just so you know, I'd watch out for Richie

Alex: are they a thing?

Bev: I'm not supposed to tell people, but you're not gonna tell so yes, they are

Alex: I knew it!

Bev: it's quite obvious

Alex: yeah

Alex: oh someone's texting back hold on

**_8:27 am_ **

**SQUAD**

Charlie: I am now

Piper: as am I

Emma: Lily and I are both awake, she slept here last night and you guys all know how my grandma is

Mark: Jon is probably asleep but the rest of us are awake, what's up?

Alex: I need to tell you guys something, you might not like it

Mark: rip the bandaid off

Emma: agreed

Alex: Well, I'm dating someone

Piper: Congrats!

Charlie: I'm guessing the someone is what we might not like

Alex: yeah

Mark: Like I said, rip the bandaid off

Alex: it's Bev

Piper: Bev?

Charlie: Like Beverly Marsh, Bev?

Alex: yeah

Mark: PUT THE BANDAID BACK ON

Emma: Mark do us all a favour and shut the fuck up

Mark: Ouch

Emma: sorry, it's early and I got two hours last night

Mark: fair enough

Alex: so you guys don't care

Piper: That's not what they're saying

Emma: Oh, I was. I really don't give a shit as long as you're happy, Alex

Alex: thank you, Emma

Piper: Um, I care

Mark: as do I

Emma: Well, Lily agrees with me

Charlie: I don't know

Alex: come on, Charlie, you've known me since we were four!

Charlie: yeah, and I didn't care when you came out to me so I guess I don't care now. I just don't want you hurt, she spends a lot of time with those boys

Alex: Only friends

Piper: how do you know?

Alex: I was just with them last night

Mark: you actually hung out with them?

Alex: yeah, they're all super sweet

Piper: they're all disgusting

Alex: no

Piper: Richie is rude and loud and gross

Alex: Okay, but that's Richie. Eddie is super sweet and adorable, he reminds me of Logan, and Bill is thoughtful and Stan is funny and sarcastic and Mike is so kind and Ben is such a mom friend and Bev is great and pretty and kind and smart and courageous and I love her. 

Charlie: Yikes you got it bad

Alex: yeah

Emma: Well, I support you a hundred per cent

Piper: I just don't think I can 

Mark: I'm kind of with Piper

Charlie: guys, if she's with Alex then she's got to be good. Alex wouldn't just date anybody

Alex: thank you! Someone, minus Emma and Lily, with some good common sense

Mark: Alex, we're your friends

Alex: you're not acting like it. If anything they're more of my friends and I just met most of them yesterday

Piper: ouch, tell us how you really feel

Alex: okay

Charlie: Alex, don't

Emma: fight

Alex: you act like your better than everybody else and that nothing can hurt you or touch you or bring you down and I won't stand for it. You just judge people based on what you know about them and not how they actually are and I'm sorry you can't get your head out of your ass to see that it's not a fucking hat

Piper: Alex! 

Mark: You're one of us, Alex, you're not any better

Alex: fuck you. I am because I'm dating Bev because I love her and I've gotten to know her as a person, not one of you has ever spoken two words to her let alone gotten to know her and what's going on in her life and the rest of them are insanely nice and go through so much shit and some of it is your fault! SO IF I HAVE TO SIT ALONE FROM THIS MOMENT ON THEN THAT'S JUST WHAT I'LL DO BECAUSE Y'ALL ARE ASSHOLES (not emma, charlie or lily) AND YOU CAN ALL GO FUCK YOURSELVES

*****ALEX has left SQUAD*****

Emma: damn

Charlie: I knew this would happen

Piper: I didn't know she felt that way

Mark: I did

Charlie: She's kind of right though

Piper: no she's not

Charlie: yeah, she is and I can't lose her 

***** CHARLIE has left SQUAD*****

Emma: peace bitches 

*****EMMA has left SQUAD*****

*****LILY has left SQUAD*****

**_9:00 am_ **

**ALEX <<<BEV**

Alex: I now only have three friends from my old friend group yay me

Bev: what why?

Alex: I told them I was dating you and they were assholes about you and your friends so I left the chat and my friends, Charlie, Emma and Lily followed suit

Bev: aw, baby, I'm sorry

Alex: Nah it's cool. I like you guys more

Bev: aw, we like you too

Alex: thanks, B

Bev: mhmm

**_9:15 am_ **

**BILL <<<RICHIE,EDDIE**

Bill: Hey, knuckleheads, would you guys mind if I take Georgie with us to the arcade?

Eddie: No, not at all why?

Richie: Seconded

Bill: Idk he just really wanted to come and I can't say no to him

Eddie: oh ok

Bill: I'll tell him, thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something from Alex's point of view! I hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm going to include the loser's review of Alex in the next chapter and what happens at their new lunch table as well so stay tuned
> 
> Also, did you catch my mean girls (The musical on Broadway) reference? No? Ah, too bad


	20. Chapter 20

**_8:24 pm_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

MEDDIE: OKAY BEV YOU CAN KEEP ALEX FOREVER I'M HOOKED

beevie: thanks I guess

trashetti: what'd she do

MEDDIE: okay, so there's this thing going around where you can enter to go to meet the cast for Avengers and stuff and she entered for me because she knew my mom would never let me enter it

bill: aw that's so sweet

trashetti: if Eddie likes her so do I

benny: why am I not surprised

michelle: I enjoy her a lot, she's a very kind girl, I'm so glad you've found someone bev

beevie: STOP MAKING ME CRY EARLY IN THE MORNING MIKE CHALLENGE FAILED

michelle: SORRY

beevie: YOU BETTER BE

Stan: she is very sweet

bill: She reminds me of Richie which I don't know if that's a good thing

benny: wait, what

michelle: why

MEDDIE: no she doesn't

trashetti: you're never getting rid of me now

beevie: shit

benny: bev, you're fucked

Stan: loser

bill: Stan we're all losers

michelle: ain't that the truth

MEDDIE: amen to that

beevie: truth

michelle: did her friends care about her dating you?

benny: what?

bill: bev was talking about it the other day, she said that Alex told her friends that she was dating bev

Stan: what'd they say

beevie: I don't know if i'm at liberty to say

michelle: then don't

beevie: we're all fucking WHIPPED 

bill: ???

MEDDIE: ??

trashetti: no 

beevie: ;)

trashetti: NO

bill: i'm confused

Stan: as am I

michelle: clearly something's going on we don't know about

MEDDIE: I want to know

trashetti: no you don't

benny: I think I know what it is

MEDDIE: do tell

trashetti: ben if you value your life do not say a single word

beevie: do it

michelle: if you touch a hair on his body I will end you

trashetti: I wasn't actually going to, chill mike

Stan: he can't 

bill: none of us can

MEDDIE: amen to that

trashetti: damn it really do be ya own

MEDDIE: literally shut the fuck up Richie

beevie: you and Eddie are holding hands, you are not alone

trashetti: shut

michelle: owo?

bill: mike oh my god

benny: I'M SO LOST

Stan: me too ben, me too

beevie: right so obviously, Richie is weak and I'm superior so he owes me ten bucks

trashetti: I don't know what the fuck you're talking about

bill: neither do any of us

MEDDIE: does this have to do with the fact that you've stopped calling me names?

trashetti: no comment

MEDDIE: so it does?

bill: what the fuck

Stan: aaaaaaa

benny: you've made Stan scream, now the world's really going crazy

michelle: amen to that

MEDDIE: hey that's my thing

michelle: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

bill: this is madness

beevie: damn straight

MEDDIE: none of us are straight

trashetti: you know what would be better?

Stan: what?

trashetti: if we added Alex so that way bev could fucking back off

beevie: YOU WOULDN'T 

trashetti: BET TRY ME

Stan: OKAY ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

**_8:32 pm_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: hey um, I suppose I owe you an explanation?

Eds: you're damn right you do

Rich: right, okay, well, bev and I made a bet 

Eds: I don't see how that pertains to me

Rich: that's a big word

Eds: Richie, stop changing the subject

Rich: fine

Eds: so you made a bet?

Rich: yeah and the bet was that I could go for a week without calling you any sort of nickname at all

Eds: so I was right

Rich: yeah, and I almost called you eds before and she caught me but I caught myself before I slipped

Eds: oh 

Rich: besides, I figured you wouldn't mind it too much

Eds: actually, I kind of miss it

Rich: OH MY GOD

Eds: shit

Rich: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE, BEV CAN WIN HER FUCKING BET OH GOD

Eds: YOU TELL ANYONE AND YOU'RE DEAD RICHIE TOZIER, DEAD

Rich: YOU BET YOUR SWEET ASS I'M TELLING THEM 

Eds: MY ASS IS SWEET, THANKS, BUT IF YOU TELL THEM, I'M TELLING THEM THAT I BENT OVER AND YOU FUCKING DROOLED

Rich: YOU WOULDN'T 

Eds: try me

Rich: no really, you wouldn't because then you'd expose our relationship dummy

Eds: oh fuck you're right

Rich: I WIN

Eds: I'll think of something

Rich: like what?

Eds: try it and you'll see

Rich: you know you make me horny when you're scary

Eds: goodbye Richie

Rich: goodbye eds <3

Eds: not my name asshole

Rich: it is now

**_8:42 pm_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

trashetti: this is the best day ever, bev you can have your fucking money I fucking won

beevie: hell yeah

bill: you two made a bet didn't you?

beevie: yeah

trashetti: I lost

Stan: then why are you so happy

MEDDIE: RICHIE TOZIER DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE

michelle: of course it's Eddie

benny: wait what happened, Eddie?

trashetti: well, it's story time kids

MEDDIE: Richie I swear to god, I will murder you

beevie: Richie you know he knows where your house is

trashetti: I don't fucking care, come at me coward

MEDDIE: okay

Stan: Eddie just jumped from his window and fucking rolled on the ground before standing up and sprinting Richie you're gonna fucking die

bill: he ZOOMS

benny: oh shit

michelle: where's the popcorn

beevie: you guys still want to know about the bet?

bill: oh yeah

benny: yeah

michelle: spill the tea sis

Stan: ew

michelle: shut

beevie: I bet Richie he couldn't stop calling Eddie, eds, for an entire week

bill: I'm assuming he lost

beevie: he was quite good at it but something changed in the last twenty minutes or so

Stan: Eddie

michelle: Eddie

benny: drift

bill: oh my god he fucking dead

benny: who?

bill: Richie

beevie: hahaha

Stan: oh my god

bill: I went to Richie's house to make sure Eddie didn't kill him and 

michelle: but I thought you said he was dead

bill: shush Michelle I was just quoting god

Stan: GOD OH NO

beevie: this is comedy genius

benny: truth

bill: anyway I get there and I knock on the door and I swear I heard a thump on the floor, I push the door open and Richie and Eddie's faces are so fucking red i'm...??

beevie: oh my fucking god

trashetti: he fucking strangled me 

MEDDIE: I TOLD YOU I WOULD KILL YOU

bill: oh 

michelle: damn

Stan: fuck

benny: rats

beevie: I'M WHEEZING

MEDDIE: what? 

beevie: they all thought you were making out

trashetti: no, I wish that's what we were doing

MEDDIE: I would not swap spit with Richie thank you

beevie: mmmmmm

**_9:12 pm_ **

**ACTUAL DEVIL <<<<ACTUAL ANGEL**

Actual Devil: you and I both know you'd love to kiss Richie so what the fuck is going on

Actual Angel: nothing's going on, bill, I got really mad is all

Actual Devil: about?

Actual Angel: no fucking way, I'm not telling you, I'm not telling anyone and neither will Richie because I'm gonna murder him if he does

Actual Devil: what if I ghost swear it?

Actual Angel: why the fuck would you do that, it's not that important

Actual Devil: I feel left out

Actual Angel: Go ghost swear it then, and send me a video

Actual Devil: [ghostswear.jpg] here you go 

Actual Angel: alright, Richie and I were talking about his bet and he said he thought I wouldn't miss him calling me nicknames that much, specifically eds, and I said that I actually missed him calling me eds

Actual Devil: NO FUCKING WAY

Actual Angel: but you can't tell anyone

Actual Devil: that's fucking great

Actual Angel: BILL I'M SERIOUS

Actual Devil: Oh shush you know I won't 

Actual Angel: okay, besides you ghost swore so the ghosts will get you before I do

Actual Devil: damn you're right

**_9:16 pm_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: Hey, what're you doing tomorrow?

Eds: idk why?

Rich: want to go see captain marvel?

Eds: I LOVE YOU

Rich: I love you too, is that a yes

Eds: of course it's a yes

Rich: done, I'll pick you up at 3

Eds: see you then my love

Rich: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN MARVEL DON'T KEEP READING
> 
> BRIE WAS AMAZING, THAT'S MY WIFE I LOVE HER, CAPTAIN MARVEL WAS GREAT, NICK FURY WAS GREAT, THE BACKSTORY TO HIM WAS GREAT, GOOSE IS THE SWEETEST THING EVER, IT'S SO EMPOWERING AND SUCH A GREAT MOVIE FOR GIRLS AND THE POST CREDIT SCENE??? CAN WE TALK ABOUT BDE BECAUSE MY GIRL CAROL'S GOT IT ALL, MOVE OVER THOR, CAROL'S COMING THROUGH!!!!!!
> 
> SHE'S GONNA SAVE ALL YOUR ASSES. 
> 
> Thanks for coming to my tedtalk
> 
> Also, this chapter and the chapter before it happened on the same day if you're wondering why I didn't show them at school at all. Also, Richie and Eddie were totally making out before Bill caught them, they're idiots that's why.


	21. Chapter 21

**_2:12 am_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: hi, I know you’re sleeping but I’m feeling some type of way so I decided to text you some of the things I love about you because I love you. A lot. So, here goes. You always make me laugh and smile and pick me up when I’m down. You’re the only thing I focus on during the day and it’s bad because sometimes I get so distracted in class that when the teacher calls on me I answer with your name. You look so damn cute all the fucking time and I can’t handle it and when you squirm in my lap when we watch horror movies you always give me a fucking boner. You’re the one for me, Eddie spaghetti, and I don’t think I could live without you.

Eds: Rich… what’s the matter?

Rich: I’m just feeling out of place is all and I figured I’d tell you some of the reasons I love you because I love you a fucking ton

Eds: also FUCK YOU IM CRYING!

Rich: good, yeah?

Eds: FUCKING PERFECT

Rich: thanks I try

Eds: a little disgusting towards the end there

Rich: it’s the truth though

Eds: yeah, I know

Rich: you know?

Eds: I can feel it, Richie

Rich: oh shit

Eds: it’s alright, I definitely didn’t mind

Rich: who’s disgusting now?

Eds: ;)

Rich: Eddie spaghetti, how dare you?

Eds: is stan sleeping?

Rich: yeah, why?

Eds: think you could sneak out to get here?

Rich: idk

Eds: see if you can, I’ll make you feel better I promise

Rich: ;)

Eds: I WAS JUST GONNA SNUGGLE YOU BUT OKAY

Rich: oh

Eds: yeah, it’s two in the morning for god’s sake

Rich: I figured you weren’t gonna do anything I was just teasin’

Eds: mmmm

Rich: I promise

Eds: alright, love, see you soon possibly

Rich: I will try to get there

Eds: okay

**_2:16 am_ **

**STAN <<<RICHIE**

Stan: do you know how loud you are?

Richie: oh shit, sorry Stan, didn’t mean to wake you

Stan: where are you going?

Richie: Well…

Stan: I’ll cover for you, go be with your boy

Richie: thank god he lives across the street

Stan: yeah, yeah, just get your ass back here before breakfast

Richie: yes sir

**_2:19 am_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: lmao stan caught me sneaking out

Eds: oh no

Rich: he doesn’t give a shit Eddie

Eds: oh

Rich: so I’m coming, just have to be back before breakfast

Eds: then get your ass over here

Rich: omw

**_2:25 am_  
**

**STAN <<<BILL**

Stan: bill, Richie and Eddie are shit at hiding their relationship

Bill: you had to text me at 2:30 in the morning to tell me that?

Stan: Richie was sneaking out to go see Eddie and he's so loud that I woke up

Bill: that doesn't mean they're in a relationship

Stan: true true

Bill: yeah, they do that all the time. You might want to get used to it

Stan: oh fuck

Bill: goodnight stan

Stan: goodnight, tomorrow 3:00?

Bill: tomorrow, 3:00

**_6:25 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

MEDDIE: [lookhowcute.jpg] 

bill: oh my god Richie's gonna kill you

MEDDIE: bet, I wanna die

beevie: mood

benny: no one is dying 

michelle: are you holding hands?

MEDDIE: no

Stan: I think they are

bill: yup looks that way to me

MEDDIE: no definitely not

beevie: okay Eddie whatever you say

MEDDIE: it's not my fault he looks cute like that

bill: wtf

Stan: is this why he snuck out of my house at 2 in the morning?

MEDDIE: yes?

Stan: was it his idea?

MEDDIE: no?

beevie: Eddie encouraging Richie to sneak out?

michelle: not likely

bill: something fishy's going on

**_6:28 am_ **

**EDDIE <<<<BEV**

Eddie: BEV I'M GONNA HAVE A FUCKING PANIC ATTACK

Bev: oh shit why

Eddie: BECASUE OF THE PICTRUE 

Bev: nobody realized you're together, okay, breathe

Eddie: IT SRUE SMEES LIKE IT

Bev: Eddie, breathe, where are you?

Eddie: ON MY WYA TO SCHLOO

Bev: stay where you are

Eddie: NO I'M CMOING TO SCLOOH

Bev: can you calm down enough to get here?

Eddie: YEAH I THNIK SO

Bev: deep breaths, okay? Do you want me to get Richie?

Eddie: No, no, i'm okay now. I looked like an idiot standing on the sidewalk breathing but i'm okay

Bev: okay, but when you get here, we're talking about this

**_6:32 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

trashetti: EDDIE

MEDDIE: I'M SORRY

trashetti: Nah it's cool, you've all seen me sleeping before so

MEDDIE: okay good

**_6:34 am_ **

**ACTUAL DEVIL <<<<ACTUAL ANGEL**

Actual devil: EDDIE'S BEING GAY ON MAIN AGAIN

Actual Angel: FUCK YEAH I AM THAT’S MY MOTHERFUCKING MAN RIGHT THERE

Actual devil: WHAT

Actual Angel: OH SHIT

**_6:35 am_ **

**EDS <<<RICH**

Eds: RICHIE I FUCKED UP

Rich: what'd you do?

Eds: I WAS TEXTING BILL AND I ACCIDENTALLY SAID, 'FUCK YEAH I AM THAT'S MY MOTHERFUCKING MAN RIGHT THERE'

Rich: EDDIE

Eds: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

Rich: oh shit

Eds: HOLD ON HE'S TYPING

**_6:37 am_  
**

**ACTUAL DEVIL <<<<ACTUAL ANGEL**

Actual Devil: listen, dude, you got it bad

Actual Angel: yeah I know, but what do you mean?

Actual Devil: if you're calling Richie your man, you've got it bad

Actual Angel: ain't that the truth, but then again so do you

Actual Devil: amen to that

**_6:39 am_ **

**EDS <<<RICH**

Eds: HE'S SO FUCKING STUPID

Rich: so false alarm?

Eds: yeah

Rich: wait what'd he do?

Eds: I'll send you a screenshot

Rich: okay

Eds: [billbeingstupid.jpg]

Rich: omfg he's so dumb

Eds: yeah I know

Rich: Alright, see you later then? 

Eds: yup, three o'clock sharp

Rich: of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha had to make them slip up at some point. But also Bill's so oblivious and I can't tell if it's annoying or endearing. Both? Idk


	22. Chapter 22

**_3:00 pm_ **

**BILL <<<<STAN**

Bill: where are you?

Stan: my dad is literally zooming around the corner as we speak

Bill: I hate you

Stan: :(

Bill: I don’t actually but never say that again

Stan: aye aye captain

**_3:00 pm_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: Hey, where are you?

Eds: out front

Rich: oh okay, come in I’m here already

Eds: I can’t wait to see my wife

Rich: your wife?

Eds: Brie Larson, the second love of my life, my wife

Rich: the second love of your life?

Eds: after you of course

Rich: YOU’RE SO FUCKING SAPPY

Eds: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE

Rich: not really

Eds: good I don’t

**_3:02 pm_ **

**BILL <<<STAN**

Bill: I think I see Richie and Eddie

Stan: I just got here

Bill: I see you

Stan: holy shit I see them too

**_3:04 pm_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: I think I see stan and bill

Eds: yeah I see them too

Rich: somebody’s got some ‘splaining to do

Eds: turn your phone off, you dork

**_5:04 pm_ **

*****STAN added BILL, RICHIE and EDDIE to a chat*****

Stan: you all got some ‘splaining to do

Richie: I said that to Eddie and he told me to shut up and called me a dork

Bill: you are a dork

Eddie: what is the purpose of this chat exactly?

Stan: don’t lie to me, I saw you two at the movie theatre

Eddie: so? Friends can hang out without other friends, you and bill were doing it

Bill: friends don’t kiss other friends on the lips now do they?

Richie: it’s not like I didn’t catch you two doing it on the way out

Stan: shit

Eddie: I say we just don’t tell anybody and we can forget what we saw and move on with our lives

Bill: here’s a better idea, we just tell them

Richie: wouldn’t it be more fun to scar them?

Eddie: no Richie it wouldn’t

Stan: wait so were you and Eddie making out that one time?

Richie: what one time you’ll have to be more specific

Bill: the time I went to your house to make sure Eddie didn’t kill you

Eddie: oh yeah

Richie: eds did try to kill me at first

Eddie: not my name asshole

Bill: shut up Eddie you like it

Eddie: THIS IS HOMOPHOBIA

Stan: holy shit

Richie: that’s why I let Bev win the bet

Bill: Anyway, I’m telling them, you guys can do what you want

Stan: wait, we are?

Bill: yes?

Stan: alright then

Richie: I guess we’ll just do the same

Eddie: fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short and I've been MIA I'm working on my other work because I'm transferring that from another website and I've also been having writer's block for this but I figured now's as good a time as any to start to let the others know about their relationships. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the messages and kudos


	23. Chapter 23

**_9:00 am_ **

**OUR DUMB GAY FRIENDS**

Bev: am I seeing things or did Bill just kiss Stan?

Ben: YOU CAN'T TEXT THINGS LIKE THAT WHILE I'M DRIVING

Bev: WHY ARE YOU ON YOUR PHONE WHILE YOU'RE DRIVING???

Mike: actually he's not, I'm reading these messages to him

Bev: oh

Mike: but seriously, he stopped the car so fast I swear I have whiplash

Bev: sorry 

Mike: it's cool... now back to bill and stan

Bev: stan and I were just chilling waiting for the rest of you guys to show up and when Bill got here he pulled stan into a kiss like I wasn't sitting right there and now I'm confused

Mike: so they are dating?

Bev: idk man

Mike: Ben says 'you're sitting right there ask them!'

Bev: good idea Ben!

Bev: they said that they got together after their fight and that they were trying to hide it and for mike not to be mad at them

Mike: why would I be mad at them?

Bev: idk that's just what they said

Mike: THOSE LITTLE SHITS

Bev: what?

Mike: THEY LIED TO ME

Bev: what the hell are you talking about?

Mike: a while ago I was walking home from the Aladdin and I saw Stan leave bill's house and he told me he was doing makeup at bills and he was really embarrassed about it because I thought he had a hickey but it was a hickey and he told me it wasn't 

Bev: wow

Mike: bill even went along with the story

Bev: I just asked them about it and for the record they didn't lie they just didn't tell the whole truth

Mike: what do you mean

Bev: they were doing makeup but they were also making out

Mike: I'm still kind of mad that they lied to me

Bev: I understand

**_9:13 am_ **

**BEV <<<BILL**

Bill: how mad is Mike?

Bev: not too mad at least his texts didn't sound that way

Bill: they sounded more disappointed?

Bev: yeah

Bill: damn, I really didn't want to lie to him but we weren't ready to tell people just yet

Bev: you shouldn't be apologizing to me dumbass

Bill: yeah I know

**_9:15 am_ **

**STANIEL <<<MICHOLAS**

Staniel: mike, i'm sorry, we didn't mean to lie to you it's just we weren't ready to tell people yet

Micholas: I have nothing to say

Staniel: I promise it wasn't meant to hurt you

Micholas: I know that stan but it hurts anyway

Staniel: we just didn't want anyone to know that's why we only told you part of what we were doing

Micholas: what did you think would happen if you told me?

Staniel: what?

Micholas: if you had told me the truth what do you think I would have done? Come on Stan, think

Staniel: I don't know, I do know I made a dumb mistake

Micholas: yeah you did

Staniel: please mike, we're sorry, I'm sorry

Micholas: you know for someone so smart you're pretty stupid?

Staniel: come on mike, please

Staniel: mike?

Staniel: I know you're reading these

*****MICHOLAS has blocked STANIEL*****

Staniel: Shit

**_9:26 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

trashetti: hey guys

beevie: what's up rich?

Stan: is something wrong

MEDDIE: nothing's wrong

benny: that sounds very sus

michelle: truly

bill: we already told them

trashetti: shut the fuck up Bill

MEDDIE: anyway!!!!

trashetti: yes anyway, Eddie and I are dating

MEDDIE: surprise!

beevie: congrats guys

Stan: wow

Bill: we been knew sis

benny: fucking finally

michelle: bill you owe me twenty bucks

bill: what why?

michelle: remember?

bill: no

michelle: it was the middle of October and we made that bet

bill: oh shit yeah I remember

Stan: wait, what bet

bill: I'll tell you later, stan

michelle: no

benny: no?

trashetti: what the fuck is going on

MEDDIE: shut it, Richie

beevie: yeah rich shut up

michelle: yeah stan doesn't deserve to know

Stan: really? this is just petty mike

bill: are you really that mad at us

michelle: i'm not mad at you bill

benny: mike I thought we talked about this

michelle: we did and I'm still mad about it

beevie: mind explaining?

Stan: it's really none of your business

bill: STAN!

Stan: what?

bill: be nice 

MEDDIE: I'M SO LOST

benny: it's nothing guys, promise

trashetti: it doesn't sound like nothing

michelle: stan and bill lied to me 

MEDDIE: so you're mad about it?

michelle: yes

Stan: he fucking blocked me I'd say he's mad 

bill: he did?

Stan: yes

beevie: mike, come on, it's not that bad

michelle: I will block all of you

**_9:29 am_ **

*****BEN has created a chat*****

*****BEN has added BEV, BILL, STAN, EDDIE and RICHIE to the chat*****

Ben: guys leave it alone, please

Eddie: why what's going on?

Bev: why we whispering?

Bill: is he really that upset?

Stan: I didn't mean it 

Ben: I know you didn't Stan, he's not really upset about that but something else has come up

Bev: what's going on Ben?

Richie: what's happening that we don't know about?

Ben: his grandfather is sick

Richie: yeah, we know, he told us last time we were together

Ben: no, really sick

Stan: we know

Bill: spit it out, Ben

Eddie: there's something more going on isn't there?

Ben: yes

Bev: what is it?

Ben: his grandfather's got cancer

Bill: well shit

Stan: oh my god

Eddie: oh no

Richie: damn

Bev: why didn't he tell us?

Ben: he's only got a few months left and it's making mike really depressed and he didn't want to bring you guys down

Eddie: well that's dumb, he'd never do that

Richie: yeah, once a loser always a loser

Stan: and we just added on top of all of that

Bill: I feel like such an ass right now

Ben: it's not really your fault, I figured he was bound to snap at some point

Eddie: is there anything we can do?

Ben: I don't know, I would just wait to see if he says anything

**_10:01 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

trashetti: come on mike, there's no need

michelle: I suppose you're right

MEDDIE: Richie's right about something? this is a fucking miracle

trashetti: I will not hesitate to end you

MEDDIE: try me

MEDDIE: what the fuck Richie!

beevie: what'd he do?

MEDDIE: you don't want to know

bill: now I definitely don't want to know

Stan: I'm kind of intrigued

benny: gross

michelle: keep it away from this chat sinners

MEDDIE: one what the fuck and two it's not that bad

beevie: so what'd he do

Stan: yeah tell us

trashetti: I licked my hand and stuck it down his pants

bill: gross

beevie: I regret asking

benny: why are you so weird?

michelle: sinners

Stan: I agree

MEDDIE: stan, you're Jewish

Stan: exactly

_**10:08 am** _

**MICHOLAS <<<STANIEL**

*****MICHOLAS has unblocked STANIEL*****

Staniel: oh thank god

micholas: i'm sorry stan

Staniel: as am I

micholas: I've been going through a tough time lately

Staniel: oh no, what's been going on

micholas: my grandpappy's got cancer, only got a few months left

Staniel: shit, I'm so so so sorry mike

micholas: it's okay, you didn't know

Staniel: is there anything I can do?

micholas: come to the funeral?

Staniel: of course, my parents and Richie will be there as well

micholas: thank you stan

Staniel: do the others know?

micholas: ben does

Staniel: are you gonna tell them?

micholas: I suppose I should

**_10:13 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

michelle: my grandpappy's got cancer, only got a few months left

bill: shit, I'm so so so sorry mike

michelle: it's okay, you didn't know

trashetti: is there anything we can do?

michelle: come to the funeral?

Stan: of course, my parents and Richie will be there as well

michelle: thank you stan

bill: yeah, of course, I'll come

MEDDIE: me too

benny: you already know I'll be there

beevie: as will I

trashetti: hell yeah we will

MEDDIE: we love ya mike

beevie: yeah!

bill: we love you dude

michelle: thanks guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I didn't mean to make this so depressing and I'm sorry if it's triggering for a few of you
> 
> but thank you all for the kudos and comments I'm loving them. They make my day!


	24. Chapter 24

_**5:46 pm** _

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

trashetti: does anyone want to hang out?

bill: I can't, I'm on Georgie duty 

Stan: ha loser

MEDDIE: why don't you bother Stan?

Stan: I am also on Georgie duty

benny: i'm not home rn but I'll be there in like five minutes? My mom said she could take us out to dinner, rich if you haven't eaten

MEDDIE: he probably hasn't, the last thing he ate was a pop tart and then promptly spit it into the grass

trashetti: food! I'm down! 

beevie: Alex said she'll come over 

beevie: but now she said she's kidding

trashetti: aw man

beevie: why'd you say aw man

michelle: because of butts

MEDDIE: I am confusion

trashetti: I wanted to hang out with Alex

michelle: oh

beevie: "I don't even know Richie's address otherwise I would go over"

beevie: .. ok Alex

beevie: "Eddie is my best friend. So is Richie." 

trashetti: hahaha

MEDDIE: bev said I text like her grandma

beevie: guys

beevie: doesn't this look like Richie?

beevie: [joshmaclean1](https://twitter.com/joshmaclean1/status/889228419006959620)

MEDDIE: yes

trashetti: ben where are you going for dinner?

benny: the diner?

trashetti: cool

benny: we'll pick you up

michelle: i'm eating at home but are y'all hanging out after?

benny: you guys can come back to my house when we get back if you want. Do you want to come to dinner?

michelle: we're eating at home but text when you get back and ya boi will come over

MEDDIE: gang gang

beevie: are we ignoring the fact that he said y'all

Stan: yes

bill: yes

trashetti: yes

MEDDIE: yes

benny: yes

michelle: yeehaw

**_6:42 pm_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

benny: I BEAT MIKE AND RICHIE TWICE

michelle: IT WAS A PRACTICE ROUND

trashetti: IT WAS A PRACTICE ROUND

benny: AND THEY'RE BULLYING ME, liar!

beevie: at what

benny: candy land

michelle: you cheated

bill: how do you cheat at candy land

Stan: ask ben apparently

beevie: Ben would never

MEDDIE: how dare you slander his good name

benny: you're just mad you lost twice

michelle: staappp

trashetti: staap that's abusive

benny: staahhhppp. PERIODT

beevie: are you all on drugs?

bill: yes

MEDDIE: probably

Stan: most likely

michelle: THIS GIRL TRYNA' FIGHT ME IN THE COMMENTS BUT HER WHOLE ACCOUNT IS ROBLOX

benny: wtf are you talking about

michelle: you bitch

benny: square up

Stan: why are people in relationships so weird?

bill: you're in a relationship?

beevie: we're all in a relationship?

Stan: point proved

benny: everyone loves moto

trashetti: yes

MEDDIE: I like em big

beevie: I LIKE EM CHUNKY

michelle: I like em round

Stan: I like 'em plumpy

beevie: RICHIE EDDIE ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT HOW YOU LIKE CAKE AND I WAS GONNA BAKE YOU A CAKE NOW I'M NOT GONNA BAKE YOU A CAKE- ALEX

beevie: take a shot anytime Alex says cake or bake

trashetti: why was she going to bake me a cake

bill: the better question is why won't she bake you a cake?

michelle: we're all so fucking weird

MEDDIE: amen to that

beevie: I showed her the text that you sent of you shoving your licked hand down Eddie's pants

trashetti: YOU GUYS ASKED

Stan: WE WERE WRONG TO ASK

benny: i'm surprised we haven't learned by now

trashetti: YEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost everything written was inspired by real conversations i've had with my friends


	25. Chapter 25

**_10:30 am_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: Hey Eddie

Eds: hey rich, what's up?

Rich: nothing I'm bored

Eds: I'm out with my mom at the moment, I can try and cure your boredom from the car?

Rich: if you can't talk, let me know

Eds: Richie, I just told you I could try and get rid of your boredom and you're telling me not to?

Rich: no! I just understand if you don't want your mom to see that you're texting me

Eds: fuck my mom

Rich: well

Eds: BEEP BEEP RICHIE

Rich: YOU HANDED THAT ONE RIGHT TO ME

Eds: yeah I know

Rich: soooo... cure my boredom, please?

Eds: only because you asked so nicely

Rich: what do you suggest?

Eds: I'm gonna send you a series of snaps and you'll have to piece together what I said

Rich: you're so cute, wtf, how did I land you?

Eds: I ask myself that every day

**_10:34 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

Stan: what are all of you doing today?

beevie: I don't think anything why?

MEDDIE: I'm out with my mom... yay

trashetti: Eddie is making me actually use my brain and it hurts

bill: how is he making you do that when he's not with you?

bill: also, I'm busy sorry

michelle: ben's helping me build a new gate for the goats, they broke out again 

benny: ^^

MEDDIE: he texted me saying he was bored so I'm sending him a series of snaps and he has to piece together what I said

beevie: damn Eddie

MEDDIE: it's not that complicated

bill: but Richie's you know, Richie, he's bound to fuck it up

trashetti: hey! I happen to be pretty good at this

michelle: Bev, where's Alex?

beevie: she's out with her family so she's not around

Stan: no one else but bev is around?

benny: nope

Stan: okay then

trashetti: I am confusion

michelle: you're always confused

MEDDIE: you could go hang out with Stan

trashetti: I have to go to work in an hour

bill: you have a job?

trashetti: yes

MEDDIE: It barely qualifies 

beevie: it's still work Eddie

MEDDIE: yeah, you're right

benny: what is it?

Stan: He washes dishes for the bakery up the street

trashetti: why are you all answering for me

MEDDIE: I don't know

michelle: why not?

**_10:42 am_ **

**STAN <<<BEV**

Stan: Okay, here's the plan

Bev: what?

Stan: you said you were around, right?

Bev: oh yeah

Stan: Alright, here's the plan, Bill's parents are helping me pick out a promise ring for the both of us but I figured I'd ask one of you guys for help because we all know him better than his parents

Bev: aw, stan, that's adorable

Stan: STOP MAKING ME BLUSH

Bev: NO

Stan: anyway, I'm going with them today and I was wondering if you'd come along?

Bev: HELL YEAH, I'M IN

Stan: Great! We'll be there in about 20 minutes, sound good?

Bev: yeah!

Stan: awesome

**_11:15 am_ **

**BILL <<<STAN**

Stan: I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU

Bill: you do?

Stan: yup but I can't tell you just yet

Bill: why not?

Stan: because

Bill: okay...

Stan: What are you doing tonight?

Bill: I was supposed to watch Georgie but my parents said they didn't need me, so nothing why?

Stan: I'm picking you up 

Bill: is there a reason?

Stan: you're my boyfriend?

Bill: works for me

**_11:18 am_ **

*****STAN has created a chat*****

*****STAN has added BEV and LITTLEDUCK to the chat*****

*****STAN has named the chat OPERATION BILL*****

**OPERATION BILL**

Stan: Okay, so

Bev: you have a plan?

Littleduck: of course he does, that's why he's texting

Stan: Georgie you are officially my favourite denbrough

Littleduck: don't let my brother hear that

Stan: anyway, I'm taking Bill out later and I kind of need you to help me put the ring onto his bed and stuff

Bev: I'm going there later cause his parents are going out and Bill was gonna watch him but I guess they knew you wanted to do it tonight

Stan: yeah, I told them

Littleduck: oh makes sense

Stan: So, can you guys put the ring onto his pillow until I get back to your house with him

Littleduck: aye aye captain

**_12:30 pm_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: IT TOOK ME ALL MORNING BUT I FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT

Eds: it took you all morning?

Rich: yes

Eds: so?

Rich: You're adorable you know?

Eds: yeah, but it's nice to hear you say so

Rich: I told my mom what it said

Eds: you did?

Rich: she was surprisingly nice and sober today

Eds: so what did she say?

Rich: "You make my heart happy? Isn't that from a kids tv show?" 

Eds: oh my god

Rich: she's not wrong though

Eds: I KNOW WHAT IT'S FROM BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE

Rich: it's okay, I did too

Eds: good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you know what show it's from please comment below I want to see if you guys can understand where I'm pulling these random references from
> 
> thank you all so much for the kudos and comments
> 
> ALSO I GET TO SEE ENDGAME SOON AND I'M KIND OF FREAKING OUT ABOUT IT


	26. Chapter 26

**_10:38 am_ **

**BILL <<<STAN**

Bill: STAN

Stan: yeah?

Bill: YOU FUCKER

Stan: what'd I do?

Bill: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID

Stan: my surprise?

Bill: I FUCKING LOVE YOU

Bill: so much and eventually I’m gonna husband the shit out of you

Stan: I like the sound of that

Bill: good because it’s fucking happening

Stan: is that a promise?

Bill: yeah, why?

Stan: check in the box

Bill: wait there's something inside

Stan: yeah... did you think I got you a box?

Bill: I thought you were hinting that you were gonna buy the thing inside the box

Stan: billy, I love you, but you're so stupid

Bill: yeah, I know

Bill: STAN

Stan: that’s my name don’t wear it out

Bill: IT’S SO CUTE, HOW DID YOU AFFORD THESE

Stan: that doesn’t matter, do you like it

Bill: OF COURSE I DO, IM FUCKING CRYING, GEORGIE JUST ASKED ME IF I NEED A TISSUE BECAUSE I’M FULL ON SOBBING

Stan: aw bill

Bill: I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M PROMISED TO YOU, YOU FUCKER I WAS GOING TO DO IT FIRST

Stan: I beat you to it

Bill: THIS JUST MADE MY DAY. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

Stan: I love you too

Bill: do you have one

Stan: yeah, I wore it on a chain every day for the past week because I love them so much but didn’t want you to know about them

Bill: how do you know my ring size

Stan: I don’t but I figured its about the same size as mine, a little bigger

Bill: it fits perfectly

**_10:40 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

bill: RICHIE STAN HAS YOU BEAT FOR THE BEST BOYFRIEND

MEDDIE: I beg to differ

bill: [ring.jpg] I THINK THE FUCK NOT

trashetti: rude

beevie: those are so cute, stan

Stan: thanks, I try

bill: GEORGIE IS TYPING FOR ME BECAUSE IM FULL ON SOBBING

michelle: you made your brother type out the f word?

bill: no I typed that

bill: it's not like I don't know what it means

trashetti: hell yeah

benny: Richie, don't encourage him

beevie: GEORGIE!!

bill: hi, bev!

beevie: how are you, buddy?

bill: I’m good

bill: stan made billy cry

Stan: sorry about that

bill: it’s okay Stan

bill: he was going to do it this weekend. He says you deserve something special

beevie: AW THAT’S SO CUTE

benny: mike we got to step up our game

michelle: hell yeah

benny: for the record I’m broke

michelle: we don’t need money to beat them

benny: hell yeah

MEDDIE: this wasn’t a competition

michelle: it became one when stan decided to be a flipping genius over there

Stan: I’M SORRY

billiam: billy won’t stop crying is that bad

benny: no it's natural

MEDDIE: I would cry

beevie: Eddie you would be a flipping mess

trashetti: so what you’re saying is I should buy Eddie a promise ring so I can see him full on cry with happiness?

Stan: literally nobody was saying that

beevie: do not do that, you are broke Rich

**_11:24 am_ **

**RICH <<EDS**

Rich: I'd save up for it, you know if it meant promising to spend the rest of my life with you

Eds: who's the sap now?

Rich: yeah, I know, but I mean it

Eds: I love you

Rich: I love you too, no doubt about it

Eds: What are you doing now?

Rich: Stan's mom and dad are cooking, Stan's watching a movie and I'm reading one of his comic books... so nothing

Eds: my mom is going away for a couple of days

Rich: really? When?

Eds: Later today

Rich: so?

Eds: come over dipshit

Rich: romantic

Eds: fuck off

Rich: hmmm I don't know, I have something else in mind

Eds: RICHIE

Rich: I can stay here with Stan if you'd like

Eds: if you don't get over here in five minutes, I swear

Rich: what're you gonna do? Spank me?

Eds: if that's what you're into 

Rich: EDDIE

Eds: Sorry, sorry, payback's a bitch isn't it

Rich: I almost pushed Stan off the couch I jumped up so fast

Eds: oh my god Richie

Rich: Stan's parents asked Stan where I was going so fast and he looked at them and then across the street and said, "Eddie."

Eds: OH MY GOD 

Rich: Shut up they love you

Eds: you have three minutes

Rich: Stan's putting something up in his window, I can see it from the tree

Eds: Stan says to close the blinds

Rich: what?

Eds: the sign? it says, 'close the blinds I don't need to see Richie naked.'

Rich: of course it does

Eds: just get in here

Rich: aye aye captain


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I TALK ABOUT ENDGAME BECAUSE I'M IN A DEPRESSION AND I'M NOT OKAY BUT I PROMISE THERE ARE NO SPOILERS BUT IF YOU'VE SEEN IT YOU'LL KNOW WHY I'M IN A DEPRESSION 
> 
> BUT MY WIFE LOOKED SO GOOD Y'ALL IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY I THINK I'M GAYER NOW
> 
> ALSO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER, I DON'T HAVE THE ENERGY OR THE TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING LONGER

**_8:30 am_ **

**EDDIE PROTECTION SQUAD**

Mike: what's up with Eddie, he looks like he got hit by a truck

Stan: as a matter of fact, so does Richie

Richie: HEY!

Bev: but he's not wrong

Bill: what's going on, rich?

Ben: Do we need to be worried?

Bev: ben breaking out the dad™ voice

Ben: bev... now's not the time

Bill: guys

Bev: sorry

Mike: so, what's going on?

Stan: wait, you guys went to see endgame didn't you?

Richie: yeah, we did

Mike: no spoilers, i'm going this weekend

Ben: yeah

Richie: I won't

Stan: ha losers

Bev: stan shut it

Stan: shutting

Richie: ANYWAY WE'RE IN A DEPRESSION

Mike: wtf why

Richie: ENDGAME

Bill: Eddie's worse than he is tbh

Richie: yeah the end kind of fucked with him

Mike: NO SPOILERS

Richie: THAT WASN'T A SPOILER

Ben: AAAAAAA

Bev: so?

Richie: we cried. A lot. And didn't sleep because we were too busy crying and consoling each other and crying more

Bill: oh

Richie: we're good I promise

**_10:32 am_ **

**EDDIE <<<<ALEX**

Eddie: Hey, this is Alex right?

Alex: uh yeah, who is this?

Eddie: oh sorry! It's Eddie, Bev gave me your number

Alex: OH HI 

Eddie: HEY

Alex: so...what's up?

Eddie: oh right

Alex: ???

Eddie: I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime? With or without bev there, doesn't matter to me

Alex: and this isn't a scheme to murder me?

Eddie: not unless you want it to be ;)

Alex: damn if I died then I wouldn't have had to do my history essay

Eddie: mood

Alex: but yeah! I'd love to hang out with you... will Richie be there?

Eddie: not unless you want him to be, IDC, bev can come too

Alex: would you rather just do a double date and then you and I can hang out on our own time?

Eddie: sure! Sounds good

Alex: awesome!! We can annoy Bev and Richie to death talking about endgame... wait you've seen it right?

Eddie: YEAH RICHIE AND I WENT LAST WEEKEND AND I'M DEPRESSED

Alex: mood

Eddie: WE WERE UP LATE CRYING IT WAS SO BAD

Alex: same! And B made fun of me for it

Eddie: how rude

Alex: smh

Eddie: anyway, I'll make a chat or something and we can figure it out from there

Alex: gang gang

**_10:45 am_ **

*****EDDIE has created a chat*****

*****EDDIE has added BEV, ALEX, and RICHIE to the chat*****

*****EDDIE has named the chat GANG GANG*****

**GANG GANG**

Eddie: ok so

Bev: wtf is this Eddie

Richie: what did I do this time?

Alex: nothing, Richie, Eddie and I were talking and we wanted to know

Eddie: if you'd guys be okay going on a double date?

Bev: YEAH I TOTALLY WOULD

Richie: I don't know, that girl Alex seems like a strange chick

Alex: I forgot I was allergic to anybody named Richie

Richie: touché

Eddie: IS THAT A YES?

Richie: um, yes

Bev: fucking theatre kids I swear

Alex: Hey!

Bev: oh no not you too

Eddie: hey bev

Bev: yeah?

Eddie: fuck off

Richie: Eds's gets off with a good one

Eddie: not my name asshole

Bev: shut up Eddie, you like it

Alex: YOU DO?

Eddie: BETRAYAL

Richie: TOP TEN ANIME BETRAYALS

Bev: no

Alex: no

Eddie: no

Richie: aw


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, my friend's convo's make their way into this story... enjoy!

**_3:33 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

trashetti: BEN DO YOU STILL STAN JAMES CHARLES

MEDDIE: it's 3:00 in the morning, go to bed, 'chee

benny: I thought we went over this, I don't stan James Charles, I just like the drama in the beauty industry

trashetti: then you must be living for this 

MEDDIE: GO.TO.SLEEP

trashetti: but watching his subscriber count go down is so fun

MEDDIE: I will come over there and wake up stan to deal with you

Stan: you already have 

trashetti: oh shit, gtg bye

Stan: goodnight everyone

MEDDIE: thank you, stan

**_7:23 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

beevie: no but the chames jarles controversy is amazing I live for it

michelle: same

benny: wow, we really are those bitches

MEDDIE: BEN OH MY GOD

bill: what'd he do?

trashetti: Eddie is wheezing

Stan: wtf how did you even...

trashetti: did you not hear me sneak out around 5?

Stan: no?

trashetti: then I did not sneak out around 5

MEDDIE: lmao whoops

beevie: gay

MEDDIE: tell me something I don't know

michelle: the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell

MEDDIE: I SAID SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW

benny: duelling is legal in Paraguay as long as both parties are registered blood donors.

bill: most lipstick contains fish scales.

beevie: ew gross

Stan: why do you two know this?

michelle: you are more likely to be infected by flesh-eating bacteria than you are to be struck by lightning.

beevie: out of all the things you could have mentioned, it had to be bacteria

MEDDIE: GROSS

bill: case in point

Stan: how do you guys know these things?

MEDDIE: google

benny: the library

michelle: google

bill: a hundred per cent google

trashetti: you learn something new every day

beevie: quick question, why haven't we evicted him from this chat yet?

MEDDIE: because

beevie: oh right

Stan: ??? I'll do it

MEDDIE: ??? no, you won't

bill: damn Eddie doesn't come to play

michelle: sometimes you all make me want to die

benny: what kind words

michelle: except you ben

benny: thanks? I think?

michelle: you're very welcome bubs

**_7:29 am_ **

**ALEX <<<BEV**

Alex: my music taste changes all the time and it's kind of nice but also frustrates me

Bev: okay???

Alex: I've listened to banana pancakes for four hours straight. On repeat

Bev: like people cooking banana pancakes? Does that even have a sound?

Alex: no lmao it's a song

Bev: oh okay, I was worried for a second 

Alex: no dingus

Bev: I thought you were just listening to the sounds of people flipping banana pancakes on youtube

Alex: yes, that's exactly what I choose to listen to

Bev: okay, you know what? I was concerned

Alex: I'm glad you care about my steadily declining mental health

Bev: of course :)

**_8:02 am_ **

**RICH <<EDS**

Rich: is it possible to have a mid-life crisis at 16?

Eds: if you die at 32 then yes

Rich: awesome

Eds: please avoid dying at 32

Rich: I will try

Eds: why do you ask?

Rich: I drank an iced coffee and still have two pages of homework due and I have to go to work soon

Eds: oh no

Rich: what do you mean oh no

Eds: for starters, sleep is important and you are getting none of it tonight

Rich: sleep is for the weak. 

**_8:11 am_ **

**STAN <<<BILL**

Stan: I found an old easter egg and idk what to do with it

Bill: consume

Stan: no it's a fake egg

Bill: consume

Stan: bet

Bill: YES

Stan: it has a penny inside so maybe not

Bill: PENNY

Stan: what kinda drugs are you on??

Bill: all of them

Stan: alright then, please don't die

**_9:23 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

bill: can anyone hang out??

MEDDIE: possibly

trashetti: later

Stan: I have to go to the temple with my dad but later I can

bill: okay

**_12:30 pm_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

michelle: I can't come over sorry

bill: yeah

michelle: yeah?

bill: yes

benny: what are you saying yes to?

bill: o shoot, I read can I come over hahaha

beevie: good job, you're an idiot

MEDDIE: o wait sped

MEDDIE: can I come over hahaha

MEDDIE: or is that not happening 

bill: wait let me read it slowly 

bill: yeah, you can come over

MEDDIE: ok, hold up

bill: Richie are you coming too?

trashetti: yes

beevie: I can come too

bill: awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been MIA for so long, I've been busy. I've been feeling kind of down recently and I figured what better way to lift my spirits than to write. 
> 
> Also, sorry if you sister stan Chames Jarles... don't come for me
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkyrIRyrRdY


	29. Chapter 29

**_2:42 am_ **

**ACTUAL ANGEL <<<ACUTAL DEVIL**

Actual Angel: BILL

Actual Devil: what

Actual Angel: HELP

Actual Devil: it's 2 in the morning, go to bed

Actual Angel: BUT IT'S IMPORTANT

Actual Devil: what happened

Actual Angel: My mom may have... 

Actual Devil: spit it out, Eddie, I want to sleep

Actual Angel: my mom may have caught Richie and I making out and I'M NEVER LEAVING THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN

Actual Devil: holy shit dude

Actual Angel: I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK, PLEASE HELP

Actual Devil: hold up, i'm calling you, sorry if you hear stan he slept over

Actual Angel: I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS PICK UP THE PHONE

Actual Devil: okay damn

_"Eddie? Just breathe, okay?" Bill's voice floated through the telephone._

_Eddie was trying to think of something to say and focus on his breathing. All that came out was, "HHHHHH"_

_"Oh god, it's worse than I thought."_

_"Damn right it is," Stan said, voice groggy from sleep._

_"I'm never leaving my house again, this is it. The last you'll see of me."_

_"Eddie, stop being so dramatic."_

_"It is my god given right as a gay."_

_Bill sighed, "It is not. Now, why exactly is she keeping you locked up forever?"_

_"It was either that or a conversion camp," Eddie whispered, eyes flying to the door._

_He didn't want his mom to hear him on the phone, she'd be even angrier._

_"A conversion camp? Oh, Eddie." Stan said, shifting._

_Eddie could hear the squeak of the bed._

_"Yeah, so I'm grounded for life."_

_"Not if I have anything to do about it," Bill said, eerily calm._

_"What are you gonna do? Call the police? It's not like they'll care about what happens to me."_

_Eddie sniffled, tears threatening to break out._

_"I'm adding Bev," Stan said._

_The line rung for a few minutes and all anyone could hear was Eddie's heavy breathing._

_"Yello?" Bev said, picking up._

_"Is there any way Eddie could come stay at your house?"_

_She blew out a breath, "I don't know. I'd have to check with my Aunt. Why? What's this about? It's two in the morning for Christ's sake."_

_"My mom caught Richie and I kissing and I either have to stay locked up forever or go to a conversion camp."_

_"Oh shit, this is serious." Bev paused then said, "I think she's awake, let me ask her."_

_Eddie, Stan and Bill could hear the conversation yet it was muffled. Bev probably held the phone against her shirt while talking to her aunt._

_"Eddie?"  
_

_"Yeah?" He asked, having a hard time keeping his voice steady._

_"We're picking you up in the morning. You're coming here, permanently. My Aunt said she'd go to court if she had to."_

_"I fucking love you," Eddie said, breathing a sigh of relief._

_"Now, go the fuck to sleep," Bev commanded and they all hummed in agreement._

_Eddie hung up with a soft click._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a bit short but I don't have the energy or the brain capacity to make it longer. 
> 
> Also, this sounds really bad but if you're enjoying this story, why not check out my other ones? 
> 
> They're much more story like and have an actual plot whoa


	30. Chapter 30

**_6:32 am_ **

**BEV <<<<EDDIE**

Bev: Eddie, why is your mom banging on our door?

Eddie: idk, I know you said you were picking me up this morning so maybe she overheard?

Bev: Eddie!

Eddie: what? I could've sworn she was asleep when I called

Bev: We were literally just about to leave to get you too

Eddie: did your aunt let her in?

Bev: no, I don't think so

Eddie: Lmao I can see her car pulling in

Bev: you finna get whooped

Eddie: see you if I'm still alive

**_6:34 am_ **

**EDDIE PROTECTION SQUAD**

Bev: Eddie's gonna get his ass kicked

Bill: I'm sorry, what???

Ben: why?

Bev: Sonia showed up at my house this morning banging on the door demanding Eddie come outside to talk to her

Mike: why would Sonia be at your house?

Stan: It's a long story and not ours to tell. Eddie's still at home right?

Bev: yeah

Stan: he finna die

Mike: what the hell? Why would Sonia kill him?

Ben: why wouldn't she?

Bev: Where's Richie? Isn't he normally freaking out about these kinds of things?

Stan: Richie's sleeping, he's not feeling well

Bill: If he gets Eddie sick, Eddie's gonna have an aneurysm

Stan: He said he's not going near Eddie until we get this whole thing cleared up

Mike: what thing???

Bev: Basically, Eddie's mom caught him and Richie and now she's threatening to send him away and so I said we could take him in which is why Sonia showed up at my house this morning

Ben: Well shit

Mike: damn straight

Bill: none of this is straight

Mike: :(

Ben: sQuArE uP bIlL

Stan: what the fuck

Ben: idk I'm really tired

Bev: Oh hold up, Eddie's texting me. I'll keep y'all updated

**_6:40 am_ **

**BEV <<<EDDIE**

Eddie: I'm not going to school today

Bev: ?? why?

Eddie: my mom said she wants to talk whatever that means

Bev: um okay... good luck

Eddie: thanks, I'm gonna need it

**_6:43 am_ **

**EDDIE PROTECTION SQUAD  
**

Bev: he's not coming to school **  
**

Bill: why not??

Bev: he said his mom wants to talk to him

Stan: oh no

Ben: maybe this will be a good thing?

Mike: that's what we have to hope for

Stan: Richie's not coming to school either

Bill: lmao why not?

Stan: he convinced our parents that he's sick but I felt his forehead and he doesn't have a fever

Bev: there are other ways to get sick??

Mike: If Eddie were here he'd tell them to you

Bev: well, there's a reason Eddie's not here

Mike: ik

Ben: see you fuckers at school

Bill: Ben! I expected more

Bev: Richie's not here

Ben: someone's got to do it


	31. Chapter 31

**_9:32 pm_ **

**EDDIE PROTECTION SQUAD**

Bev: have any of you heard from Eddie?

Stan: or Richie for that matter?

Bill: no

Mike: Richie's mia now too?

Stan: I knocked on his door just now and I think I heard him grumbling so never mind

Ben: maybe you ought to check

Stan: He just yelled at me so we're good

Bev: okay but what about Eddie?

Stan: I haven't heard from him

Mike: me neither

Ben: Nope

Bill: Like I said, I haven't

Bev: well shit

Bill: this can't be good

Stan: I'm gonna text him

Mike: good idea

**_9:36 pm_ **

**STANNY <<<<EDDIE**

Stanny: hey Eddie

Eddie: hey stan what's up?

Stanny: nothing much, just checking in on you

Eddie: I'm good

Stanny: you sure?

Eddie: yup fucking peachy. Listen, I have to go but we'll talk soon

Stanny: okay

**_9:38 pm_ **

**EDDIE PROTECTION SQUAD**

Stan: he answered and he said he was fine but he was being strange

Bill: strange how?

Stan: something's just not right

Stan: [eddiebeingstrange.jpg]

Mike: huh

Bev: that's kinda odd

Ben: should someone else text him?

Mike: should we get Richie to do it?

Stan: Richie's definitely not in the right state of mind to do it

Bill: what the hell happened to him?

Stan: idk but he's been acting strange ever since that night

Bev: something's going on between the two of them

**_9:40 pm_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

MEDDIE: hey guys, I'm not going to school again tomorrow

beevie: everything okay?

MEDDIE: yeah everything's fine

bill: you know you can tell us if it's not

Stan: please

michelle: we're worried for you

MEDDIE: everything's fine guys I promise

benny: let us know the minute something's not right

MEDDIE: ok

MEDDIE: where's Richie?

Stan: idk he's moping

MEDDIE: moping? Is he alright? What happened? Should I come over there?

Stan: idk what happened but you don't need to come here

MEDDIE: okay... I'll just text him

bill: that's probably best

michelle: good luck Eddie

MEDDIE: thanks? I think?

**_9:43 pm_ **

**EDS <<<RICH**

Eds: Rich, are you okay?

Rich: Eddie, I'm sorry

Eds: sorry? Why are you sorry?

Rich: I'm the reason your mom is sending you away

Eds: no you're not

Eds: and she's not sending me away

Rich: and I know I should have tried to comfort you instead of pushing you away and I... 

Rich: she's not?

Eds: no, she's not

Rich: what happened?

Eds: It's a long story... are you alone?

Rich: I mean Stan's home but I'm in my room by myself

Eds: can I call you?

Rich: yeah

_"Richie?" Eddie's voice was nasally, sounding like he had been crying._

_"What's up, Eds?"_

_"That's not my name." He shoots back, his smile creeping into his voice._

_"Shut up, you like it."_

_"Yeah, I do."_

_"So? What happened with your mom?"_

_"Well..." Eddie paused, not knowing how to best phrase what had happened that day_

_"Well?"_

_"She was gonna send me to a conversion camp you know, beat the gay out of me but then I told her I was leaving and that changed her whole attitude."_

_"Leaving? Without me?" Richie couldn't help but sound so needy._

_"Just to Bev's, I promise. I wouldn't leave without you."_

_"Okay."_

_"So, yeah, when I told her I was leaving her mood shifted."_

_"How so?"_

_"She started crying hysterically and saying how she didn't want to lose her only child and that I was the only good thing in her life and she needed me."_

_"What'd you say?"_

_"I asked her if that was true, if she really did need me or if she was just trying to guilt me into staying because she's locked me up in that fucking room for so long that I just couldn't take it anymore. I started to shout at her, saying how she never let me do what I wanted and at Bev's, I would be able to live how I wanted to live. Loving you and being openly gay and not having to fear for my life every time someone came up the stairs."_

_"Holy shit."_

_"Yeah. She started crying harder and practically begged me to help her understand, she kept on repeating that she couldn't lose her only child. She was actually full on begging, like on her knees, pleading with me to stay and help her understand why you and why boys and why I couldn't just find a nice girl like Myra."_

_"Oh god."_

_"I told her that if she wanted to understand, she'd have to start by accepting me."_

_"She did?"_

_"Yeah, she did. I sat her down on the couch and said, Mom, I'm gay and head over heels in love with Richie Tozier."_

_"And she didn't just die on the spot?"_

_"She looked like she might, but she took my hand and said, That's okay Eddie. I love you."_

_"Oh my god."_

_"I almost had a heart attack right there! It was wonderful. Then we sat down and we talked some things out, she would be less controlling and try to understand more about me as a person and I wouldn't be so quick to judge her actions and thought process as she is still my mother."_

_"Wow."_

_"So, yeah, it was a lot but we're gonna work on it and it could be good."_

_"I'm so happy for you, Eds. I really am. That's why you're gonna hate what I'm about to say..."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm leaving."_

_"No, you're not," Eddie said, shaking his head in disbelief though Richie couldn't see him._

_"Yes, Eds, I am," Richie said and hung up with a soft click._

_Eddie was shocked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hate to toot my own horn but I've posted other works if you want to go and check those out. I'm so glad all of you are enjoying the story and I'm a slut for attention so it's great! 
> 
> So, thanks all of you!


	32. Chapter 32

**_4:42 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

beevie: HAPPY PRIDE MONTH FUCKERS

benny: HAPPY PRIDE

michelle: HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!!

MEDDIE: FUCK YEAH IT'S PRIDE MONTH

trashetti: I LITERALLY FORGOT THIS IS WONDERFUL NEWS

Stan: how the fuck did you forget?

trashetti: I've been preoccupied

bill: HAPPY PRIDE!

bill: but also... with what?

MEDDIE: lmao yeah Richie why don't you tell them what's been on your mind

benny: Eddie seems mad

michelle: Richie what'd you do

Stan: oh yeah... HAPPY PRIDE MONTH YOU FUCKERS

bill: we've moved on love

Stan: do not make me hit you

bill: sorry

beevie: you two shut up for a second

trashetti: I didn't do shit

MEDDIE: mmmm

trashetti: I DIDN'T

bill: just give it up before Eddie has a stroke or something

benny: he's not gonna have a stroke... right?

MEDDIE: I MIGHT

beevie: no he won't he's being dramatic

michelle: okay good

MEDDIE: EDDIE MACHINE BROKE

Stan: oh god... I'll go make sure he's okay

beevie: thank you stan

Stan: yeah

**_4:50 am_ **

**STANNY <<<EDDIE**

Stanny: Eddie open the window

Eddie: go away

Stanny: open the goddamn window

Eddie: okay fine give me a minute

Stanny: Richie wasn't home 

Eddie: oh shit this is urgent

Stanny: yeah it is, open up

Eddie: hold on my mom's outside my door

Stanny: okay

Eddie: he told me that he was leaving

Stanny: HE SAID WHAT

Eddie: that's all he said to me, that he was leaving

Stanny: this fucker

Eddie: I'm scared Stan

Stanny: I'm gonna kill him

Eddie: you didn't hear him on the phone, he sounded so unlike himself

Stanny: can you open up now?

Eddie: yeah, the cost is clear

**_5:12 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

Stan: Richie wasn't home 

MEDDIE: he's not here either

Stan: apparently he told Eddie he was leaving

trashetti: I am leaving

beevie: where the fuck do you think you're going

trashetti: away

benny: why are you leaving?

bill: don't be a crackhead we all love you

trashetti: I HATE THAT IT'S 2019 AND I STILL HAVE TO HIDE A PART OF MYSELF FROM THIS SHITTY TOWN BECAUSE MY LIFE IS MORE VALUABLE THAN MY HAPPINESS

michelle: what the fuck are you talking about?

beevie: it's derry what did you expect

trashetti: so i'm leaving

Stan: don't be stupid, you think we're gonna let you leave?

benny: Eddie's been awfully quiet

Stan: he's not here

bill: wdym he's not there?? 

beevie: aren't you at his house??

Stan: yes

michelle: what are you doing there if Eddie's not there?

Stan: being a pretend Eddie

bill: WHY CAN'T WE JUST BE HAPPY FOR ONCE

benny: in this town???

michelle: good fucking luck with that bud

trashetti: amen to that

MEDDIE: THAT'S MY LINE

beevie: he speaks

MEDDIE: SHUT UP I'M NERVOUS

trashetti: you could come with me

MEDDIE: and leave derry?

bill: leave us?

michelle: where will you even go?

trashetti: anywhere that isn't here

MEDDIE: and what would my mother think?

Stan: since when do you care what your mother thinks?

michelle: yeah, Eddie, wtf

MEDDIE: since she practically begged me to stay, since she's tried so hard for the past few days to accept and love me and understand

beevie: that's why you didn't come to my aunts, isn't it?

MEDDIE: yeah, that's part of it

benny: the other part?

MEDDIE: that's... not something you want to know

trashetti: ;)

bill: gross

Stan: I second that

beevie: well...

michelle: of course that's it

benny: you guys!

MEDDIE: wait... Richie! We haven't had sex... I think you'd be able to tell

Stan: still gross

MEDDIE: ANYWAY

trashetti: if you really want to say goodbye, better do it now

bill: you're such an idiot if you think we're letting you leave

michelle: what will Georgie think?

trashetti: it's been a good run

***** TRASHETTI has left the chat*****

MEDDIE: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!! 
> 
> also... Stan=best friend


	33. Chapter 33

**_8:21 pm_ **

**BEV <<<EDDIE**

Bev: Eddie, your mom just showed up

Eddie: wtf why?

Bev: idk but she said she needed to talk to my aunt, it sounded urgent

Eddie: Oh, lmk what you find out

Bev: will do

**_8:22 pm_ **

**STANNY <<<EDDIE**

Eddie: my mom hasn't found you yet has she?

Stanny: I don't think so

Eddie: okay because she apparently is at Bev's rn

Stanny: Why?

Eddie: idk but I asked Bev to see if she could find out

Stanny: she'll get to the bottom of it, how are you? You're not texting and driving are you?

Eddie: No, Stan, I'm not. I'm sitting in the parking lot, I don't see him

Stanny: keep me updated will you?

Eddie: of course

**_8:24 pm_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

Stan: Richie where the fuck are you?

Stan: oh wait

*****STAN has added TRASHETTI to the chat*****

Stan: Richie where the fuck are you?

trashetti: hiding

bill: why?

trashetti: cause I know Eddie came looking for me

michelle: so why would you want to hide from him?

trashetti: because he's going to stop me from leaving

beevie: you've really set your mind on going

trashetti: I have

benny: have we been that awful?

trashetti: what?

michelle: did we do something?

trashetti: no of course not, you guys were the only ones there for me

bill: then what the fuck is going on

Stan: Eddie, you alright, you're especially quiet

MEDDIE: it's my fault and Richie don't say it's not because it is

beevie: what the hell are you talking about?

benny: Eddie, this isn't your fault and it's not Richie's fault either that this town is the way it is

michelle: you guys...

MEDDIE: you don't get it, do you?

Stan: get what Eddie?

trashetti: what is there left to get?

MEDDIE: I HAVE SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE AFRAID OF LOSING YOU DUMBASS AND NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN CAUSE MY MOM CAUGHT US ONE TIME! ONE TIME! YOU'RE GOING TO UP AND LEAVE?

trashetti: that's not why I'm going?

Stan: Is it my parents? Are we doing something wrong as your family?

trashetti: no that's not it

Stan: I PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE FOR YOU, EVERY DAY RICHIE, EVERY GODDAMN DAY

trashetti: I know, Stan

bill: did we not give you enough attention? Was I too wrapped up in my own shit that you were afraid to ask me for help?

trashetti: no, bill, it's not

bill: what is it then? huh? because I have known you since we were children, Richie I knew you were bi before you knew you were bi, I cleaned your cuts and bruises so many fucking times

trashetti: I know, and I'm eternally grateful!

beevie: SO

benny: FUCKING TELL US

michelle: WHAT WE DID

trashetti: I just need to go away for a while... shit

bill: what?

trashetti: nothing I've got to go

*****TRASHETTI has left the chat*****

MEDDIE: I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM

*****MEDDIE has left the chat*****

michelle: well fuck

**_10:30 pm_ **

**STANNY <<<EDDIE**

Eddie: I found the motherfucker

Stanny: good 

**_2:30 am_ **

**RICHIE <<<STAN**

Richie: Stan, I need help

Stan: Now you want my help?

Richie: Stan, please, this isn't about me!

Stan: what the fuck are you talking about? Of course, it's about you

Richie: something happened to Eddie

Stan: Shit, I'll be right there don't move

Richie: okay

Stan: where are you?

Richie: the train station

Stan: don't move

**_2:31 am_ **

**EDDIE PROTECTION SQUAD**

Stan: guys this is bad

Bev: what the fukc stan

Ben: it's 230 in the monring

Mike: can't this wait

Richie: no 

Bill: oh he's back

Richie: guys really this is urgent

Mike: what happened?

Richie: it's kind of a long story...

Bev: well you better fucking tell us what happened

Richie: okay so I'm sitting there, waiting for my train, by the way, Stan is driving in case you were worried I was texting and driving

Bill: we weren't

Richie: Okay, so I'm waiting for my train to come when Eddie shows up at the train station and he's fuming

Ben: we all are but okay 

Richie: So he stalks up to me, looks like he's gonna start screaming right there and then he grabs me by the fucking ear and pulls me to the little clearing right beside the train station

Mike: okay??

Richie: So, of course, I'm like wtf and he just goes off, "Do you know how fucking scared I was? How worried? Richie, if you had left I would've just been fucking gone. I'm only going to say this once so listen up you dick and listen well, I fucking love you. So much. And it scares me sometimes, to the point that I would jump in front of a moving train if you asked me to. I don't know what you want me to say besides the fact that you hurt me, a lot. I could've lost you, forever and I would not have been able to live with myself if I let you run away. We're a package deal you idiot, you and me. Us against the world." 

Ben: well shit

Bill: fuck I'm crying

Bev: me too

Mike: me four

Richie: Then he goes, "Do you want to know when I first fell in love with you?"

Mike: here come the waterworks

Bill: this is hallmark 2.0

Richie: so I nodded cause I was afraid I would throw up if I said anything. He looks me in the eyes and says, "I didn't know what love meant at the time, I was so young. I remember the day clearly because you were my first friend. The other kids wouldn't play with me, were bullying me, telling me that I was a girl and a faggot. Not that I knew what that was either. You took one look at this lonely little boy, sitting by himself, under a tree, and decided we would be friends. You said, Hi my name's Richie I'm gonna be your best friend. I didn't know what to say, so I nodded, letting you sit next to me under the tree. That's when I felt this gigantic ache in my chest. For a long time. Then one day in middle school, you were balancing a spoon on your nose and sharing a pint of ice cream with me when I felt it again. That ache. And I was old enough now, to recognize what it was. You said I was looking at you funny and I blurted out that I was gay. You just laughed and said, okay. Then you kissed my cheek and the rest was history." 

Stan: MAN FUCK THAT SHIT 

Bill: baby, aren't you driving?

Mike: you better not be driving

Ben: Mikey, love, he's not driving

Bev: how do you know that, Ben?

Ben: He's at the hospital

Bill: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT BEN?

Ben: My mom was there because of who knows what and I saw them enter... Eddie looks bad

Richie: I'M GETTING THERE

Stan: continue Richie

Richie: right, I just started bawling like a baby into his chest. He put his arms around me and hugged me until I was able to stop crying long enough to tell him that I loved him and that I was scared and afraid that I would never be able to see him again and that life without him sucks ass. He laughed. We went back to the train station so I could give the ticket back because there was no way I was getting on that fucking train with Eddie standing right there looking adorable. 

Bev: Richie focus

Richie: sorry

Bill: RICHIE

Richie: Okay, jeez. So, we're walking back to his car when some dude comes up from behind and grabs Eddie's ass. Now, normally I would tear them to pieces but Eddie just shook his head and kept walking. We get closer to his car and the fucking dude does it again and says, "Hey, baby, how you doing?"

Ben: this is gonna get bad real fast

Mike: mhm

Richie: so, of course, I was like leave him alone, don't touch him. The guy was ignoring me so I pushed him a little and told him to lay off cause he had a boyfriend. The guy was like dude fuck off and I was like I'm the boyfriend go away. He didn't though so I pushed Eddie behind me and away from the dude. Now, he got mad at that, right, so he shoved me and I knocked into Eddie. He stumbled a little but was fine. I was like, Eddie, get in the car right now. Eddie goes to move and two other guys come out of nowhere and are like, not so fast. 

Mike: tell me they didn't

Richie: So, I tell Eddie to get in the car and fucking floor it. The other two guys start to close in and the main guy punches me. It hurt so bad and Eddie just wanted to make sure I was okay. The main guy grabbed Eddie and started to like pull him away from me so I punched him back then his buddies pulled out knives and all the while Eddie is kicking and screaming and I'm getting beaten to a pulp and then out of nowhere, the main guy grabs Eddie by the throat and like lifts him into the air and all the while he's like, you're a fucking faggot you and your useless boyfriend, get the hell out of our town, no one wants you here, etc. Poor Eddie is gasping for air and I can't do anything about it cause his buddies are aiming their knives at me every time I try to get off the ground. 

Bill: Jesus Christ

Stan: fuck I knew it was bad

Ben: do you need me to help?

Bev: I can tell his mom he's in the hospital

Stan: not yet, let Richie finish then we can worry about Sonia

Bev: alright

Richie: So we're struggling and Eddie is getting slashed by this dude's knife and being choked and I'm being stabbed and shit and then out of nowhere, this huge ass guy comes over and pulls the two kids off of me and like rips them to shreds and then goes after Eddie's guy. When we're not being beaten anymore this guy asks us if we're okay and we're like yeah thanks for saving us and he just nods and leaves. Then, Eddie passed out probably from the lack of oxygen and the stab wounds and I texted Stan.

Mike: holy shit

Stan: Bev tell his mom, tell her right now

Richie: Jesus fucking christ this kid can't catch a break

Ben: What the hell is happening?

Bill: Stan, what's going on?

Stan: I don't know, the doctors won't let us through

Ben: Eddie is flopping around like a fish

Richie: I'm gonna have a panic attack

Bev: I'm coming to the hospital

Bill: As am I, like I'm picking you up

Mike: awesome

Stan: I think I'm gonna be sick. 

Bill: I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL SOMEONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Eddie can't catch a break and Richie's not leaving and Mike's grandpa is still alive and they're all in the hospital and bill might kill someone but it's fine. 
> 
> HAHAHAHA 
> 
> I also don't know if I'll be posting a lot this week since I have finals coming up


	34. Chapter 34

**_7:15 pm_ **

**ALEX <<<BEV**

Alex: Hey, baby, I miss you

Bev: I literally saw you an hour ago but go off ig

Alex: I'm not allowed to miss my girlfriend?

Bev: THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID

Alex: where are you?

Bev: why?

Alex: I wanna cuddle you

Bev: lmao I wish

Alex: :(

Bev: I'm visiting Eddie in the hospital

Alex: oh yeah, how's he doing?

Bev: he's doing better, the doctors say he can go home in a day or two

Alex: B, I'm so sorry

Bev: why?

Alex: cause I can tell that this hurts you

Bev: I LOVE YOU

Alex: I LOVE YOU TOO

Bev: but yeah, it does. I hate seeing him in pain

Alex: me too, love. Is there anything I can do?

Bev: not really. You should've seen his mom when I told her he was in the hospital, I've never seen Sonia like that

Alex: aw, I'm sorry

Bev: it's okay

Alex: tomorrow I'm cuddling the shit out of you

Bev: looking forward to it

**_7:25 pm_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

benny: bev how's Eddie?

beevie: he's doing better, the doctors say he can go home in a day or two

Stan: where's Richie? I figured he was glued to Eddie's side

beevie: having a talk with Sonia

bill: oh shit

michelle: that can't be good

trashetti: actually guys it's a-okay

beevie: you mean she hasn't ripped you to shreds??

bill: you must have some good luck or something Tozier

Stan: thank god, I thought I would have to tell my parents to plan for your funeral

trashetti: she had some choice words to say to me but i'm not dead so that's something

benny: that's good rich, don't die, I couldn't handle that after everything with Eddie

bill: I know this is random but mike, how's your grandpa?

michelle: he's been doing okay considering you know... my grandma is having a harder time with it

Stan: and how are you doing?

michelle: could be better

benny: Well, I love you and they love you

beevie: we're here for you mike

trashetti: yeah of course

michelle: you guys I'm gonna cry

beevie: GOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my first final today!! I don't think I failed which is nice. 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is short, I'm stressed, don't yell at me. I can feel disappointment through the screen... I'm baby don't be disappointed. 
> 
> I also had coffee today so sorry this sounds like I'm on crack


	35. Chapter 35

**_2:38 pm_ **

*****BEN has named the chat OPERATION: MIKE*****

**OPERATION: MIKE**

Ben: Okay, so before you ask let me explain

Eddie: his grandfather didn't pass, did he?

Ben: no he didn't and why are you on your phone? Aren't you in the hospital?

Eddie: I left like two hours ago

Ben: oh

Richie: don't worry, I got him safe and sound

Bev: will you two knuckleheads be quiet so ben can tell us what's up

Stan: yeah

Bill: agreed

Ben: thank you

Eddie: rude

Ben: ANYWAY 

Ben: I was thinking we could do something small and nice for mike because he's been really upset lately because his grandfather's basically gone and his grandmother isn't much help

Bev: aw that's so sweet

Bill: couple goals

Richie: of course we can

Eddie: how can we help?

Ben: Well, I wasn't sure when to do it specifically but I figured sometime this week? 

Stan: that sounds good to me

Bill: are we making it a surprise?

Ben: Yeah, I was planning to

Eddie: Okay, so keep Richie occupied so he doesn't spoil the surprise got it

Richie: HEY

Eddie: we both know it's true

Bev: thanks Eddie

Eddie: ;)

Bev: I'M A LESBIAN

Bill: I thought you were American?

Stan: GUYS NOW IS NOT THE TIME

Bill: sorry Stan

Ben: whipped

Bill: ANYWAY

Ben: yes, anyways, I was thinking we take a drive to that old abandoned field and go stargazing and do a little campfire type of thing?

Eddie: THAT'S AN AWESOME IDEA

Bev: BEN!! 

Ben: good?

Bill: yeah, that sounds amazing

Stan: good idea ben

Richie: yes very good

Ben: awesome, so bev I'm gonna need help getting all of the equipment and stuff

Bev: you got it 

Eddie: before we make definite plans, what day this week cause my mom just said she wants to be with me Thursday and Friday night

Ben: Saturday?

Eddie: Saturday works for me

Ben: Okay, so bev and I will set up and get equipment

Eddie: Richie and I can do snacks

Bill: do we trust Richie to do snacks?

Ben: I say he can do it

Richie: I can read you know

Bill: Anna oop

Richie: I hate you

Bill: <3

Ben: so yeah, Richie and Eddie have snack duty

Stan: I can take Mike somewhere

Ben: anything specific??

Stan: there's the carnival?

Ben: yeah, good idea, just be aware of the clowns

Stan: yeah I know

Bev: why?

Bill: Mike hates clowns

Eddie: we had a run in with one of the clowns at that carnival

Richie: fucking pennywise

Stan: so now he has a fear of them

Bev: oh. what happened that was so bad?

Ben: it's a rather long story

Bev: save it for a rainy day, got it

Bill: Is there anything I can do?

Ben: I guess explain to his grandmother what's gonna happen, see if she wants to be in on it and see if Georgie wants to come

Bill: aye aye captain

Bev: so everybody knows what they have to do?

Eddie: yup

Richie: yessir

Bill: yeah

Stan: yup

Ben: great and thanks you guys

Bev: of course, we all want mike to feel loved

Bill: also, Eddie how are you doing?

Bill: actually, wait, don't answer Mike will probably want to know so I'll ask in the other chat

**_2:44 pm_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

bill: Eddie, how are you doing?

MEDDIE: i'm good, doctors released me two hours ago

michelle: that's good, i'm glad you're okay Eddie

MEDDIE: the only problem is the scars and changing for gym class

trashetti: we all know Henry's gonna make fun of them

beevie: I'll beat him up

benny: me too

MEDDIE: thanks guys

Stan: it's good that you're feeling better Eddie

michelle: we missed having you around

beevie: yeah, Richie was like a kicked puppy

trashetti: no I wasn't

bill: yes you were

benny: I mean...

michelle: rich... you were

Stan: hey at least he was quiet

MEDDIE: quiet Richie is the worst Richie

beevie: yeah tbh

trashetti: thank you eds

MEDDIE: not my name

bill: shut up Eddie, you like it

MEDDIE: BILL

michelle: he likes it??

benny: oh my god

Stan: THIS IS AMAZING NEWS

beevie: holy shit

MEDDIE: I'M GONNA DIE NOW

trashetti: <3

MEDDIE: fuck you asshole

trashetti: that's your job

MEDDIE: not anymore

michelle: how did we go from asking Eddie how he was doing to Richie and Eddie doing the do

benny: I'm sorry what now?

beevie: MIKE I'M WHEEZING

trashetti: Eddie just kicked me off the fucking bed

MEDDIE: [richie'storture.jpg]

Stan: tag yourself I'm Eddie's laugh

trashetti: I'M IN PAIN

beevie: I'm richie's squeal

trashetti: I DIDN'T SQUEAL

MEDDIE: yes you did

trashetti: fuck you

MEDDIE: is that a promise

michelle: holy fuck

benny: I didn't know Eddie had it in him

bill: I did tbh he's always been a freak

Stan: lmao I say we evict reddie from this chat

beevie: what the fuck is a reddie

michelle: Richie and Eddie

Stan: duh

benny: is this... what??

bill: this is something stan and mike do, they have one for all of us

Stan: yes 

michelle: we do

benny: what's ours mike?

michelle: hansom

benny: aw cute, I like it

beevie: adorable

MEDDIE: Richie's and mine is reddie?

michelle: yes

Stan: yup

trashetti: cute

bill: EDDIE YOU'VE MADE HIM SOFT

MEDDIE: I DIDN'T DO SHIT BILL HE'S ALWAYS BEEN SOFT

trashetti: DON'T EXPOSE ME

MEDDIE: HMMM SORRY BABY

trashetti: it's okay

bill: anyway, stan what's ours?

Stan: stenbrough

bill: I LOVE IT

Stan: mike came up with it

beevie: we been knew mike's a genius

michelle: I'M GONNA CRY

beevie: good

trashetti: what's bevs?

beevie: yeah what's mine and Alex's??

michelle: Alex's last name is Cerasto right?

beevie: yeah

Stan: beverasto

MEDDIE: lmao there's this kid in my chem class who's last name is rochilini and every time I think they're calling him a pasta

trashetti: Eddie what??

bill: he's kind of high off his medicine

beevie: I told his mom to watch how much he takes

trashetti: lmao really?

michelle: Richie now is not the time to be proud

trashetti: you're not my mom

Stan: I CAN LITERALLY TELL MY PARENTS YOU DUMB FUCK

trashetti: oh shit I forgot about that

MEDDIE: Richie you're an idiot but I love oyu

beevie: somebody take his phone away before he says something he regrets

bill: no this will be hilarious

Stan: BILL DO IT

bill: YOU CAN'T STOP ME

Stan: fucking stupid 

bill: I don't care

MEDDIE: BILL I'M GNOOA KILL YOU

bill: I'd like to see you try

michelle: should I go over there?

benny: maybe you should, love

michelle: alright, I just left

bill: no!! 

MEDDIE: guys, sometimes I get sad because your all wnoderful

beevie: Eddie is not okay rn

MEDDIE: yes I ma I just lvoe all of yu very much

trashetti: aw, eds, I love you too

Stan: bill, he's getting sappy you know he's gonna say something he's gonna regret

bill: what does he have to hide

Stan: bill...

bill: yes?

beevie: maybe you should stop him

michelle: I just got to his house

benny: please stop him

MEDDIE: noooo don't... I need to tell Richie

trashetti: tell Richie what?

michelle: he's high Richie, nothing's making sense now

benny: did you take his phone

michelle: yeah

bill: mike literally whacked me on the head

Stan: you deserve it

beevie: rt

trashetti: what did he have to say?

benny: i'm sure it's nothing

**_2:58 pm_ **

**BEV <<<RICHIE**

Richie: he tells you everything, what was he going to say?

Bev: I actually don't know

Richie: don't lie to me

Bev: no really, I don't know

Richie: I'll ask bill then

Bev: good idea

**_3:00 pm_ **

**RICHARD <<<BILLY BOY**

Richard: what was he going to say?

Billy boy: what are you talking about?

Richard: Eddie, what was he going to say?

Billy boy: nothing

Richard: bill... he tells you everything

Billy boy: I ghost swore it

Richard: fuck

Billy boy: sorry, Richie

Richard: I need to know, bill, i"m actually panicking

Billy boy: I promise it's nothing bad

Richard: can you tell me the gist?

Billy boy: he loves you, a lot

Richard: Okay, thank you

Billy boy: if the ghosts come for me, it's your fault

Richard: I'll buy you a churro tomorrow

Billy boy: deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: they are in school still, I'm gonna have them end school when I go on summer break so soon. That doesn't mean I'm ending this fic, I probably won't end it until the start of the next school year idk 
> 
> But anyways! This one's kinda long so sorry about that.


	36. Chapter 36

**_10:22 am_ **

**OPERATION: MIKE**

Ben: bill, did you ask Georgie and Mike's grandmother?

Bill: no lmao I'll do it now

Stan: don't worry Ben, I'll make sure he does it

Ben: thanks Stan

Stan: no problem

**_10:23 am_ **

**BILL <<<<LITTLEDUCK**

Bill: hey Georgie

Littleduck: no I did not see where your bike went

Bill: lmao okay???

Littleduck: that's not what you were gonna ask me is it?

Bill: no

Littleduck: you and Stan?

Bill: YOU SAW THAT?

Littleduck: saw what?

Bill: nothing

Littleduck: what did you do bill?

Bill: THAT'S NOT THE POINT OF THIS CONVERSATION

Littleduck: ew you guys fucked didn't you?

Bill: GEORGIE YOU ARE 12

Littleduck: so?

Bill: you're not allowed to talk like that

Littleduck: says who?

Bill: I blame Richie

Littleduck: IT WASN'T RICHIE 

Bill: it wasn't???

Littleduck: nope

Bill: oh... still blaming Richie

Littleduck: ugh anyway what did you want to ask

Bill: what are you doing Saturday?

Littleduck: I don't think anything why?

Bill: you want to come to a surprise party for Mike?

Littleduck: yes!!!!

Bill: Okay, I will bring you along

Littleduck: awesome

**_10:32 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

bill: Richie you've corrupted my brother

trashetti: what did I do??

MEDDIE: lmao what'd he do?

bill: Georgie... I'll send screenshots

bill: [georgie'sbadhabits.jpg]

beevie: I'M WHEEZING

Stan: that is not what happened

michelle: stan is bright red

benny: oh my god

trashetti: THAT'S HILARIOUS OH MY GOD

MEDDIE: you had it coming

beevie: DO NOT START WITH THE FUCKING THEATRE SONGS OH MY GOD

MEDDIE: what are you talking about?

bill: bev what?

trashetti: HE HAD IT COMING

beevie: THAT'S WHAT I MEANT

benny: what's that from?

michelle: the hell if I know

Stan: well it's obviously a musical

MEDDIE: once again, stan with all the common sense

beevie: we each share one brain cell and stan seems to have it at most times

Stan: except for the times you have it

benny: or mike

michelle: I'm flattered

MEDDIE: amen to that

trashetti: I never have it

bill: rt

MEDDIE: me neither it's okay

**_10:40 am_ **

**OPERATION: MIKE**

Bill: Georgie said he'll come

Richie: hell yeah

Ben: awesome mike will love it

Bill: i'm going over to his house today to ask his grandma

Stan: you are?

Bill: yeah mike said he needed help with something but wouldn't tell me what

Eddie: that's sus

Bev: indeed

Bill: Idk I said sure

Ben: he didn't tell me

Bill: I'm sure it's nothing

Ben: I trust him

Richie: you better 

Eddie: do you know something, baby?

Richie: no 

Bev: I will never get over the fact Eddie calls him baby so freely

Eddie: lmao why?

Bill: because we always thought richie would be the bigger sap

Eddie: oh he is, don't let him fool you

Ben: richie says he hates you

Stan: you're with him?

Ben: yeah

Stan: why?

Ben: he needed help with his history assignment

Stan: I told him to study for that days ago

Eddie: it's richie, are we really surprised

Bev: no

**_10:43 am_ **

**MIKE <<<BILL**

Mike: so you're free to come whenever 

Bill: awesome

Bill: just so you know, ben might be a little suspicious

Mike: did you tell him?

Bill: no I didn't

Mike: good, I want it to be a surprise

Bill: what exactly am I helping you with?

Mike: I was gonna tell you in person just in case somebody reads your texts

Bill: oh I can wait

Mike: Nah it's fine

Bill: okay

Mike: I wanted to give him a little story about us

Bill: and you want me to help you write it?

Mike: yeah, if you don't mind

Bill: of course not! I think that's sweet

Mike: okay great

Bill: I'll see you later

Mike: yup

**_11:22 am_ **

**BILL <<<STAN**

Bill: baby??

Stan: yes?

Bill: I miss you

Stan: I saw you last period

Bill: I know

Stan: it was five minutes ago

Bill: I know

Stan: hold your ring close to your heart and you'll know how much I love you

Bill: I already know

Stan: okay so then what's really up?

Bill: what do you mean?

Stan: you're never this... way

Bill: clingy? Soft?

Stan: both

Bill: I was just thinking

Stan: about?

Bill: us, the future

Stan: aw what kind of future

Bill: a better one

Stan: well, in my future I'm married to some kid named bill denbrough and we have a house and we live close to the losers but far away from derry 

Bill: STAN I'M GONNA CRY

Stan: <3 I love you, Billy

Bill: I love you too Stan

Stan: now, focus so we can achieve those dreams

Bill: yes sir

**_11:25 am_ **

**MIKE <<<BEN**

Mike: I love you

Ben: I love you too but that was random

Mike: I've just been thinking about how much I've put you through lately and I wanted you to know I love you

Ben: you haven't put me through anything I didn't want to be in

Mike: I thank god for you sometimes

Ben: as do I, love, as do I

Mike: what are you doing this weekend?

Ben: When?

Mike: Friday? Saturday? Idc

Ben: Saturday I have plans but I'm free Friday

Mike: want to go to the diner? we haven't done that in a while

Ben: yes, I would like that very much

Mike: it's a date

Ben: yes it is <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georgie's back! Also sorry for making him sound not like a kid, I just thought it would be funny. And also give Bill a heart attack. 
> 
> Also, good news, I didn't fail my first final, didn't do great but didn't fail it. (Lmao I'll shut up nobody cares)
> 
> Also fuck feelings


	37. Chapter 37

**_11:32 am_ **

**OPERATION: MIKE**

Bill: oh yeah, Mike's grandmother said that she didn't mind and would love to be a part of it

Ben: awesome

Eddie: what's Mike's grandmother going to do?

Bev: most likely we'll just have her be there when mike gets there

Richie: does she know it's a surprise?

Bill: yeah, I told her

Stan: I'm so excited

Ben: me too

Bev: I hope mike likes it

Richie: he will

Eddie: how do you know that?

Richie: because mike is also a big sap and anything that comes from ben or us he will most likely enjoy

Bev: okay since when did Richie start paying attention to things

Richie: hey!

Stan: the day bill stopped 

Bill: wait a minute

Eddie: lmao drag him, Stan

Stan: I just did?

Ben: oh my god

**_11:36 pm_ **

**BILLY BOY <<<<RICHARD**

Billy boy: you never bought me a churro

Richard: oh shit

Billy boy: do you think you could do it cause for some strange reason I'm really craving churro's

Richard: *GASP* bill are you pregnant?

Billy boy: never mind, I'll ask Stan to get me some

Richard: relax drama queen, I've already got them

Billy boy: how?

Richard: Eddie and I were already at the park?

Billy boy: that sounds so sus, rich

Richard: I promise it's the truth

Billy boy: fine whatever just bring me my churro

Richard: yes ma'am

**_11:40 pm_ **

**ACTUAL DEVIL <<<<ACTUAL ANGEL**

Actual Angel: hey bill

Actual Devil: what's up Eddie?

Actual Angel: you didn't tell Richie what I was going to say when I was high off my pain medication did you?

Actual Devil: I told him the gist

Actual Angel: Which was?

Actual Devil: that you love him a lot

Actual Angel: okay good

Actual Devil: why?

Actual Angel: he's been acting really clingy and stuff these past few days and I wanted to make sure it wasn't because he knew what I was gonna say

Actual Devil: nope didn't tell him a thing

Actual Angel: alright thanks bill, he's bringing you your churro now btw

Actual Devil: CHURRO

Actual Angel: bye bill

Actual Devil: CHURRO

**_11:45 pm_ **

**RICH <<<<EDS**

Eds: hey, baby, are you okay?

Rich: perfectly fine my dear why?

Eds: idk you were kind of... I guess clingy, not that I don't like it

Rich: Oh, you noticed that

Eds: is everything okay

Rich: yeah, just the other day when you were on your pain meds, I thought you were gonna say that we needed to break up and it made me really anxious and then no one would tell me what you meant

Eds: aw, rich, I wouldn't dream of it

Rich: really?

Eds: yeah, I love you too much

Rich: how so?

Eds: I CAN'T BREATHE EVERY TIME YOU WALK INTO A ROOM, I THINK I ACTUALLY FORGET MY OWN NAME, YOU MAKE ME SMILE SO WIDE AND LAUGH UNTIL MY STOMACH HURTS

Rich: aw Eddie

Eds: I love you, a lot, Richie. We're not going anywhere, you and I. Us against the world remember?

Rich: yeah, I remember

Eds: good

Rich: how are you so perfect?

Eds: just looking out for you, that's all, nothing perfect about it

Rich: everything about you is perfect

Eds: where are you?

Rich: I'm at the corner store

Eds: I'm gonna meet you there

Rich: okay??

Eds: shut up you'll like it

Rich: alright then

**_11:50 pm_ **

**MIKE <<<BEN**

Mike: we haven't hung out just ourselves in so long

Ben: agreed, we need to make like a date night or something

Mike: I love you

Ben: I love you too

Mike: oh btw Stan and I are going to the carnival tomorrow, do you want to come?

Ben: Nah, sorry love but I have to go somewhere with my mom

Mike: Okay, well, I'll win you something

Ben: don't spend your money on me

Mike: but I want to

Ben: okay <3

Mike: <3 goodnight

Ben: goodnight


	38. Chapter 38

**_7:30 pm_ **

**OPERATION: MIKE**

Ben: AAAAAAAAAAA

Bill: relax, Ben, I'm sure he'll love it

Richie: rt

Eddie: rt

Bev: rt

Stan: rt

Bill: who taught you??

Stan: Richie

Eddie: oh god

Stan: THERE'S SO MUCH

Ben: OH NO

Bev: OKAY THEY'RE HERE I CAN SEE THEM

Stan: WE'RE PULLING IN NOW

Bill: ok, we're hiding

**_12:07 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

michelle: YOU GUYS

Stan: yes?

benny: yeah?

beevie: you rang?

trashetti: sup

MEDDIE: yello

bill: what?

michelle: thank you all so much, I couldn't have asked for better friends

benny: aw, you're welcome love

MEDDIE: it was all ben's idea

beevie: ^^^

Stan: yeah, he did the whole thing we just helped

bill: mhmm

michelle: well, thank you all anyways, my grandma and I had a great time and we enjoyed having something that wasn't fretting over my grandpappy

beevie: once a loser

trashetti: always a loser

MEDDIE: amen to that

Stan: rt

bill: stan, stop

Stan: no

michelle: Richie I can't believe you actually got him to use it

trashetti: the power I hold

benny: you knew about this?

michelle: yeah?

beevie: AND YOU LET HIM??

michelle: yeah it's funny

Stan: I agree

MEDDIE: and he's back

bill: do it again and I break up with you

Stan: you wouldn't

bill: fucking try me

michelle: delicious, finally some good fucking food

beevie: wtf mike??

trashetti: sorry, Richie stole my phone

MEDDIE: I'M LOST

bill: me too

trashetti: Richie took my phone (Mike) and so I took his

Stan: oh that makes more sense

michelle: damn straight

beevie: none of us are straight

benny: I hate this fucking family

michelle: no you don't

trashetti: no you don't

MEDDIE: no you don't

bill: no you don't

Stan: no you don't

beevie: ben you were literally crying before about what's gonna happen when we all graduate

MEDDIE: obviously we're all gonna buy a house together??

Stan: yeah we might go to different colleges but we'll live together??

bill: we can't break the lucky seven

beevie: LIKE I SAID BEFORE

michelle: ONCE A LOSER ALWAYS A LOSER

trashetti: FUCK YEAH

Stan: oh look Richie's back

michelle: finally

benny: you guys!!

beevie: we're a family

bill: ohana means family

MEDDIE: and family means that no one gets left behind

michelle: or forgotten

benny: I love you guys

beevie: we love you too ben

**_1:30 am_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: eds, are you awake?

Eds: yeah, couldn't sleep

Rich: me neither

Eds: this is gonna kill us tomorrow

Rich: yeah

Eds: what's up?

Rich: I love you

Eds: I love you too

Rich: I was thinking about what you guys said before, about us and when we go to college

Eds: yeah?

Rich: did you mean all that?

Eds: of course I did?

Rich: where do we fit in?

Eds: the same way we fit in before, rich

Rich: as a couple?

Eds: are you trying to break up with me?

Rich: NO OF COURSE NOT

Eds: then what are you doing?

Rich: I just want to make sure that you wouldn't, I don't know find somebody better at college and forget me

Eds: RICHIE FUCKING TOZIER, YOU ARE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND I CAN'T WAIT TO FUCKING MARRY THE SHIT OUT OF YOU

Rich: you mean that?

Eds: yeah I do

Rich: I can't wait to marry you either

Eds: you want to know what I was going to say when I was on my pain meds?

Rich: yes

Eds: I bought promise rings like Stan and Bill but they're a little bit different

Rich: how so?

Eds: they're not promise rings

Rich: I don't understand

Eds: think about it

Rich: EDDIE WE ARE FUCKING JUNIORS IN HIGH SCHOOL

Eds: and soon we'll be seniors and then we'll be in college and then when we're out of college I can't wait to put that ring on your finger

Rich: EDDIE I'M GONNA CRY

Eds: I love you, don't you forget it

Rich: I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I'M NOT DEAD! Sorry, I've been kinda MIA, I started work Monday and have been very busy since. But I'm back!


	39. Chapter 39

**_10:30 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

beevie: Eddie, what did you do to Richie?

MEDDIE: what do you mean?

beevie: he's been sitting here with a lovesick smile on his face for forty fucking minutes

MEDDIE: I didn't do anything???

bill: THAT'S A LIE

MEDDIE: SHUT UP BILL

Stan: what the hell is happening?

michelle: ^^^

benny: Is this about the other day?

beevie: why does everybody know but me???

MEDDIE: okay first of all, yes

MEDDIE: second of all, only two people, well three, know

beevie: yes and I am not one of them

bill: He

MEDDIE: STOP

benny: told

MEDDIE: I'M BEGGING YOU

beevie: IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME RN I'M REVOKING FAVORITE CHILD PRIVILEGES

bill: hang on I thought I was the favourite child

beevie: anna oop

bill: WE'RE NOT TELLING YOU NOW

beevie: fuck you

Stan: hang on, is Richie okay?

bill: he's fine why?

michelle: he's awfully quiet

trashetti: EDDIE

MEDDIE: WHAT

trashetti: I SAW A DUCK

MEDDIE: is he high?

beevie: no

bill: no

MEDDIE: okay??

Stan: he seems high

trashetti: I'm not high

michelle: then why do you speak??

trashetti: I saw a duck and it reminded me of Eddie

benny: did he buy you another duck?

MEDDIE: mayhaps

beevie: Eddie, we talked about this

MEDDIE: I CAN'T MAKE MY BOYFRIEND HAPPY??

Stan: no

bill: no

michelle: no

benny: no

beevie: no

trashetti: YOU ALL SUCK

MEDDIE: yeah!

bill: chill we're kidding

Stan: of course you can just don't waste all your money on those ducks

MEDDIE: I DON'T

michelle: mhmm

**_11:24 am_ **

**ALEX <<<BEV**

Alex: {doggo.jpg]

Alex: he's so ugly I love him

Bev: did you get a dog??

Alex: no, it's Charlie's

Bev: oh

Alex: guess who got stung by a wasp right before she left her house

Alex: it's me

Alex: i'm she

Bev: only you

Alex: yup

Alex: HELLO THE DOG WON'T GET OFF 

Bev: cute

Bev: Salem is camera shy

Alex: my sister's dog pissed himself when he saw me last year

Bev: TOBYYYYY

Alex: ikr it was in the car too

Bev: swagalicious

Bev: oh my bad, swagtastic

**_12:02 pm_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

trashetti: dude shitting at home feels so good

MEDDIE: rt

Stan: *GASP*

Stan: rt

beevie: this is what dreams are made of

benny: oop

bill: a beetle j flew out of my suitcase

michelle: yum

benny: Mikey, wtf

michelle: I DON'T MAKE THE RULES

bill: Georgie's scared there's gonna be one in his now

MEDDIE: I found two spiders in my bed last night when I was cleaning my sheets

beevie: GROSS

michelle: yummy

bill: ugh no 

Stan: guys i'm finna die

MEDDIE: please eat

bill: drink something

Stan: I can't get up

michelle: i'm omw

trashetti: get some mf food

michelle: he's fine

Stan: i'm good now

bill: what even happened

Stan: funny story

michelle: a tree branch, a big one, fell on his leg

Stan: don't worry, I'm not gonna die

bill: phew

MEDDIE: we'd miss you

trashetti: glad you're still alive babe

Stan: don't call me babe ever again

beevie: that's what's got your knickers in a twist?

benny: the fact that Richie called you babe?

trashetti: and not the fact a tree branch fell on you??

Stan: yes

MEDDIE: my house feels too quiet

beevie: Richie I swear if I can hear you from here I'm gonna kill you

michelle: how'd you know he was going to Eddie's?

benny: Eddie's alone

MEDDIE: ^^^

Stan: facts

bill: so???

trashetti: alone without his mother. By himself, alone, do you get the picture?

bill: yup

**_1:24 pm_ **

**LITTLEDUCK <<<BILL**

Littleduck: I'M BORED

Bill: hi bored, I'm Bill

Littleduck: idk what I wanna do with my life rn

Bill: I can take you out to eat?

Littleduck: can the losers come over?

Bill: Stan's outside

Littleduck: wtf how?

Bill: Georgie!

Littleduck: lmao sorry bill

Bill: Anyway, I told him you wanted them to come over and he zooms

**_6:32 m_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

*****BILL has added LITTLEDUCK to the chat*****

Littleduck: quick life update before bill kills me

Stan: go on

Littleduck: I'm about to take a seven-hour nap

MEDDIE: I love that

trashetti: go for it Georgie

michelle: I haven't slept 

benny: sorry love

michelle: meh

trashetti: I had two iced coffees on the way home from work and one cup of hot coffee when I got home

MEDDIE: goddamnit you're gonna be even more annoying

trashetti: you love me

MEDDIE: maybe so

bill: exposed

Stan: run

beevie: GEORGIE!

bill: hey wait a minute

Littleduck: oh shit gotta go bye

*****LITTLEDUCK has left the chat*****

bill: I'm gonna kill that kid

Stan: no

bill: i'm not gonna kill that kid

beevie: WHIPPED

michelle: we all are

benny: true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up??  
> I was at camp for two weeks which is why I've been MIA but I'm back now! Enjoy this chapter


	40. Chapter 40

_**1:42 am** _

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

beevie: just did a bad thing

MEDDIE: I regret the thing I did

beevie: and you're wondering what it is

MEDDIE: tell you what I did

beevie: I did a bad thing

trashetti: Jesus christ

bill: did you give Richie a heart attack?? He just full-on dropped to the floor

Stan: what did you two do?

benny: the better question is why are you all awake at this hour???

michelle: have you met us?

benny: touche

michelle: so what did you two do?

MEDDIE: [hair.jpg]

beevie: oops

trashetti: asdkghaiuhgahglahdf

bill: oh god

Stan: EDDIE YOUR MOM'S GOING TO KILL YOU

michelle: you finna die, baby

benny: ^^^

MEDDIE: it's fine with me 

trashetti: EDDIE IT LOOKS SO GOOD

MEDDIE: THANKS BABE

bill: you gave him a boner you nutcracker

MEDDIE: LMAO DID I REALLY??

Stan: yes

beevie: I TOLD YOU YOU WOULD

benny: oh no

michelle: what it do baby

bill: mike what the absolute fuck

michelle: idk

benny: *SIGH*

Stan: he's been watching tiktoks all day

trashetti: I think Eddie and mine got on the fyp the other day??

MEDDIE: yeah, I think it did

beevie: why what'd you do?

trashetti: you know the don't touch me one?

benny: yeah

bill: yeah

Stan: unfortunately

michelle: shut up Stan, you love that one

Stan: STOP EXPOSING ME

MEDDIE: ANYWAY

MEDDIE: we did that one

benny: makes sense

trashetti: HEY

MEDDIE: damn straight

beevie: nothing about this is straight

Stan: ^^^

michelle: damn damn

benny: on that note, it's time for bed

**_9:04 am_ **

**GANG GANG**

Alex: soooo

Eddie: so?

Bev: so?

Richie: soooo

Eddie: this can't be good

Richie: hey!

Richie: the slander

Bev: Alex, baby, what did you want to say?

Alex: JUST THAT I THINK WE NEED TO HANG OUT LIKE ASAP

Bev: I literally saw you this morning but go off ig

Alex: I haven't seen Richie or Eddie in like so long

Richie: you and Eddie together is a bad idea

Eddie: HEY

Alex: HEY

Richie: point proved

Bev: it's cute

Alex: thank you, B

Bev: :)

Richie: ANYWAY

Eddie: I'm down!

Richie: me too!

Bev: you know I'm always ready for a good time

Bev: plus you haven't seen Eddie's hair yet

Eddie: speaking of my hair, neither has my mom

Alex: why would your mom care what your hair looks like?

Eddie: well... Bev and I dyed it the other day

Alex: NO WAY

Richie: yeah it looks so good

Eddie: you think anything I do looks good

Richie: DONT EXPOSE ME

Alex: we been knew

Bev: yes

Richie: ANYHOW

Alex: yes anyhow

Alex: why would your mom care Eddie?

Eddie: my mom's a raging bitch

Alex: oh

Bev: rt

Richie: rt

Richie: both my parents are shit heads

Bev: the only person in my family I like is my aunt tbh

Richie: I haven't seen my aunt and Uncle in years

Eddie: Richie's cousin looks just like him it's crazy

Bev: Yeah

Alex: oooh pictures!

Richie: [mycousincreeper.jpg]

Alex: oh my god he does

Bev: I told you

Alex: yeah but the resemblance is really uncanny, it's scary

Eddie: don't use such big words, you'll scare Richie

Richie: HEY

Eddie: you know I'm right

Alex: Anyway, my house, Saturday, six?

Eddie: Richie and I will be there

Richie: how do you know I don't have plans Saturday at six?

Eddie: you don't

Bev: you don't

Alex: you don't

Richie: you're right I don't

Bev: I'll be there too!

Alex: awesome

Alex: my address is 1811 Belford circle

Richie: coolio

Eddie: ^^

**_12:02 pm_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

trashetti: my cousin just texted me???

michelle: lmoa why

benny: lmoa

beevie: lmoa

MEDDIE: lmoa

michelle: this is a hate crime

trashetti: IDK I HAVEN'T TALKED TO HIM IN YEARS

MEDDIE: wait, the one who looks like you?? MIKE???

trashetti: yeah!

bill: what did he want

Stan: I'm kinda intrigued

trashetti: um hold on I haven't actually read it

MEDDIE: why not?

trashetti: i freaked out and texted you all first

beevie: kinda weird he texted you cause we were literally just talking about him earlier

MEDDIE: yeah that is kinda odd

michelle: WHAT DID HE WANTTTTTTTTTTTT

Stan: hold on, he's slow 

trashetti: hey

trashetti: but also, he wanted to know if I wanted to visit 

MEDDIE: when??

trashetti: next week

beevie: are you gonna go?

benny: you should go!

michelle: go!

bill: yeah!

trashetti: I don't know

**_12:10 pm_ **

**ACTUAL ANGEL <<<ACTUAL DEVIL**

Actual Devil: Eddie... you're kinda quiet

Actual Angel: I don't want him to go

Actual Devil: why? you know it'll be good for him

Actual Angel: yeah

Actual Devil: you'll miss him, yeah but phones are a thing you know

Actual Angel: he's my happy place

Actual Devil: Gay

Actual Angel: shut up Bill

Actual Angel: I'll be fine

Actual Devil: you'll be fine? 

Actual Angel: i am fine

Actual Devil: i'm not convinced

Actual Angel: I'm fine I promise

Actual Devil: you're a piece of shit liar Eddie

Actual Angel: yeah I know

Actual Devil: I'll be over in five

Actual Angel: okay, thank you

Actual Devil: of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dyed my hair blue Monday night so I decided Eddie would dye his too...
> 
> Is there a specific color I should have it be?? I figured I'd just do blue cause my hair is blue but i'm open to all suggestions
> 
> would y'all follow me on tiktok if I plugged it in here?


	41. Chapter 41

**_2:00 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

trashetti: when an earthquake happens, coffins become underground maracas

MEDDIE: thanks for that not at all terrifying image

beevie: what the fuck rich?

benny: why do none of you sleep?

Stan: yes, why?

bill: go to sleep children

michelle: aren't you all in the same room?

bill: yes

michelle: why are you all texting each other?

trashetti: idk 

MEDDIE: it was nothing

beevie: wait did something happen?

trashetti: no

MEDDIE: no

bill: not that I know of

Stan: I didn't think anything happened

benny: not that I know either

trashetti: goodnight all of you 

MEDDIE: yup

michelle: you started this

trashetti: sorry

**_2:05 am_ **

**BEV <<<RICHIE**

Bev: what's up

Richie: nothing's up, sorry for waking you

Bev: that's bullshit

Richie: really bev, it's nothing

Bev: Richie...

Richie: goodnight

**_2:08 am_ **

**BEV <<<BEN**

Bev: something's up with Richie

Ben: I know

Bev: do you know what it is?

Ben: no

Bev: are you lying?

Ben: no i'm not I promise

Bev: I feel bad

Ben: I'm sure it's nothing, go to sleep and don't worry that pretty little head of yours

Bev: if you say so

Ben: I'll check up on him

Bev: we don't deserve you, ben

Ben: go to sleep bevvie

Bev: aye aye captain

**_2:11 am_ **

**BEN-JAMIN <<<RICHIE-RICH**

Ben-jamin: how are you?

Richie-rich: bev sent you

Ben-jamin: bev did no such thing, I wanted to check up on you

Ben-jamin: are you and Eddie okay?

Richie-rich: yeah, we're good

Ben-jamin: then what's up?

Richie-rich: it's nothing, we're good, go to sleep

Ben-jamin: Richie... please talk to me

Richie-rich: sorry for waking you

**_2:15 am_ **

**BEN <<<MIKE**

Ben: something's up with reddie

Mike: I know

Ben: Richie won't tell me anything

Mike: Eddie won't tell me either

Ben: what do we do?

Mike: let them figure it out

Ben: I told bev not to worry

Mike: then we shouldn't worry either

Ben: I wish you were here

Mike: I know, but my grandma...

Ben: I know, love, I just miss you

Mike: I love you

Ben: I love you too. Say hi to your grandmother for me. Goodnight <3

Mike: <3

**_2:19 am_ **

**RICH <<<EDS**

Rich: do we tell them?

Eds: how?

Rich: just be like hey Eddie had a dream where you all died and I ate him

Eds: NO

Rich: it was worth a shot

Eds: I don't think they need to know

Rich: ben and bev texted me about it

Eds: mike and bill texted me

Rich: Stan?

Eds: I think he's sleeping

Rich: he's tucked under bill's arm

Eds: cute

Rich: come 'ere 

Eds: okay

Rich: I love you

Eds: I love you too

**_9:00 am_ **

**AMIGAS CHEETAS FRIENDS FOR LIFE**

bill: alrighty we gonna address the elephant in the room?

beevie: please

MEDDIE: what elephant?

Stan: yours 

trashetti: we told you all already it was nothing

michelle: that's a bunch of bullshit

trashetti: it's not my place to say anything

benny: you don't have to tell us

Stan: we're just worried about you

MEDDIE: we're fine

trashetti: yeah

bill: then why won't you tell us what's going on?

MEDDIE: nothing's going on

beevie: please, we all heard Eddie's scream last night

MEDDIE: you heard that?

benny: mmhm

trashetti: shit I didn't realize it was that loud

Stan: it's fine

bill: we're just worried

michelle: ^^^

MEDDIE: um well

benny: once again, you don't have to say anything

beevie: yeah you don't but feel free to tell us

MEDDIE: alright, I'll tell you

bill: you're alright... aren't you?

trashetti: yes he's fine

MEDDIE: last night I had a bad dream

beevie: if your scream is anything to go by, I'd say it was really bad

trashetti: it was

benny: I'm sorry Eddie

bill: me too

Stan: me too

michelle: is that all?

MEDDIE: no

beevie: oh shit

MEDDIE: so yeah, I had a bad dream and you all died

michelle: well, we're still here

benny: yeah

beevie: that's not why you screamed is it?

trashetti: it's not

bill: so how did it end?

Stan: Yeah, why were you screaming?

MEDDIE: you all died and I tried to investigate and I found Richie sitting in the corner of the room with blood all over his mouth and then he lunged at me and I was pleading with him, trying to get him to remember he loves me and he pounced on me and ate me

michelle: yikes

Stan: I'm so sorry Eddie

MEDDIE: it's not like you can control what I dream

bill: but we shouldn't have pushed you to relive it

beevie: we do that a lot don't we

benny: yes we do

michelle: WE ALL NEED A CODEWORD FOR IF WE DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT

trashetti: that's a good idea, Mikey

michelle: I know I'm a genius but I like the praise

Stan: I hate you

michelle: no you don't

Stan: no I don't

benny: I like that idea

beevie: me too

MEDDIE: me three

bill: me four

trashetti: so... what word should we use?

benny: loser?

bill: it's our signature

Stan: I agree

beevie: same here

MEDDIE: yeah but what if I wanna say Richie's a loser??

Stan: he has a point

trashetti: hey!

bill: you know you're a loser

benny: we're all losers

beevie: that's so true

michelle: soooo 

MEDDIE: raspberry

bill: that's a little random

trashetti: it's cute, like Eddie

Stan: I don't mind it

beevie: it's fine with me

benny: me too

michelle: sure, raspberry, alright

bill: okay I guess

MEDDIE: yay :)

trashetti: MAKE EDDIE HAPPY MORE OFTEN DAMN

Stan: why?

trashetti: he just melted into my lap... I have a lapful of a cute boy

beevie: oh god

michelle: aw that's kind of cute

benny: yeah at least he's not being gross

bill: don't do it

Stan: don't do it

beevie: Richie, please

trashetti: I

michelle: for the sake of the moment

trashetti: Fine but only for Eddie

Stan: he didn't even speak?

trashetti: you didn't hear him but I did

benny: MOVING ON

trashetti: i'm gonna go now guys 

beevie: alright wierdo

Stan: THEY NEED BLINDS

bill: EDDIE INVEST IN SOME GODDAMN BLINDS

beevie: oop

benny: and I'm out

michelle: me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I'm back!
> 
> Will I give my poor child Eddie a break ever? Hmm, probably not... 
> 
> Also, I start school soon and I'm dreading it but I'm excited to go back but I'm gonna fail all of my classes


End file.
